A Twist Through Time
by Jack Knights
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi finally makes a wish on the Shikon Jewel, things go differently than planned. And when Sesshomaru pops out of the well, things get even more complicated! Look out for the .PDF version coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_OK guys, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! I've only got three chapters so far, but I will only upload one a week to stretch it out longer. Comment on my writing skillz and tell me what you think needs improvement! "" is actual speak, while italics is thoughts._

_-Jack Nights_

Enjoying her last day in Feudal Japan, Kagome Higurashi was sitting around a small fire, surround by her friends. Miroku and Sango were sitting together, obviously in love with each other. Shippo was lying against her legs, InuYasha next to her, staring at the fire without really looking at it. Shippo yawned loudly; it was well past midnight and Kagome could feel the dregs of exhaustion pulling her towards sleep.

"Alright you guys, I think it's time we head back to Kaede's village for a good night's sleep," Kagome said, picking up Shippo and standing. With a nod, Sango and Miroku rose and they silently walked ahead. InuYasha, however, sat where he was, looking into the distance. "Come on, we gotta go, InuYasha."

"Hey Kagome…" he said, looking at her now for the first time. "Do you have the Shikon Jewel with you right now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you make the wish on it now? Right now, before the others notice we're lagging behind them?"

"Shouldn't we wait? What if the others want to see it happen?"

"Please, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, standing, gripping her wrists in his hands.

"Alright, fine. I do it, just hold on."

He let go of her wrist, and Kagome out Shippo down; he barely stirred. Reaching for the necklace beneath her shirt, Kagome pulled the Jewel over her head. Grasping it tightly between her hands, her fingers raised in prayer, she looked at InuYasha. He stared fiercely at her, and nodded.

"What do you want me to wish for?"

"Wish for happiness; for all of us… wherever and whenever that may be."

"Don't you wanna become a full demon anymore?" Kagome asked him, surprised.

"No, there are more important things than power in the world," he said solemnly. "And wish for those affected by Naruku's influence to be at peace," he added.

She nodded, realizing he was asking for Kikyo to be at peace. The Jewel glowed bright between her fingers, and Kagome concentrated on what she wanted more than anything. Closing her eyes, she let the power wash over her, flow through her. Feeling invigorated, Kagome felt her way toward the ultimate goal.

_Let everyone be happy. Please, let the dead be at peace. _She looked at InuYasha; he was anxious, he wanted to see what would become of the world.

"May all my friends find true happiness. Let Sango and Miroku live long, good lives. May Shippo become every bit the demon he is. Let Sesshomaru find his way through life," she noted as InuYasha frowned at the mention of his half-brother. "And may InuYasha's past with Kikyo be fixed."

"Thanks, Kagome," InuYasha said. The world dripped and grew dark. Kagome watched in awe as the colours faded, the only source of light the Jewel in her hands. She felt it dissolve and the light faded as well.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome shouted as he disappeared and the world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was, once again, putting her studying off for another night. She sat alone, in her bedroom, with her Math textbook on her lap. Her mind was wandering, and she couldn't focus on her homework. Wishing for the umpteenth time that she could go back through the well and visit her friends, Kagome sighed and closed the book. It had been nearly three years since she woke up at the bottom of the well, three years since she'd last entered Feudal Japan.

She stretched and stood in the center of her room; snow fell steadily outside and Kagome shivered at the temperature. Looking through her window, she watched the still night. Mid-January and only now was there a snowstorm. Shaking her head, Kagome went to the bathroom, deciding on a nice hot bath before tackling the textbooks again. Stripping, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked from her room into the bathroom.

Sinking into the warm bath water, Kagome felt herself relax. Submerging herself completely, she let her worries ebb and disappear. Although she felt depressed at not being able to return to the Feudal Era, Kagome realized it was probably for the best. Naraku was dead, and the Jewel was gone now. InuYasha was sent back in time, and her friends' lives had returned to normal. With nothing left to keep her there, Kagome had drifted back to the present, leaving the past behind forever.

Kagome realized InuYasha had never really wanted to be with her; she was just a replacement for Kikyo. And she had come to terms with that; but now after three years of being alone, Kagome wished she had someone else in her life. Washing out the shampoo from her hair, she let the water drain and reached for a towel. Drying herself off, Kagome felt uneasy; something wasn't right, she just didn't know what. She felt a sudden flow of youkia power, but it disappeared so quickly she presumed it never existed.

She went back into her bedroom, nostalgia rippling through her. With horror, she realized the window had opened, allowing snow to rush in onto her bed and floor. Cursing herself for not closing the window properly, Kagome reached over and latched the window shut. Using her hair dryer, Kagome tried to dry her textbooks, but the ink ran and she could no longer read the problems. Frustrated, gave up trying study. Algebra forgotten, Kagome soon fell asleep, dreaming of her friends and what had become of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?" said a calm, quiet voice with the Higurashi Shrine.

Sesshomaru had landed lightly on the cold, wet ground of the Bone Eaters' Well. He looked around him, and leapt quickly onto the ledge of the well. Sitting there with one knee supporting his arm, he took in the smells around him. He crinkled his nose, revolted.

"Disgusting, everything smells of humans and sweat," he said out loud. _Where is here anyway? _One second he had been minding his own business, walking back towards his estate, Rin and Jakken following behind, quarrelling as usual and then suddenly he was enveloped in a blue light, and found himself here.

Opening the wooden double-doors of the shrine, Sesshomaru was blinded by the light outside. He knew it was well past midnight, and yet, this place shone brightly as if it was high noon. His feet crunched the snow underfoot as he made his way towards the only other building in sight. Reaching the small house, he pulled open the first door he could find and stepped inside.

Finding it remarkably warm inside the building, Sesshomaru kicked off his wet shoes, removed his ice-cold demon armour and pulled off his kimono. He put his boots in a corner, and studied the small room. It was lined with many cupboards and a small table sat in the center; it was obviously the kitchen. Wearing nothing but an undershirt and his leggings, he made his way into the adjoining room. Finding himself in the living room, Sesshomaru's nose was filled with the smell of burnt wood. Several feet away from his was a fireplace were a fire still burned. Placing his wet things over a chair in front of the fire to dry, he lay down on the long sofa. Despite the strange surroundings, he fell asleep within minutes.

_Ooh, cliff-hanger betches! XD Sorry about how short it was, but it's more of a prologue to the rest of the story. Next chapter comes out next week, so be prepared!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, second chapter is up! Hope it's long enough this time, considering all the work I put into it XD Oh, and for all you guys out there that like my series, I will be posting one chapter every week, on the Thursday, I think. As usual, thanks for your reviews and criticism!_

_I do not own InuYasha, except for a few novels XD. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I am humbled to have the opportunity to right from her universe._

_Italics is thought, "" is speech, '' is paraphrasing and the rest is text._

_Thanks again,_

_-Jack Knights _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke from a particularly restless sleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawned and stretched. Going downstairs, Kagome saw a figure sleeping on the couch. Still sleepy, she went to wake her grandfather, only to find it wasn't him. She screamed and Sesshomaru jumped up, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it in one movement. Baring his teeth, he looked around the room.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?!" Kagome said in surprise. Upon seeing her, Sesshomaru lightened his stance, sheathing Tokijin.

"Oh, you're that wench that runs around with my pitiful half-brother," he said, sounding bored. Kagome felt insulted, but remembering his short temper, she held her tongue.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she said instead.

"Your house?" he continued in that same uninterested tone. "Where am I then?"

"In Tokyo, Japan. You came through the well, didn't you?"

"Hn…" he responded. Throwing his kimono on, and replacing his demon armour, Sesshomaru walked from the living room and into the kitchen. "Hey, where are you going?!" Kagome called out behind him. Sesshomaru paid no attention to her, instead putting on his shoes. Just as he walked out the door, Kagome gripped his kimono.

"You broke into my house! I want some answers!" Kagome said fiercely. He turned on her then, gripping her arms tightly in his claws. She winced at the pain, and tried to avoid his amber eyes. Although they looked like honey, they held none of its sweetness.

"I am not your little half-breed pet and I will not be address as such. Now let go," he said coldly. Gulping at her near misfortune, Kagome obeyed. He let go of her and promptly turned around, going toward the shrine. Nevertheless, she went after him; just as she caught up to him, he opened the doors to the well and jumped in.

"Hey wait!" she shouted after him. Doubling her speed, Kagome reached the shrine. Going down the small steps, she looked over the rim of the well, and much to her surprise, found Sesshomaru standing at the bottom.

"What the devil…" he said to himself. Looking up, he spotted Kagome. Jumping up, he landed in front of her, and she fell backwards with the sudden movement, her heart pounding. He grabbed her arm, which she had put in front of her face for protection "Tell me how to go back."

His face was as unreadable as ever, but his eyes shone with anger and discontent. She remained speechless for the longest time until he let go of her arm. Instead he offered her his hand, which she took. He stood her up and looked into her face. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for an answer.

"I don't know how it works. I just sort of… do it," _or at least I used to,_ she thought to herself. He raised one eyebrow in silent question. At this Kagome grew angry. _How dare he treat me like I'm something he can push around? _Shivering, she suddenly realized she was outside in her pyjamas, without shoes, during one of the worst snow storms in recent Japanese history.

"Tell me about the well," he said again. Teeth chattering, she was unable to offer any retort whatsoever. Finally noticing that she was freezing, Sesshomaru softened his gaze and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Within a few seconds, they were both back inside. Kagome jumped out of his arms, and she rushed up the stairs, complaining of the cold.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_These humans are so… fragile,_ he thought to himself. _Barely able to withstand something as mundane as the weather, ridiculously weak… it's amazing they didn't just die off. _He walked around the small building, his arms crossed. Feeling uncomfortably warm again, he took off his kimono and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

Kagome came back then, and nearly fell down the last few stairs. Her ears ringing, and her balance off, she gripped the banister hard to keep herself from falling. When she regained some of her balance, she continued toward him. Wrapped in blankets, she stood in front of him. She didn't glare at him, but she motioned to sit down. Sesshomaru moved his feet and she sat down on the other side of the couch, facing him. She shivered involuntarily, yet still she didn't make any sound.

"Pathetic…" he muttered, looking away at her. His usual stoic face grew sombre as he watched her. She was huddled in the corner, her body drawn up tight. Her feet weren't covered, and he raised on eyebrow again, wondering why she didn't cover herself completely. Sitting up properly, he allowed her to extend her body. One arm on his knee, the other sporting his chin, he sat as she did, facing her.

"You-you can't go b-back, can y-you?" she asked him, teeth chattering.

"Evidently," he said, frowning. "What is Tokyo? _When _is Tokyo?"

"I was n-never from y-y-your time. I used t-to go down the w-well and end up in the f-feudal era. D-d-didn't you k-know?"

"Used to?" he asked her, prompting her to continue.

"I u-used the Shikon Jewel and n-now I can't g-go back; for over the-three years now, I've b-b-been sty-stuck here in this e-era."

"Hn…" was all he said in reply, drifting into his own thoughts. He couldn't get back and now he was stuck with this ridiculous mortal. He felt himself grow weary of her presence, but there was hardly anything he could do about it. He could kill her, but why bother; she wasn't doing anything to him.

"Were are your parents?" he said, impassively.

"Skiing trip," she said simply. "It's a s-sport, a way to g-g-get exercise, h-have f-f-fun," she added when he questioned her 'skiing'.

"Ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. Kagome sneezed then, and he looked at her, feeling a twinge of worry for her wellbeing. Squashing it underfoot, he studied the strange miko before him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damn she was cold. And Sesshomaru wasn't helping any with his stoic orders. And neither was the awkward silence. Kagome always remembered him as silent and distant, except to InuYasha. A pang in her heart as she remembered the half-demon; she was missing him, but not as much as she thought she would. She missed her other friends more, especially Shippo. She had left him behind, abandoned him, like everyone else.

Kagome felt the tears sting behind her eyes. She let them fall, unashamed of them. She refused to sob, though, especially in front of Sesshomaru. He would just think her weak because of it. Crying in front of a demon lord was not something she felt like doing.

"Why do you cry?" he asked her, his voice low. She looked up at him, and saw something else behind those amber eyes. Pity—no, worry—looked at her, not the usual angst or boredom. He noticed her staring and he looked at her, all other emotion gone.

"What do you care? I'm just a w-weak mortal."

"Fine then," he said, looking away from her. Kagome sneezed, and her shakes became more violent. Without realizing it, she had let the fire die out and now the house was cold. Feeling sick, she stood up to wake the embers and felt her head spin. She swooned, only to be caught by Sesshomaru. He looked into her eyes, worry clearly visible.

"You're sick. Sit down, I'll light the fire."

She sat at the edge of the couch, watching him. He moved quickly, making little noise. When he couldn't find something to light the flames again, she pointed to the matches on the coffee table. He nodded thanks and soon the fire was blazing again. Sesshomaru sat down beside her again. Suddenly, he removed the blankets from around her.

"Wha-what are you doing? I'll freeze!" she protested. Still he remained quiet; reaching for his kimono, he wrapped it around Kagome's slight frame. Pulling the blankets around himself as well, he turned her around and put her back to his chest. Lying down at an angle, Kagome in front of him, he continued to wrap the blankets around them. Finally, he draped his furry _mokosama_ over her.

"You need more warmth. Now, we share our body heat," he said, sounding as jaded as ever. Kagome felt herself blush, but thankfully she was in front of him, so he couldn't she her face. She soon found herself miraculously warm. Slowly turning in place, she came face to face with him and she snuggled against him. He looked down his nose at her, but his gaze softened when she swooned again.

"Sleep, you need rest."

He needn't tell her, almost immediately she felt the blackness of unconsciousness tug at her mind. Giving in, she drifted into dreams about fluffy warm fur and comfortable beds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Already she was sick. After just a few minutes in the cold, the miko had fallen ill and now, he had to take care of her. Without her, Sesshomaru realized that he would have no way of getting back to the Feudal Era. He scoffed at the very thought of relying on another to essentially get him home.

And just his luck, now she was asleep against his chest. The only thing more repulsive than her was the fact that she was holding on tightly to his fur, coating it in her scent. Rolling his eyes, he decided he might as well rest himself. What else could he possibly do with the girl pressed against his chest?

He closed his eyes and listened to her deep breathing, finding the rhythm comforting. Soon, like Kagome, he felt sleepy and ultimately decided to give into it. On the edges of a dream, he thought with sudden clarity that despite his innate hatred toward humans, he didn't find the situation completely unbearable. Kagome reminded him of Rin; both were clumsy, yet they possessed an almost unbearably sunny disposition. Wondering about what had become of Rin, Sesshomaru fell asleep with images of her smiling face in his mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah, cuddly moment! I am a sucker for those moments, although Sesshomaru doesn't seem to like them much. Yes, this chapter is short, but I don't like to dawdle on pointlessly, so I figure that keeping it short is better. I get more chapters that way. Also, I am sorry in advance if he seems to get out of character, but it is a fan-fiction, so suck it XD But really, tell me if I'm doing something wrong. And no, I will not include Japanese terms in any chapters, (I watched the whole thing in English), so don't comment on the lack of the correct terms._

_Fav, review and feel free to offer advice._

_Thanks,_

_-Jack Knights_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoot! Another chapter for you guys to chew on! Like it or love it, read it anyway XD Yes, it is short, but I like it better this way. Too long and you guys get bored, right? I know I would :P Yes, I know this is technically a romance fan-fiction, but holding true to Rumiko Takahashi's original style, I have included comedy and awkward moments XD Besides, who doesn't like a laugh every now and then? _

_Thanks to everyone, I love you all, in some or other way XD_

_-Jack of Nights_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke with a start, falling face-first onto the floor. She heard a sigh behind her and when she got up, she saw Sesshomaru looming above her, his arms folded across his chest. He looked severely disappointed in her. Slowly, Kagome got to her feet, and amazingly, she no longer felt sick. Sesshomaru 'ahemed' and turned away from her; Kagome wondered what was wrong.

Looking down, she noticed that her pyjama pants had fallen down to her ankles when she had gotten up. Going red in the face, she quickly pulled them back up, trying to regain some composure. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, smirking at her clumsiness. He faced her again, amber eyes bright with delight and he grabbed her arms. Lifting her just slightly, he moved the blankets out from under her and put them on the couch.

"I trust you slept well enough," he asked her, his face becoming unreadable again. Kagome nodded, it was all she could in her cure state of embarrassment. He put out his hand suddenly, silently demanding his kimono. She took it off, marvelling at how the silky thread felt between her fingers. Her lingering caused him to raise an eyebrow, and she hastily handed over his kimono. He put it on, and he looked puzzled.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything's…" he let the sentence hang there, utterly absorbed for a few moments.

"Oh no," Kagome said, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'm late for school! Damn, I never did my homework either. And I've got a test today!" she muttered to herself. She left Sesshomaru standing where he was and rushed upstairs.

Sesshomaru stood in silent thought as the miko rushed around him, gathering things and whatnot. She was ridiculously scatter-brained, and she seemed to be forgetting everything. Kagome also seemed to enjoy babbling to herself endlessly about nothing in particular. Already, she had dressed so heinously that Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable letting her go out in such skimpy clothes.

"Miko, are you really going out dressed like that?" he asked her when she reached for the door knob.

"Hn? Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It's cold," he said matter-of-factly. Realizing what he had just said, Kagome looked down and saw he was right. She had put on her summer uniform, completely forgetting about the snowstorm. Exasperated, she rushed back upstairs to change. Sesshomaru followed her into her bedroom. Unknown to Kagome, he stood at the doorway watching her undress.

"Put on something more decent," he said suddenly. Kagome screamed in surprise and attempted to cover herself from his eyes. "You could have knocked! Now, go away!"

"What does it matter? I have already seen you without clothes on."

Her jaw dropped at this and she slammed the door on his face. Turning back to her closet, she pulled out a sweater and began to put it on. As she pulled it over her head, she heard a tapping against her window. Twirling around, the sweater half on, she nearly cried out in surprise. There, standing in front of her window was Sesshomaru, and he looked royally pissed.

He opened the window himself and dropped casually onto her floor, tracking snow along her carpet. Seeing the look in his eyes, Kagome forgot to reprimand him for it. He stood completely still, his eyes locked on hers. His face was impassive, but his eyes were filled with rage. They narrowed as she looked away. She half expected him to tap his foot anxiously.

"Why did you do that?" he said his voice colder than the weather outside. "I do not take kindly to insults such as that."

Kagome tried meekly to look away, at the floor; he put two fingernails under her chin and lifted her face until she had nowhere to look but at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she stammered, trying to explain. "I just wanted privacy and…" she couldn't finish because he was looking at her, amused. He smirked; she was going red in the face with embarrassment. Kagome pouted at him and he let go of her chin. "I really am sorry."

"Yes, I know."

"Friends, then?" she said, offering him her hand. He looked at it cautiously, but didn't take it. His arms stayed at his side, and he raised one eyebrow at her. Confused, Kagome lowered her hand and looked at her feet. The awkward silence was killing her, and she decided to break it first.

"You left my window open," she said. "And the snow's coming in."

"It would appear so," he said, casually observing the window. He looked back at her and raised one eyebrow, making no other movement. Sighing, Kagome walked past him, and reached for the window. It was then that his youkia scent overwhelmed her. He smelt heavily of bloodlust and battlefields, but at the same time, like the very essence of man. The combined smells made Kagome's heart race unexpectedly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru heard the girl's heart beat fast in its ribcage. As she walked past him, her scent washed over him. Unlike the other humans he had come across, Kagome smelt of lavender and spices. Something in him stirred; he squashed it without a second thought. She closed the window and returned to stand in front of him. Her eyes were wide, but she stood her ground.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her unyielding stare, crossing his arms in the process. Kagome blinked and came out of her trance, quickly looking from him, going pink with embarrassment. Without a second word, she walked down out the room and downstairs. Sesshomaru followed her, remaining silent. Seemingly distracted, Kagome stood in the kitchen with her back to him.

"We are not finished, girl," Sesshomaru said, his voice icy. She turned to him, an expression on her face he couldn't quite understand. She looked up at him and blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I will not repeat myself," he said, suddenly uninterested in keeping a conversation with her. Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, be that way," she said, shrugging and dropping her hands to her hips. "I have to leave for school now. I'll be back soon, OK?" When he didn't answer her, she shook her head and grabbed her backpack. Wrapping a scarf around her neck, putting on the thickest pair of gloves she could find, Kagome searched for her snow boots. After several minutes of digging around, Kagome found and put them on.

"Should I accompany you?" he asked, his face an unreadable mask.

"No! If anyone saw you in that getup, I'd never be able to live it down!" Kagome said furiously. With a sudden pang, she realized she had said something similar to InuYasha the first time he came out of the well. Growing quiet, she closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

Sesshomaru could smell the tears fighting to spill across her cheeks. He did not comfort her in any way, nor did he move or break the silence between them. The human was pitifully weak and emotionally unstable. How in the world they had managed to survive into the future was incredible.

"I'm going now. I'll be back later in the afternoon, OK Sesshomaru?" she said after a while. He acknowledged her, but still he remained quiet. Kagome opened the door and was met with a blast of cold air; the snowstorm had started up again. Battling her way through the now foot deep snow, she made her way towards the stairs of the shrine. By the time she had made it halfway there, she was sweating excessively and drawing in quick, deep breaths.

Suddenly, her foot snagged on something and she pitched forward, propelled by her backpack. There was no time to shout, she only covered her face and closed her eyes; but she never hit the snow. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the snow three inches away from her nose. With a jerk, she was righted again, standing on her feet; the heavy backpack no longer on her shoulders. She turned in surprise and saw Sesshomaru looming above her, her backpack over his shoulder, the other holding on tightly to her hood.

"You humans are ridiculous," he said, wrapping his hand around her wrist. "You're clumsy and headstrong."

"I just wanted to go to school!" Kagome replied furiously.

"Do you think anyone else would leave their homes in a storm like this?" he said impassively. Kagome realized he was right; no-one would even bother in this weather. Nodding in agreement, she followed him back to the house, lagging behind because of the snow drifts. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face her. Picking her up, he held her in one arm as he trotted through the snow. Kagome watched his mask of a face.

She was stunned by the raw beauty of his being. His silky silver hair whipped around his face by the violent winds, made him look fiercer. The stark contrast of his tattoos and amber eyes were unsettling in the storm. And all the while, he wore only his kimono, yet his body was warm to her touch. She could feel the heat coming off of him, even through the layers of her clothes.

They reached the house quickly and he let her fall into a snow drift as he opened the door. Going inside, he let the wet bag fall onto the floor and held the door open for Kagome. Fuming, she sat where she was, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. He raised one eye brow at her and sighing, she got up and brushed the snow off. Walking inside, she closed the door behind her, stamping her cold feet for warmth. Removing all the extra clothing, Kagome turned to his figure, now casually leaning against a wall.

"Why did you pick me up?" she asked, removing her boots and coat.

"You were clearly struggling. You humans have no stamina," he said simply, as if that explained it all.

"Then why did you stop me from falling?"

"Would have preferred it if I had not?" he countered. True, she was grateful, but at the same time, she wanted to know more.

"If you hate me some much, then why help me at all?" At this, he remained quiet, almost passive. Kagome finished stripping herself of all unnecessary clothing and looked him over. His kimono was soaking wet, his boots were likely full of snow and his hair was frozen in some places.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, trying a different approach. He shook his head. "Well, either way, those wet clothes can't be comfortable. Give them to me and you go warm yourself in a bath."

Unlike InuYasha, he did not protest at her suggestions. Kicking off his boots, he made removed his kimono completely, handing it to her. Luckily, he still had an undershirt on, which he quickly removed and gave to Kagome. At this, her mouth nearly fell off completely.

She had seen him without the kimono before, but never had she seen his bare chest. It was perfectly white, except for several tattoos, similar to those on his cheekbones, which ran along the sides of his torso and hips. Lithe, yet still muscular, his body seemed to project otherworldly strength, which was not untrue. The ethereal vision of his naked torso was interrupted only by the movements of his hands. He reached for the sash around his waist and begun untying it.

"Wait, stop! I didn't mean strip in front of me!" Kagome shrieked. "Don't you have any decency?!"

"You told me to give you my clothes," he said, his hands still on his belt. "Or do you wish to undress me yourself?"

"Just—get upstairs and undress in the bathroom!"

He shrugged; all the while his face had never betrayed any emotion. Calmly walking up the stairs, he left Kagome standing in the kitchen with wet clothes soaking through her sweater. _Or would you prefer to undress me yourself? _What an idea…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hmm… Now that's an idea XD Yes, I know I'm a little bastard for leaving you guys hanging on a thread like that, not to mention now you probably have a stitch in your side too. Like I said, I love comedy so it's there regardless of what you guys think._

_Rate it, fav it and comment on it, please! I love to hear what you guys have to say about it. And thanks to all those who are still keeping up with this myriad story of mine XD_

_-Jack Knights _

_PS: I know I said I was going to upload every Thursday, but I ran into some problems while away from my computer, so I couldn't upload until today. Sorry, but I hope it's worth it!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Anyone else notice that they each get progressively longer? I get about 300 words more every chapter XD Let's hope that this one will keep up with tradition. Lots of emotions and hormones in this one, so don't pee on me for it later XD I warned you! Ha ha ha… you'll have to read on to find out what I mean!_

_Also, I was checking out the stats for 'A Twist Through Time' and thanks so much guys for 222 views during June! Let's see if we can't break that record this month!_

_Thanks to everyone for all your support!_

_-Jack Knights_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru stood in the upstairs bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His amber eyes stared at him, not glaring, just staring. His long silver hair fell around his pale face, the same face he had always had. His tattoos seemed like slashes across his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead almost seemed to glow. He _seemed _fine, and yet… A knock at the door; Kagome called out to him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, are you…" she paused, "decent?" she finished. He turned around and opened the door. The small girl stood in front of him, holding a fluffy white towel in both arms. He said nothing to her, waiting for Kagome to speak. Instead, she ogled him, her mouth slightly slack. Rolling his eyes, he reached for her chin and raised her face to his. Reluctantly, she looked at him, and upon seeing his face, she blushed.

"What is it?" he asked his voice calm.

"Ihaveatowelforyou," she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed deeper. "I mean, I have a towel for you. For, you know when you have to dry yourself off."

He continued to stare at her, slightly amused by her flustered nature. She walked past him, brushing her arm against his hand. Putting the towel on the basin, she then continued to the bath, all the while Sesshomaru watched her, his face an unreadable mask. She turned to face him, and he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms against his chest. Looking down at her, he waited for her to say something.

"Um… well, the taps are for hot and cold water, so… adjust them to get the water at the right temperature, OK?"

He nodded and she mimicked him, biting her lip. She frowned and went back to the sink. Picking up several items, she examined them and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Were you playing with my stuff?"

"I do not 'play with stuff', human," he said hotly. Cocking her head to one side, she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I suppose that my moisturizer's cap just fell off on its own?"

He remained resolute, narrowing his eyes at her, as if curiosity was something above him. Kagome rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the cap, screwing it on tightly. Putting it back, she scolded him through the mirror. He looked at her with contempt, and she shook her head, tutting like a disappointed mother. He could feel his cheeks go pink she let out a small giggle. His eyes, glaring pure hatred, bore a hole into her head.

"No, I'm not laughing at you," she explained. "It's just… that's the same look InuYasha gave me when I found him going through my makeup."

"I am nothing like that filthy half-breed," he spat out, finally letting his anger show. Kagome looked just a little bit afraid as he bared his fangs at her. He grabbed her wrist and led her out the bathroom. She yanked her wrist out of his grasp, looking equally furious as he.

"Now, you can leave. I need no assistance in bathing myself," he said, promptly closing the door on her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taking his kimono down with her, Kagome shook with rage. Sesshomaru was being unnecessarily callous towards her, almost laughing at her awkwardness and angering at her need for respect. Reaching the laundry room, Kagome instinctively looked for a tag, suddenly realizing that his kimono would have none. She racked her brains for a way to wash silk, and sighed when she could think of nothing.

Deciding to wing it, she doused the garb in cold water, then took castile soap and rubbed the material gently. As she washed his clothes, Kagome felt her mind drift off, remembering the times she had spent in Feudal Japan. Lost in her memories, and completely unaware of anything else around her, Kagome let the silk garment fall from her hands and onto the floor.

"Wha—damn it!" she said, the wet slap of fabric against the linoleum jaunting her from her daydreams. Quickly rinsing it of any dust, she shoved it inside the dryer, set it to 'delicate' and let the machine run its cycle. Going back upstairs, she found that Sesshomaru had left his pants outside the bathroom and when she stopped to pick them up, she heard the sound of running water.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out, as politely as she could. "Are you doing OK in there?"

"Of course," he answered promptly, but his voice was cinched, clipped. Wondering what was bothering him so much, Kagome reached for the door knob.

"I'm coming in, so if you're naked, cover yourself up, 'K?" She heard no answer and she slowly opened the door. With her eyes closed, Kagome walked into the room.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked in the general direction of his voice. To her surprise, Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the bath tub, a towel held by one hand around his waist. The other was clamped firmly around the struggling shower head. The floor was wet and the shower curtain lay in a corner, ripped from its rod and torn to pieces.

"Tell me how to turn this damn thing off!" he demanded, shouting angrily. Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked over to him and turn the handles, shutting off the water. She looked up at him and almost laughed at the state he was in. His normally perfect hair was in his face and knotted in most places where he no doubt had tried to push it back in his struggle. His face was red, from anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell and the sodden towel hung limply around his waist.

He must've caught her staring at him because he firmly secured the drenched cloth with both hands, and Kagome felt herself blush. She stammered a response, unable to formulate a coherent sentence. He bent down on one knee and looked her straight in the face. Unwillingly, she looked back at him.

Sesshomaru looked beyond angry, his eyes tinted red. She could feel the youkia flowing dangerously around him and she bit back a giggle. The situation was eerily similar to one she had had with InuYasha years before and the coincidence of it made her want to laugh. But his expression told her to keep quiet.

"Get me another towel, human, and **you** figure out your cursed taps," he said testily, turning his back to her. "I will… fix the damage I have done."

With that he turned his back to her and Kagome felt herself go redder in the face. As he stood, the wet towel fell awkwardly around his hips and he partially exposed his backside to her. Reeling from what she had seen, Kagome rushed out of the bathroom, on the point of hyperventilating.

Pausing in the laundry room for a minute, Kagome tried to catch her breath. _Why does he get me all flustered like that? Am I that afraid of him? _Looking for a towel that was long enough for his frame, Kagome realized that the dryer had finished its cycle. Pulling out the kimono, Kagome sighed with relief. _At least that's one thing he can't angry about,_ she thought to herself. With towel and kimono in her arms, she went back to Sesshomaru.

She was surprised to see that he had at least tried to clean up. The water had been mostly dried, although with what she couldn't say. The shower curtain had been replaced on its rod, and subsequently put back in its original position. It was going to have to be replaced; in his rage, Sesshomaru had torn it to shreds and a large portion of it was missing.

As for Sesshomaru himself, he sat on the toilet, racking his long nails through his hair, clearly troubled about something. Upon seeing her in the doorway, his usual stoic mask fell back into place and he stood.

"Here's your kimono. I washed it for you, so it should be clean. And here's another towel," she said, handing them to him. He nodded in silent thanks and she watched him stare at her. "What? Oh, right, the shower."

Turning the taps, she opened let the water flow through the shower head. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes in disgust as he stared at the shower head. Sighing, she proceeded to turn on the bath, shutting off the shower.

"There, happy? Hot is on the left, cold is on the right… so if you want to adjust the temperature…"

He nodded again and walked over to her. She felt herself grow stiff and prepared herself for whatever he was about to do. Instead of grabbing her, he reached behind her and took a long, pink bottle to her.

"What is this?" he asked her, his voice impassive. Blinking at him, she stared at the bottle, and read the label.

"It's shampoo," she said. "It's for your hair; it'll clean it better than soap and leave it shiny," she added when he raised an eyebrow at him. _As if your hair needs to be any shinier. _He made a face, disgusted and put the bottle back in its place. Returning to his usual bored gaze, Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"Alright then, to drain the water, pull the little black plug at the bottom, near the faucet," she continued, giving him instructions. "If that's it, then I'll give you some privacy."

With that, she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Just before she left, she could've sworn he said 'thank you' to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kagome seems to be getting… awkward around Sesshomaru doesn't she? Nothing at all like with InuYasha, right? And to clarify, yes she is still a virgin, that's why she's all 'hot and bothered' by Sesshomaru and his 'manliness.' And yes, according to me, she never had a chance to 'play' with InuYasha's 'snake-hanyou'. _

_Pfft… God that sounded so sexual, I just lolled off my chair! XD Moving on and ignoring my awkward sexual moments; fav it, rate it and comment, like always._

_-Jack Knights_


	5. Chapter 5

_Whoot! Chapter 5 is all done! You have no idea how many times I re-wrote this one, trying to make everything fit in perfectly. Eventually, after letting my sister read it, I found out what was wrong and fixed it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Comment, review, rate, fav, etc. You know the drill,_

_-Jack Knights_

Sesshomaru sunk into the hot water, feeling oddly at peace. Despite being in an unfamiliar place, hell an unfamiliar _time_, with an incompetent human girl, he felt a strange calmness settle over him. Shaking his head, he blamed his sentimental moment on the warm water after the cold outside.

_I wonder how Rin fares?_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched the steam flow off the water in lazy swirls. _If she needs anything Jakken will provide it for her,_ he consoled himself. He quickly washed himself with the bar of soap, cringing at the smell of flowers and humanity. Deciding not to put it in his hair, Sesshomaru settled back down into the water, washing the soap off his body. Watching the soap bubbles glide over the surface, he felt himself thinking about the events that led him into this situation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But Sesshomaru, he wasn't hurting anyone!" Rin shouted at him. Just moments ago, a beggar had asked Sesshomaru for a few coins, grabbing at his kimono. Outrage, he had ruthlessly stomped on the man's hands before pinning by his neck with his foot.

"You're right. He isn't worth it," he said blatantly. Removing his foot from the man's neck, he composed himself. Although Ah-Un walked readily beside the girl, she continued on foot. He could hear the small girl huff with the effort of trying to keep up with him. Sighing he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Rin, get on Ah-Un. You're too tired to walk," Sesshomaru said, trying to remain calm and friendly, but the face Rin was giving him was making it difficult.

"No! Because then you ignore me and I can't say anything to you!" she said vehemently, shaking her head. Rolling his eyes, he picked the girl up, placed her on his shoulder and continued walking.

"Why did you attack that man? He was just a beggar?" she said after a while. He could feel her looking at him, silently pleading him for an answer.

"Because he touched me," he said coolly.

"He touched you?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Bah, you stupid girl! It is reason enough for my Lord to do so! Learn your place!" Jakken interjected. Sesshomaru glared at him over his shoulder and the imp gulped.

"I-I mean, remember that Lord Sesshomaru is royalty and the man a simple beggar…" he said cautiously.

"Oh alright then," Rin said, clearly not content with the answer she had gotten.

"Now, if that is all…" Sesshomaru spoke, placing her on Ah-Un, "then you can ride Ah-Un until we reach home."

"Yes! Be a good girl and follow Lord Sesshomaru's orders, you little brat!" Jakken said, finally earning himself a smack on the head. "Besides, the man was disgusting; filthy and homeless, touching my great Lord, how despicable," Jakken continued, trying to get into Sesshomaru's good graces again.

"No, that's not true!" Rin said angrily, pushing for the truth again. "I was dirty when Sesshomaru found me. And he still lets me touch him," she added, turning round to face him now. At this he stopped; Rin had discovered his lie. "Why did you attack him then, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, pleading again.

Struggling to make up another lie, Sesshomaru remained quiet for a few moments. Obviously he had flattened the man for begging from him, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, but it had mostly to do with him being a lowly human. And yet, Rin was still right. He **had** let her touch him, and now she remained by his side as his ward, even though she was a human child.

The wafting scent of bloodlust reached his nostrils and he stopped, forgetting about Rin and Jakken. _Wolf and dog demon…_ he thought, _but… is that InuYasha? _Another scent caught his nose; something he wished he would never had to face again.

"Jakken take to the skies and protect Rin," he said, running off in the general direction of his half-brother's scent without bothering to wait for a reply. Dashing between the trees of the dense forest, he quickly made his way into a clearing, where a small well stood in the center. Recognizing the place as a spot his brother frequented, Sesshomaru hurried further into the trees, hearing now the clash of battle.

He was in another small clearing; the God-Tree stood tall and proud against the setting sun. And below it stood his half-brother and a wolf demon, ripping each other to bits. But something was wrong; InuYasha smelt of youkai—his demon blood had taken over again—and Sesshomaru prepared himself to join the fray.

"InuYasha you ass, stop it! It's me Koga!" the wolf demon said, trying futilely to calm him down. InuYasha jumped at him, he claws raking the young wolf's arm, drawing blood. Koga shouted in pain, and grasped his arm tightly, falling to one knee. It was all the distraction InuYasha needed. Swinging forward with his earlier momentum, he struck out at the wolf demon's head.

In a flash, Sesshomaru was there, and blocked the vicious attack with Toukijin. Following the block with an elbow to his brother's face, Sesshomaru succeeded in momentarily stunning the animal he had become.

"You! You're InuYasha's half-brother right? What the hell has gotten into him?" Kouga said, shakily standing upright. He clutched his arm, blood pouring profusely between his fingers from the deep gash.

"The demon blood in him has awakened," he said simply, preparing for another advance from InuYasha. He dashed at him, striking for his neck, to which Sesshomaru easily dodged, grabbing his arm and throwing him against the God-Tree.

"So that's why he can suddenly fight," Koga commented. "What'll we do if we can't calm him down?"

"Knock him out, or kill him," Sesshomaru said without glancing back at the wolf demon. "There's a village nearby, isn't there?"

"Yeah; InuYasha's village," Koga said, puzzled.

"Go there and tell them to hide. If I can't knock him out, he will no doubt go there."

"Alright," Koga said, turning around and dashing away toward the village, a small whirlwind following him. By this time, InuYasha had already regained his stability and focused on Sesshomaru with single-minded intensity. Growling menacingly at him, InuYasha leapt at him again, both claws glowing.

Attempting to side step him, Sesshomaru faltered and InuYasha managed to strike him on the shoulder, drawing blood despite the demon armour. Dashing backwards, he narrowly missed another of InuYasha's hectic attacks. His half-brother gave him no opportunity to strike back, or to knock him out, and all Sesshomaru could do was bat away his claws.

Without knowing it, Sesshomaru had backed himself out into the clearing with the well. InuYasha had disappeared, and the wind had stopped blowing. Unable to scent the blood lusted demon, Sesshomaru dashed to the well, jumping on top on the rim, and cast his gaze out in every direction, searching for InuYasha. Suddenly, he heard the half-demon dash at him from behind and, spinning on one foot, Sesshomaru turned to face him.

InuYasha was already flying at him, his claws out and a guttural snarl erupting from the back of his throat. Fully intending to block the demon with his sword, Sesshomaru steeled himself. To late he realized his mistake; spinning around had made him unbalanced and being on top of the well, there was little room for Sesshomaru to support himself when the attack came.

Instead of hitting him at the waist, like Sesshomaru had thought, InuYasha took advantage of Sesshomaru's instability and aimed for his foot. Catching on at the last moment, Sesshomaru jumped slightly up and, grabbing InuYasha's kimono in one fist threw him over his shoulder and back the way he came. Falling now, Sesshomaru braced himself to hit the bottom of the well and launch another attack.

But the bottom of the well disappeared, and he found himself falling longer still. Enveloped in blue light, he floated through space and time, until another portal appeared. Having gone through the white light, Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself at the bottom of the well in present day Tokyo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sitting in her room, trying once again to study futilely for advanced algebra when she heard the bathroom door open. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Sesshomaru came out, the kimono over his shoulder and the towel around his waist. Blushing, she turned back, pretending as if she hadn't seen or heard him.

His light footfalls came closer and when she ignored then, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Having no choice but to acknowledge him, she turned around and stared up at him. Her carefully thought-out plan of yelling at him for interrupting her flew out of her mind when she saw him.

His wet hair fell around his shoulders and back, a single errant strand falling into his face. The normally bored looking mask was gone; in its place was one of tranquility. His hard amber eyes were soft and he looked at her without malice or anger. Feeling her face go red and her jaw slightly agape, Kagome hurriedly composed herself.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked him, her voice sounding smaller than she had wanted it too.

"You still haven't returned my pants, miko," he said, slightly amused. "Do you expect me to walk around naked?"

"No, of course not; they're there," she said, pointing absentmindedly in the general direction of her bed.

"Thank you," he said, turning around to pick them up. Kagome felt herself stare in awe at his back, which rippled with lean muscle, whispering of silent power. Tearing her gaze away from the sight of him, she turned back to her algebra, unable to think about quadratic formulas and how to obtain 'x'. Pretending to work, she quietly doodled in her notebook, hoping she could fool him.

"I'll get changed in the hot room then."

"Uh huh…" she responded, not trusting herself with words. He left then and only when she heard the bathroom door close did she allow herself to breathe easy again. _God… why does he affect me so much? Well duh, Kagome, he's obviously gorgeous. And he knows it, or else why would he bother toying with me like that? _Kagome felt herself trying to reason with the unreasonable. _Nah, you're imagining things, girl; he hates humans, so why would he amuse himself by flustering me? It's probably just hormones, again…_

Unable to concentrate, she snapped the text book shut and turned off her desk lamp. Her stomach growled in protest; looking at the clock, she saw it blink **4:17 PM** at her. Surprised at how quickly the time had gone by, Kagome left her room and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of instant noodles—ramen, InuYasha's favourite—she put a kettle on to boil and stared out the window.

The snow storm seemed to be letting up, although she could tell it was going to continue for a while longer. Going to the door, she saw that it had piled up almost two feet. Groaning, she looked away from the sight. _That's going to be a pain to shovel…_ looking outside again _and it's just going to get worse. Damn, I'm going to have to get out there and clean the walk way soon._ Hearing the kettle ding, she jostled herself of her thoughts and filled the Styrofoam cup with hot water. Sitting down with it, she waited for the noodles to soften.

Suddenly realizing that she hadn't thought about making Sesshomaru anything, Kagome stood and looked around for something for him to eat. _But what does he eat? What do full-blooded demons eat anyway? Well, think Kagome, what did all those other demons you got rid of eat? _

A small voice in the back of her head responded:_ humans, or blood._

_But, Sesshomaru wouldn't eat people… would he? _Hearing the stairs creak, she put that particular thought in the back of her head and waited for Sesshomaru to enter the room. He did, fully clothed, and looked at her sweaty face, puzzled. She gulped and hoped he couldn't read minds.

"Um… I guess you must be hungry," she said, trying to distract herself. "Well, what do you eat? I could make you something."

"Nothing; unless you have live animals," he said, his voice calm. Kagome couldn't decide if he was joking or not. His eyes suddenly sparkled with humour and she let out a sigh. _So he doesn't eat people… or at least not when he's full._

She sat down again, and when he remained standing, she motioned to the chair in front of her. Shrugging, he sat down opposite her and watched her intently as she shifted the noodles. Feeling self conscious, Kagome stopped her fork mid-way and put it back, frowning. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she saw he looked amused.

"What?" she asked him when he remained silent.

"You feel… embarrassed to eat in front of me?" he asked her. She couldn't help but nod, trying her hardest not to look him directly in the eyes. "Don't be so foolish. Eat; I will be disgusted regardless of how you eat."

It was her turn to look surprised. _Did he just insult me?_ Narrowing her eyes, she pushed the cup away from her and frowned, crossing her arms. He looked at her, no longer amused and picked up the cup, putting it back in front of her. The smell of shrimp-teriyaki noodles wafted up at her and after a few minutes, her resolve broke. Eating quickly, she forced herself not to stare at Sesshomaru.

"You are like a child," he said, breaking the silence. Kagome looked up at him then, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"You are easily insulted, like a child," he said, shrugging. "I merely meant that the food was so horrible that I would remain disgusted whether you ate it or not," he looked at her, for once trying to reassure her. Blinking in surprise, Kagome sniffed the cup and wondered what he meant. _You dope, of course! It smells bad to him. He is a dog demon; it has to smell weird to him. _

"Oh… sorry, I forgot. It's just, well, InuYasha like ramen so I thought you wouldn't be bothered by it either," she explained. "But you are a full demon, so I understand that your nose more sensitive than his," she added when she saw him glare angrily at her.

Quickly finishing the ramen, she threw away the cup and washed the fork. Turning back to him, she saw his frame relax slightly. He sat casually with his one arm draped over the back of the chair, his feet stretched out in front of him. Kagome chose not to sit, instead looking out again through the window. She sighed, hoping to make him catch on.

"It's still snowing out there," she began. He made no sound, but he stared at her intently, listening closely. "All that snow is going to make it hard for me to walk around outside," she continued. He continued to remain silent and made continued to stare at her.

"I have to go out there and shovel it away…" she said, letting it hang in the air. She gave him her most innocent smile and pleading look.

"Are you going to make a point soon?" he said, clearly bored and unaffected by her silent pleading and persuasion. Realizing he wouldn't fall for her feminine wiles, she quickly dropped the act.

"Look, it's going to take me hours to clear that much snow away, so are you going to help me or not?" she said testily. He cocked his head, raised one eyebrow and stared at her; a clear message of 'you want me to do what?' Grumbling, Kagome narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. He blinked innocently at her, refusing to budge. Throwing up her hands in despair, she stormed out of the room, but not before catching that small smile creep onto his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well, did you like it? I had such a hard time describing Sesshomaru's almost naked body, but I eventually got it, (thanks goes solely to those ridiculous romance novels my mother collects. Just joking mom!). Another hard thing for me to describe was the battle between Sesshomaru, Koga and InuYasha, I was never a violent person, so that's why it's pretty short. Yeah, I know I didn't exactly clear up how he got stuck in the future, but that's for another chapter, much later on ;)_

_So, rate it, comment and fav. Thanks to everyone who inspires me and helped me keep this going! Next chapter out on Thursday!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: Oh yeah, writing isn't the only thing I do, go check out my deviantART page, I've got tons of stuff, so there's bound to be something you like, __.com/ __ Thanks for reading and following the story!_

_PPS: Wow! My longest chapter to date! Awesome, that means I'm getting better!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, its chapter 6 already! Whoot! If you've gotten this far, thanks for being with me since the beginning, and if you're just joining me, then welcome and thanks for giving it a try! Man, six weeks of and only six chapters… no, I'm not lazy, I just want to give myself enough time to edit and think things over before I obligated myself to post the next part._

_So, last chapter was really long, seven pages in Word! Holy crap, I'm not going to be able to top that for a while. But anyway, have fun with it and keep reading. _

_Thanks again,_

_-Jack Knights_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was beyond pissed; normal anger was beneath her now. Outside, in the cold and snow, she stood alone, a shovel in her hands and a carpet of white surrounding her. For the past three hours she had been shovelling the damned stuff, and she still had more than half of the courtyard to do. Looking over her shoulder, she could just barely make out Sesshomaru standing in front of the window. It wasn't hard imagining him laughing at her struggle. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of him. Fuming, she turned back and worked heavily on the snow drift in front of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_What the bloody hell is this device? _Sesshomaru stood, looking over the thing in his hands. It was a yellow telephone, and it had been ringing for the past half hour, its insistent noise-making had begun hurting his ears. Putting the loud and obnoxious device back on the table in the hall, he found the console—the telephone's base—and after looking at the confusing array of wires, promptly pulled them all out of the wall.

The ringing stopped, and he sighed, righting himself. Casting a glance outside, he spotted Kagome working tirelessly at heaving the snow elsewhere. He sighed; at the rate the poor girl was going, she would have to start over again. He remained standing at the window, watching her move, lost in thought.

_Breep-beep!_

_I thought I stopped that ridiculous device already!_ Going back into the hallway, he grabbed the phone and turned it over in his hand. Noticing that it wasn't the source of the new noise that aggravated him, Sesshomaru stood and looked around the living room. He waited, holding his breath, listening for the stupid ringing to start again.

_Breep-beep!_

_There! _He picked up a device similar to the one in the hallway, only small and with no wires to pull out. It smelled of Kagome, and the ridiculously small thing vibrated in his hand. Examining the cell phone with the most attention possible, he found that there was no way to turn it off. Pressing on of the buttons, he watched in curiosity as the screen lit up and a long number and name were shown.

Despite the strange formation of the words and the way they were written, Sesshomaru could read it with a little bit of effort. _Ayumi calling…_ the screen told him and below that he saw to options. Hitting _answer_ he put waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he held the phone in front of him and asked it very clearly:

"Now, you possessed device, will you stop ringing or will I have to beat you into submission?"

"Hello? Hello? Who is this? Kagome are you making fun of me?" said a female voice through the ear piece. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited.

"Hey, Kagome!" she shouted again. Wincing at the loud and unexpected noise, Sesshomaru held the phone as far away as possible. When the voice asked for Kagome again, he unwillingly put it back to his ear and answered.

"Kagome will not talk to you, fiend," he said angrily. "Stop using this device to contact her immediately."

With that, he pushed the button now marked _End_ and listened in awe as not a sound came from the cell phone. Throwing it into the air, he savoured his victory over the lesser demonic device, when he suddenly noticed a backing on the phone. Pulling it off, he saw the battery pack, and upon confirming it as the energy source, he took it out and tossed both of them onto the couch.

_Damn humans and their need for noisy, useless contraptions, _he thought to himself as he went back to the window and continued to watch Kagome struggle with the forces of nature. After many minutes, he decided he'd had enough; leaving through the backdoor, he soared through the sky and away from Kagome. She hadn't even noticed him leaving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sore, tired and drenched, Kagome stripped off all the extra clothes she had put on to go outside. She looked around for him, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. At least he hadn't let the fire die out. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and went to the kitchen, suddenly hungry. Looking for something to eat, she remembered the large stock of frozen dinners. Randomly choosing one, she shoved it in the microwave and waited for Sesshomaru to appear.

When he didn't, she shrugged and looked at the cat-themed clock on the wall. It read half past seven and she was surprised at how late she had stayed out. With her lower back pressed against the tiled counter, she leaned back, supporting herself with her hands. As she stretched, Kagome found her thoughts wandering about in her head.

_Maybe he's gone back through the well… _Suddenly saddened by the thought, Kagome felt herself grow weary. _It's probably for the best. I finally put everything behind me and just when things start looking up for me, he has to pop out of the well. It's as if it __**wants**__ me to be miserable…_

The microwave dinged and she returned back to reality. She ate in silence, without even noticing what she put in her mouth. When the fork scrapped against the bottom of the plastic, she looked down in surprise. She stood and felt herself sway with exhaustion. The feeling could only be described as an out-of-body experience, and Kagome no longer felt in control of herself.

Sesshomaru still hadn't shown up and she heard a small part of her brain protest in worry. But exhaustion won and, too tired to go look for him, she went upstairs and threw herself down on the bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This city, does it never sleep? _Sesshomaru stood still as a statue on top of the domed roof of the Tokyo Tower's observatory. _Lights… everywhere its artificial brilliance shines. _Around him the snow fell rapidly, whipped by the heavy winds. As his hair whiped around him, his kimono is buffeted by the wind. _It would seem the humans have grown strong… And yet, where are the demons? _

He walked forward, allowing himself to fall off the building. As he fell, Sesshomaru noticed a small boy staring at him through the thick glass. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack; the child's expression reminded him of Rin. He stopped himself and flew in the general direction of the Higurashi Shrine; Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a twinge for the little girl he had left behind as the cities lights and sounds melted and bled together. Pushing the thought away, he concentrated on navigating his way back towards Kagome.

Now back inside Kagome's house, Sesshomaru waited for her to appear. When she did not, he walked upstairs and found her sleeping on her bed, her legs drawn up around her body; she forgot to use the comforter and various blankets under her. Realizing she must be freezing, Sesshomaru lifted her body with and cradled her with one arm as he drew away the bedspread. She sighed and nuzzled against him; he paused, not wanting to wake her. When she stopped moving, he gently laid her down and covered her.

Going back downstairs, he lay on the couch, its form now familiar to him, and sat on its sagging cushions. Unable to sleep, he gazed relentlessly into the dwindling fire, lost in thoughts. The sun was rising when his eyes finally drooped and Sesshomaru let the darkness of slumber take him over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had already been awake for hours, since before the sun had risen and try as she might, she couldn't get back to sleep. She groaned when she turned over yet again and caught sight of the clock. 7:38 AM. She threw off the covers and slid her feet into a pair of fluffy pink slippers, as she reached for the robe she'd left hanging over a chair, she looked outside.

_Great, I spent all day yesterday shovelling only to have it snow again and get covered in ice! _In her exasperation, she put her hand through a small hole in the sleeve of the robe, ripping it more badly than it already was. _Damn it, now look I've done! God, I'll have to fix that soon or get a new one. _She went downstairs, still fuming over the rip in her sleeve when she nearly shouted in surprise.

_Sesshomaru is back? So he didn't go down the well then…_ For some reason, the thought of him being stuck in the house with her made her feel slightly better. Watching his sleeping form, Kagome almost forgot to breathe. Exhaling as quietly as she could, she walked silently over to the couch to get a better view of him.

His hair was splayed about his face fell down, nearly touching the floor. His one arm was draped across his abdomen, the other lay palm-up out over the couch. _He's too tall for the couch,_ she thought as she noticed that most of his lower legs were over the other side of the couch. His chest rose and fell slowly, indicating he was still sleeping. His eyelids never moved, their red surfaces remained closed as she stood in the room.

Kagome sat down in front of him, her back to what was left of the fire. She was freezing, and yet, Sesshomaru slept without socks or his kimono on. She remembered how warm he had felt to her when she had gotten sick a few days ago; _his temperature must be higher than a human's, _she remarked.

His hand twitched and she stared at it, then at him, hoping he hadn't woken up. She let a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and stood as soundlessly as she could. Deciding to leave him asleep, she walked towards the kitchen, thoughts of hot chocolate brewing in her mind. Her pants' leg brushed against his hand as she moved and she suddenly pitched forward.

Turns out he was sleeping as soundly as she thought he was; the light caress of the cotton against his skin had been enough to wake him up. Instantly alert to whatever had touched, he instinctively grabbed her pants in a vice-like grip, intent on killing whatever was foolish enough to come near him as he slept.

The action was so quick; Kagome hadn't realized he had gripped her until after she tried to continue walking. The swift yank of his hand had her foot slipping out behind her. She flailed out, her arms pin wheeling as her other foot slipped on the rug underneath it. She hopped once, twice and finally she fell, hard.

Her knee hit the wood first, sending up little shots of pain up her leg and to her spine. Her left hand hit the leg of the side table next, while her right hand, almost comically, collapsed beneath her, turning and bending in a way that it shouldn't have. Just as the pain registered, her head hit the wall and a resonating crack sounded throughout her skull.

Dazed, in pain and confused, Kagome lay on the floor, moaning. Her leg remained suspended in Sesshomaru's hand and for a moment she thought he was going to hurt that too. Suddenly, he let go; the next instant he was kneeling beside her, his silver hair just visible. He spoke to her, but the words made no sense at all. Her ears range and her head swam. She felt dizzy and the black edges around her field of vision grew.

_No… not… I need… stay… awake…_

Unfortunately unconsciousness won and she gave into the blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_My God, what have I done? _Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kagome's body, worry and fear that he had hurt her emanating from him. He carefully turned her body, trying hard not to disturb her neck, and he looked into her half-open, unfocused eyes. _She's unconscious; that's better than dead._

He effortlessly picked her up, taking extra care with her head. Quickly climbing the stairs, he laid her down gently on her bed, supporting her neck with a pillow. Looking her over, he saw her hand, the wrist still turned at a funny angle. Sesshomaru felt the bones, and thankfully it wasn't broken. Half an hour passed and still she didn't wake.

_What could be wrong with her? _Sesshomaru paced the small space, deep in thought. _She fell, that's all. So why is she still unconscious?_ Replaying the scene over in his head, he tried to find something he missed.

"She hit her head…" he said in sudden realization. _No… please not a concussion!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ooh, I left it so… incomplete, right? Well, too bad for you then XD I did it on purpose, not as a cliffy, but I don't know. I like how it ended. So, chapter six is done and it's pretty long. Kagome seems to stuff up a lot doesn't she? Oh well, it's all them hormones and the fact that Sesshomaru is gorgeous, (my sister says so, I think InuYasha is just as cool though), and they're alone…_

_Chapter seven might be delayed a bit, just a heads up. I've got some other, non-fanfic related stuff planned. I won't say what, until I actually start them, but if I do, it's gonna kick ass! Don't forget to check out my deviantART page __.com/__ too! I will upload my mysterious something there, if I get it done._

_So, thanks again everyone! Keep reading and faveing the story, tell your friends and enjoy it while it lasts, (no, I'm not discontinuing it)._

_-Jack Knights_


	7. Chapter 7

_OK, just like I promised, here is Chapter 7! I've been noticing that I haven't named the chapters so far, which I usually do for all my stories. So, I was wondering, should I name them, or should they stay numerical? Comment your answer, and if you think they should have names, give me suggestions! _

_Thanks guys,_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

_It's so cold… I'm freezing._ _Where am I? Why is it so dark? Am I blind?! _Kagome could feel the darkness; it was stifling, pressing down on her. The weight of it made her breaths come in short, painful gasps, each smaller and insufficient than the last. The pressure pounded in her ears; she blinked, but all she saw was black. Kagome could have sworn she felt the darkness entering her.

Just as she felt she could take no more, a pinprick of light shimmered into existence in the faraway distance. It became brighter and larger as it approached her, chasing away the shadows. Kagome could feel the warmth return to her, her strength slowly increasing. But still she couldn't move; the light was upon her now, the scent unmistakeable. _InuYasha… _she clutched the thought with vigour, willing it to stay with her, to keep her company.

Like a memory, a perfect day, the smell enraptured her, and when she opened her eyes again, she could see the grassy meadow of the God-Tree, it's usually leafy branches filled with cherry blossoms. Kagome could not only smell and hear, but _feel _as well; the sun on her skin, the wind on her face, the grass beneath her feet, everything just as she wanted it to be.

He came to her then, his red kimono setting him apart from the scene. InuYasha was passive, calm, as her approached her, his eyes shining with happiness as he held out his arms for her. Kagome raced to him, throwing her arms around him, taking in he feel of the cloth, the silver hair, his distinct smell. They remained so for many minutes, not wanting to destroy the moment with awkward speech.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said, bringing Kagome's face up to look at his.

"InuYasha… Oh, InuYasha, I've missed you so much." No tears fell from her face, she felt nothing but relief and a deep sense of longing; there was no room for anything else.

"I know, Kagome. So have I," he continued. "It's too bad though."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kagome, you know you have to go back," he said, his shining eyes reflecting the sadness within him. "You can't stay here; you belong in your own world."

"I know I do, but is it so bad to want to stay here, with you?" she found herself saying. She had never openly spoken her affections for him, but something was different this time. She could feel the sadness begin to overwhelm her and she clutched him closer.

"No, you're not a bad person Kagome. But this isn't real…" he said, taking her hands in his own. He was cold, the colour drained from his form; the green meadow was covered in snow, the God-Tree became bare and empty.

"Promise me you will able to go on, OK Kagome?"

"Yeah, alright," she said, trying to convince herself. He let go of her hands, and walked away, growing fainter, eventually fading into the snow. Kagome fell to her knees, no longer able to stand. At her feet lay a single cherry blossom, its small pink petal the only colour in the snow. She picked it up gingerly, and clutched it the hollow of her neck. It's sweet smell seeped over her and she closed her eyes, willing herself back.

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up as she drew in heavy breaths. The dream was still fresh in her mind, the agonizing memory taunting her, threatening to break her down. Something fluttered in through the slightly open window; she went to close the window as it fell in front of the door. Bending down, she picked it up. A single cherry blossom, small and alone, smelling sweet and flowery, lay on the floor.

She picked it up, feeling the first tear fall from her eyes. It fell onto the flower in her hands, glittering like a jewel; so much like the jewel that she had foolishly tried to use to set things right. Kagome collapsed against the door, clutching her head in her hands, raking her scalp in frustration and grief, and cried for the first time in years for the friends she would never see again.

* * *

After what felt like hours of crying, Kagome stood groggily, feeling sick. Her head hurt from when she smacked it against the wall and crying hadn't helped it any. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the flower in contempt. She felt like smashing it, burning it, destroying it, doing something to be rid of it. The perfect petals seemed to mock her, reminding her of the Feudal Era where they were found aplenty.

But try as she might to convince herself she hated it, Kagome couldn't bring herself to hurt the small flower. She hugged it close to her chest, like a child does a teddy bear. Sniffing, she bit back what little tears that threatened to fall and placed the blossom on her desk. A glass, now empty sat near the edge; her chair had been placed with it's back to the wall, looking at the bed.

_He brought me in here, and he watched over me… Sesshomaru…_ She replaced the chair and took the glass with her as she walked to the bathroom. As she filled it with water, she glanced at the shower curtain, shredded to bits. _He really doesn't belong here… He must want to go back desperately._

Going back into the room, she put the blossom's stem in the glass. _Now it should last longer,_ she found herself thinking. Looking around the room, she felt strangely at ease. _I'm really back… Did I ever leave? _Deciding there was nothing else she could do, she went downstairs in search of Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome came down the stairs, looking confused, disorientated and alone. Sesshomaru watched from his place by the window and he got up to assist her. Grasping her elbow, he gently led her to the couch, and wordlessly sat down next to her. He couldn't bear to look at her for some reason. He got up and motioned for her to stay, going to the kitchen. Pulling out a mug and turning on the electric kettle, he waited for the water to boil.

_Kagome's time has so many useful items, everything makes life easier for humans…_ he silently remarked to himself. The kettle dinged, and he filled the mug, watching the tea bag turn the water black-brown. Taking it back to her, he offered the cup to her, which she took without objection. He watched her then; she wouldn't look at him either, staring but not really seeing the fire, apparently lost in thought.

"How long was I out?" she said suddenly, her voice low and sombre.

"Almost three days."

"Really? Huh…" she replied nonchalantly. Something was wrong, he could tell. Humans were incredibly easy to read, their emotions always clear and unabashed on their faces. Even those who hid behind a mask couldn't keep it from seeping through their eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked unnecessarily. Her eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot as well; a clear sign of crying. Even if he hadn't noticed, he'd heard her relatively stifled sobs. There was nothing she could really hide from him; he would see it or hear it, or she would inadvertently tell him.

"Yeah, I have. Do I look that bad?" she said, wiping her eyes of sleep with the palm of her hand.

"What about, what was it?" She was taken aback by that; Kagome probably didn't expect him to ask about her feelings. He wasn't sure himself why he just had. He could see her battling with herself, and he felt a pang of regret. _It's not for me to know._ "Never mind."

She looked at him then, confusion crossing her face briefly. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come. He felt something bubbling to the surface, but he hid it behind his usual mask of uncaring and boredom. Drinking the tea, Kagome appeared to be searching for a topic to speak about. He sighed lightly and looked away from her, resting his chin on his hand.

"How did you learn how to use the kettle?" she asked after a time. He looked at her out of the side of his eyes, and then he gazed back at the fireplace.

"I studied the prongs and related them with the holes in the wall. I flipped the switch and waited," he said calmly, his voice lower than usual.

"Oh," was all she said. He turned his head and looked at her now, his face serious.

"I am no simpleton. Any fool can make an object work; but an intellect is required to understand its mechanics." She looked surprised by this, her eyes wide. _She no doubt thought I was as intelligent as that halfwit InuYasha…_

"Oh no, no," she said instantly, seeing his face. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I thought that it would take you time to adjust to technology and, well the rest of my world."

"Please, a great man must learn to accept the unacceptable and adapt to the situation. If not, he will die in ignorance," he said, matter-of-factly. _Do I continue to surprise you, Kagome?_

_Fool, of course you do,_ said a small voice in his head, _she's been around InuYasha for too long. She probably thinks all demons, regardless of blood, are stupidity's incarnation. _

_Then, let us surprise her, shall we? I will show her that not all demons are as barbaric and dimwitted as my half-brother._

* * *

_Wow… I didn't know Sesshomaru was so… smart, and well-read, and sophisticated… _Kagome stared at him as he stood and gently took the empty mug from her. He walked into the kitchen again, and she heard the water running. _He's the exact opposite of InuYasha, in almost every way… He's silent, pensive and surprisingly smart; where as InuYasha is loud, obnoxious and hard-headed… _

He came back then and he stood in front of her, his arms crossed, staring at her. _Not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous… Well, not even in that aspect they're the same; InuYasha's rugged and lithe, Sesshomaru's classy and strong… _She stared at him, lost in thought.

"What is it? Is there something you find displeasing?" he said, his voice laced with amusement. She looked away, trying to regain her senses. He chuckled and she felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment. "You seem better now. I presume you're hungry?"

She nodded and he offered her his hand; she took it, glad for the extra support. Her head still swam slightly as she walked, but she felt better when she sat down in the kitchen. Sesshomaru didn't sit with her; instead he went to the freezer and looked inside.

"What would you like? These 'instant dinners' are… adequate, correct? You have…" he continued, pulling out boxes and looking at their names. He mentioned a few, most of which she missed and she chose one at random, not really caring what she ate. Kagome felt her stomach lurch wildly; she was starving. So long as she got to eat, it didn't matter what is was.

He ripped open the box effortlessly, and went to the microwave. Pulling open the door, he put the frozen tray inside and looked at the box again. His eyes narrowed as he searched for the instructions. Punching in the numbers, he pressed 'start' and the machine hummed into life. He sat next to her, and shrugged when she looked at him, surprised yet again. She blinked, wondering how he knew how to work the microwave.

"The box has a handle, simple enough to understand. The instructions were on the packaging, so I did as it said." he said, reading her mind. She reached over for the box, looking at the back to see if he got the time right. Comparing the box and the microwave, she saw that he did. That surprised her even more; the digits were in English, not traditional Japanese.

"How did you know what time to put it in for?" she asked, still confused. "The numbers are in English, not Japanese. You don't know English, do you?"

"No, but I wouldn't need to. I put the same numbers on the box that were in the instructions," he said, sounding slightly insulted.

"Oh…" she said, at a loss for words for the second time that day. _He really is smart… He's more intelligent than he let's on. _The microwave dinged and he got up, picking up the hot plastic with his bare hand, picking up chopsticks in the other. Handing them to her, she gingerly placed the plastic in front of her, singeing her fingertips in the process.

"Ouch…" she said, blowing on her fingers. "How come you're fine? Didn't the plate burn you too?"

"Please, heat such as that is a mild nuisance," he said, chuckling quietly. "Humans are much more… sensitive."

His choice of words surprised her; she expected him to say 'weak' or 'vulnerable'. _He's much nicer now than before… Wonder what came over him?_

"How is your head?" he asked her over his shoulder as he threw away the tray.

"Better, still hurts some. But, what can I say? I hit my head pretty hard so of course it's gonna hurt. Not bump though, which is good,"

He helped her up, and when she swayed on the stairs, he picked her up. Putting her arms around his neck, she looked up at him. Sesshomaru's face was impassive, the mask back in place. He looked down at her briefly and she looked away, not wanting to seem star-struck. Going slowly, he took his time mounting the stairs when he could have easily flied up.

When they reached the top, he didn't put her down, instead going directly to her room. He pushed aside the covers with one hand and laid Kagome down. He pulled up the blankets for her, all the while she couldn't stop staring at him. _He treats me like I'm going to break or something…_

"Comfortable?" he asked, sounding not the least bit awkward. She nodded and he looked away, frowning.

"I really am sorry about hurting you, Kagome," he said with his back turned to her.

"It's alright, really. I know you didn't mean to—"

"I acted on impulse," he said, cutting her off. "I am sorry that I couldn't control myself."

With that he walked outside, closing the door lightly behind him. _So that's why he's acting nice. He thinks it's his fault I got a concussion… well, a coma really, when you think about. _She looked at the cherry blossom, the pink petals bright and cheerful. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. Unafraid of the darkness, Kagome let the night take over, drifting into peaceful slumber.

* * *

_I was got so depressed when I wrote this, (Kagome's first part), that I actually felt like crying along with her XD I think that it's times like that that you know you've written something truly special._

_So, not as long as Chapter 6, but I think it's just as important. I hope you guys liked it! And don't worry about another sad chapter, it will get better. I'm surprised that I lasted this long. I actually had a lot of trouble with how I wanted to continue from Chapter 6. This chapter's intro was rewritten like 3 times before I settled on how it is._

_Thanks for reading and faving! Thanks to all of you who have added my story to your watcher's list and whatnot, you make it all worth while! _

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: And I want to give a little shout-out to COAIM, who sent me a really great email, right when I got stuck with the intro. Thanks, COAIM, you helped me get inspired to finish what I've started!_


	8. Chapter 8

_OK, guys, back by popular demand, (as if I ever left XD), it's the next chapter! Yeah, Chapter 8 is done and now you can all read it and bask in the wonderment that is my Sesshomaru-Kagome fanfiction XD_

_So, enjoy and tell you friends about it!_

_-Jack Knights_

* * *

"Kagome, why must I wear this? I do not feel the cold as you do," Sesshomaru complained, sounding only slightly whiny.

"Because, if anyone saw you in you kimono and everything they would freak out," Kagome explained, exasperated. "I've already told you this I don't know how many times."

"Hn…"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," she said, fingering the trench coat he wore. It was a dark grey, and although it would easily reach a human's ankles, on his it fell down to his calves.

"Hn…" he repeated, clearly dissatisfied.

"Look, it's just temporary until we find you clothes that are big enough for you. Nothing I have fits," she explained as they walked down the Shrine's steps, heading for the shopping district. "My dad wasn't a tall guy, so it's either that or you wear pink."

She looked at him again, amazed he had even agreed to come along. He looked awkward to her, with the woollen hat, black, and a dark scarf covering his face. But it was necessary, without it his demon tattoos would show. His long hair had been miraculously tucked into the cap, and he could almost pass for a human, albeit his pale complexion and amber eyes. A slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead making him look even stranger.

Kagome had managed to convince him to leave the demon armour and his swords in her bed room, but he was disgruntled nonetheless. He looked oddly vulnerable without them. After several blocks, they reached the subway and she took his arm, leading him down the stairs. He stood stock still, his eyes narrow and his back stick-straight.

"Come on, we have to take the subway," she said, but he wouldn't move.

"The noise is incredible, and the smells wafting up from that 'subway' are too much to bear. Find another route."

"You've got to be kidding me! This is the only way; the taxis cost too much and walking will take us hours! If we don't go down, how do you expect to get there?" she replied, putting her hands on her hips. People had begun staring at them, and she grew self-conscious with all the attention. _God, I forgot what it was like, taking InuYasha around with me was just as bad._

"Hn… very well then, I suppose I can bear it," he grudgingly agreed. _That was easy; he's much more understanding than InuYasha ever was._ "Let us hurry."

Together, they went down the stairs, and Kagome paid for tickets while Sesshomaru stood stoic and disgusted next to her. Handing him the ticket, she led the way to the doors, gave the machine her ticket and waited for him on the other side. He copied her, not seeming at all out of place and met her on the other side.

Still surprised to see how easily he had adapted to modern Tokyo, Kagome managed to hide her face before he could notice. Going the down the escalators, which proved no problem to Sesshomaru either, they stood near the boarding platform and waited for the train. All around them, people crowded and talked loudly on the cell phones, going through daily life without knowing that a demon was in their midst.

The train came, and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. He cringed noticeably before she even heard the train and when she heard it, he clasped his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. When the train stopped, he regained his composure and silently walked in. Kagome followed, unsure of what to think.

The subway was crowded and people pressed up against them from all sides. Sesshomaru stiffened beside her, his eyes narrowing at the plump business man who had just trodden over his foot. Sensing his aura grow, Kagome grasped his arm and looked at him, silently pleading not to start something. He listened immediately, but still glowered at the obnoxious man. _He's quick to get angry, but he pushes it away when I ask him nicely enough. He really isn't that bad…_

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you go through that. It must have been uncomfortable for you, to be surrounded by so many new things," Kagome said after several minutes. They have left the subway station several minutes ago, but Sesshomaru had given her the cold shoulder ever since.

"You know what, I'll get us taxi for the trip home, OK?" she continued. Still he didn't answer, or even look at her. Feeling her patience wear thin, she stopped walking and faced him.

"Look, I don't know what the problem is, but you've got to give a little every now and then. I already apologized, so what do you want?"

"'Give a little'? All I have done is please you. I demand 'a little' in return," he said, crossing his arms. Kagome stood taken aback._ What is his problem?!_

"I wore these ridiculous clothes, walked when we very well could have flied and even went on the damn machine you call a subway, where the noise is tremendous and the stench of humanity is unbearable!" he continued, he voice deathly cold. "I think you owe me something in return for demanding so much of me."

"I'm taking you to go get clothes, so that you'll fit in better, isn't that enough?" she pleaded. He remained still, resolute. "Fine, what is it that you want?"

"Tell me how to get back."

"I've already told you, there is no way for you to get back," she sighed. "Look, for now, you're stuck here, so bear with me, OK?"

"Alright," he agreed nonchalantly.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, what size clothes do you wear?" Kagome asked, riffling through the racks of pants in front of her. She got no answer and turned around to face him.

"Really?" he said, crossing his arms.

"What—oh, right… Um, well you're really tall, so let's go with… this," she said, handing him a pair of dark blue pants, "and this. Go try them on, and we'll see what fits you better."

He shrugged and took the clothes, and began undressing. Sighing, Kagome merely took him by the hand and led him to the changing rooms. Pushing him inside on of the cubicles, she drew the curtain over and left him. Waiting for him to come out, browsed a nearby clothes rack, full of floral Hawaiian shirts. Grimacing, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of a mirror, without his shirt on. The pants were several inches too short and she tried to focus as she talked to him.

"They are too short," he stated plainly, sounding bored.

"I can see that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, go try on the other ones then."

"I already did, this one is longer."

"This isn't going to work. I'll have to make you pants then. Well, we'll move on then; shirts and sweaters are… over there," she said, looking for the section. Leading him by the hand, Kagome took him to a rack of long-sleeved shirts.

"Go on, choose some shirts. We'll check the size here so you don't have to get undressed again."

"It does not matter to me. I find all of them distasteful; you choose," he said, growing more bored by the second.

"Fine then," Kagome said, shaking her head. After several attempts to pull the fabric around this waist and chest, to which he responded by grabbing her wrist and staring her down, they went to the cash register and paid for the items. Leaving the store, she took him to find shoes, which wasn't necessary, he assured her. Giving up, she took him into another store.

"Alright, last thing, the fabric store," Kagome stated, trying to cheer Sesshomaru up. It didn't work.

_Wait a minute… he'd need underwear, right? Does he even __**wear**__ underpants?_

"Sesshomaru, we'll need to stop in here too," she said, looking away from him, slightly embarrassed. She watched as he looked up, scrutinizing the sign. After several moments, his eyes narrowed and he looked down at her.

"Undergarments?" he said. He raised his eyebrows at her, his face a strange mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Well, yeah. You'll need more underwear, right? You've been wearing the same pair for way too long now, it's not healthy."

"You could always wash them," he said, sounding uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Please, after that many washes, they'd disintegrate. Beside, I'm not doing laundry every day for one pair if underpants."

"Very well then," he said, walking to the door. Kagome simply looked at him, clearly embarrassed. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes. She 'ahemed', trying to make him understand, but he remained unchanged. He walked inside without a second thought, leaving Kagome standing outside.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir? My… friend needs some assistance in finding his size," Kagome spoke quietly to one of the many clerks. He looked over her shoulder, were Sesshomaru stood, eyes narrowed at a rack of bras. Looking back at Kagome, she shrugged and silently pleaded.

"But of course, miss," he said pleasantly. "Sir… would you mind coming here for a minute?" When Sesshomaru didn't respond, Kagome sighed and went for him, leading him by the arm. She whispered furiously in his ear, while he simply looked bored and rolled his eyes.

_What a strange couple,_ the clerk thought to himself.

"He comes from… Alaska, way up North, so he doesn't know what his size would be here in Japan," Kagome lied, hoping Sesshomaru would catch on. She tried to catch his eye, but he merely followed the man towards the men's section.

"Alaska sir? What brings you to Tokyo?" the clerk asked.

"A well…" Sesshomaru stated clearly, as if that answered everything. When the man stared at him, questioning him silently, Sesshomaru sighed. "Business; I am a stone-mason."

"Ah… we do have some wonderful architecture here, I am sure you will find something you like in Japan."

"I highly doubt that," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, and sorry!" Kagome called back as she exited the store with Sesshomaru. "You didn't have to threaten the man! He was just trying to help,"

"Please, do not sympathize with that inbred human scum. How dare he attempt to—"

"It's how it's done, especially if you don't know your size!" Kagome cut him off. He narrowed his eyes at her, seething. Sighing, she led him down several more streets, searching for the fabric store her mother would take her to when she would sew kimonos for the summer festivals at the shrine. Going down an alley, Kagome was surprised to find herself at a dead-end side-street.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"You are lost, aren't you?" he asked her flatly. She looked up at him and nodded. "And what is it you would like me to do about it?"

"Well, whenever I'd get lost with InuYasha, he'd take me to the top of a building and I'd find my way from there."

She waited, hoping he wouldn't take offense upon having used his brother's name. He dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head, obviously disappointed. Opening his arms to her, he silently gave her his answer. She held his hand, and found herself wondering what he'd do next.

Unlike InuYasha, who'd let her ride on his back, Sesshomaru grasped her around the waist and jumped up. He easily jumped the building, whereas InuYasha would have to have gone from wall-to-wall to make it to the top. Letting go of her waist, Sesshomaru held her gently enough as she steadied herself.

_Whoa, I'd forgotten just how exhilarating it was to do that! _Kagome thought to herself as she put her hand to her heart. Turning around, she made her way to the edge of the roof, and looked around. After several minutes, she discovered where she was and how to get to the store.

"Alright, I know where to go now."

Grabbing her waist suddenly, he jumped off the side of the building. The ground rushed toward them, and yet, when he touched the ground, he landed lightly. Bending over, she put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply.

_Damn, I really have to get used to that again…_

Kagome stood upright, looking at Sesshomaru, his arms crossed and his head turned away. _The perfect picture of impatience…_ Movement beyond him; shadows stretched ahead of a group of people. They turned down the alley and Kagome looked behind her.

_It's a dead-end… Great, that means only one thing; they saw us. _

She walked forward, racking her mind for a suitable lie to tell them when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, only to be surprised by his face. His eyes were narrowed, but not at her. She could feel the aura around him flare dangerously, and she watched as the group of people—of about six, heavy-set men—drew nearer to them. He stepped in front of her, casually pushing her behind his back. Kagome looked at him, then back at the group of men.

_Great, just what I needed! A bunch of idiots had to choose us to mug, and now they'll have to deal with a full blooded dog demon… Now, how to get _him _not to kill _them_…_

* * *

_Yeah for cliff-hangers! XD I just love doing that. But seriously now, I would have preferred to continue with the chapter, but well… you see, the next chapter is crucial to plot development and whatnot, so I thought I'd leave it like this._

_I realize some of you Kagome fans might be pissed at me for all the situations Kagome seems to get into nowadays. But well, think about it this way… the story doesn't always progress day-to-day. In truth, it's been about 3 weeks since Sesshomaru popped up out of the well, (I guess I should incorporate that into the story), so the stuff she manages to get into happens every other day or less frequently than it appears. _

_Oh, and I realized in the previous chapter that I mentioned that the numbers were English, not traditional Japanese ideograms (hope that's right). Someone pointed out that although they might be English, the Japanese still use them and have for a number of years. So, why wouldn't Sesshomaru know the numbers, as I implied? Simple; go back 500 years and I'm pretty sure that the Japanese didn't use western writing systems AT ALL. Just something I thought I'd clear up._

_Enjoy the story, next chapter is underway! Prepare yourselves for next Thursday! And if anyone has any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask! Oh and, I've got a poll going, so please check it out and vote!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: Sorry about not posting this yesterday; I know I said I was going to post Modays and Thursdays from now on, but I forgot XD Honest! Hope this chapter's worth it!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

Alright! Chapter 9 is done! So, read and review, constructive criticism and no flaming, and enjoy! I command thee!_

_-Jack Knights_

_**Note:**__ I realized that not many people would be familiar with Japan's (and China's as well), custom of underwear shopping. In an upper-class store, if you are looking for underwear, they essentially 'feel' for the size. This goes for both women and men. So, yeah… that would explain Sesshomaru's anger, (and embarrassment too), in the last chapter. On the bright side, he'll have underwear that will fit him perfectly for the next few years XD_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru's eyes were icy cold, yet his aura flamed unrestrained. Kagome felt more afraid of him than the muggers that slowly surrounded them. Several of them drew knives from the inside of their pockets; one of them had a gun. Kagome stood with her back to his, trying to look unafraid. A door she hadn't noticed earlier opened; several men stepped out, grinning madly, drunk on sake. Upon seeing them, their faces paled and they ran back inside.

"Kagome, stay back," Sesshomaru ordered, his voice eerily calm.

"No, I won't leave you," she said. _It's time to put some of that old training to work, _she thought as she adopted a fighter's stance.

"I can't protect you if you don't obey me," he hissed quietly. "Do as I say; get away from them."

"Hey buddy," said one of burlier men, flipping a knife in his hand. "Gives us all your cash, and maybe we won't ruin that pretty face of yours."

"No promises about your girlfriend though," said a man with a smile, his reedy voice irritating. "She's fair game."

"Disgusting filth," Sesshomaru said quietly. His tone of voice should have warned them, but what was one lone man going to do against a group of armed muggers?

"What did ya say, asshole?!" said another man, his large stomach barely covered by a horribly green sweater. "We're gonna make ya eat those words, right boys?!"

"Yeah!" replied the gang. Several sounded enthusiastic, but most were half-heartened at having to get in a fight.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru warned. She simply shook her head and focused on the guy in front of her. He was thin, and his face was pockmarked. He came at her, thinking she was easy prey. Grabbing her wrist, he began dragging her away.

"Come on, pretty young thang. We're gonna have us some fun," he said, his Kansai accent thick and unintelligent.

"Let go of me!" Kagome said, kicking her leg up, her knee making contact with his groin. He fell over, doubled in pain as Kagome skipped past him, avoiding another man's attempt to trap her.

Sesshomaru meanwhile was being 'herded' by five men, all of which were heavier and angrier than the next. They came at him simultaneously; one from behind aiming at his legs, another in front of him going for his head. The other three stood back, preparing themselves to beat him when he was down. But they would wait an eternity for that to happen.

Faster than any human, Sesshomaru's arm shot out and grabbed the man behind him by the neck. A surprised 'ack!' was all he had time to say before he found himself lying facedown in the dirty slush. Nest, he slammed his fist into the other man's stomach, following it with a quick jab at his chin. Grabbing the man by his shirt, he threw him on top of the first guy, knocking them both out.

Landing a blow on the next man's nose, Kagome heard the sickening crack of bone breaking and cringed inwardly. While she jabbed him in the side, and swept his legs out from under him, Sesshomaru quickly disabled three other men. Watching him move, Kagome felt herself become enraptured by his fluid movements. He was lightning fast, and each movement flew quickly into the next without hesitation.

She was so spellbound that she hadn't noticed the last man she took out creep up behind her. Only when she felt the cold twinge of metal against her throat did she snap back into reality. She felt his heavy hand grab her around the waist and pull her closer to him. Her eyes went wide and she swallowed, trying to remain calm.

"Now, now, my pretty, no need to get agitated," he hissed in her ear.

"Hey, asshole!" Sesshomaru heard a man call behind him. Narrowing his eyes at the buffoon's insolence, he slowly turned around, clenching his fists. He looked up and swallowed back the retort he had prepared when he saw Kagome with a knife to her neck. He stood stick-straight, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Bet you wish you had protected your girlfriend now, don't you?" he sneered at him, backing up into a corner, dragging Kagome along with him. "You know what, I'm in a generous mood; so, give me all your money and I'll let the pretty lady go."

_Somehow, I highly doubt it will be so easy,_ Sesshomaru thought sarcastically to himself as he wracked his brain for a strategy. Everything he came up with would involve getting Kagome hurt, and although he thought humans expendable, he didn't want to put her through anything more than he already had.

_Damn… there's no way out. At least, not without hurting her._

"Well, pretty boy, are you going to give me your money, or are you going to let her die?!" the man continued, sounding more insane by the second. "Don't think I won't do it! She's nothing to me, but could you be so heartless?!"

The man's words echoed in his mind, waking distant memories, something he thought he had buried deep enough to never have to think of it again.

* * *

"How could you be so heartless, Sesshomaru?" his father reprimanded. "To kill a human, and one so weak, it is a dishonourable thing to do!"

"Father…" Sesshomaru said, feeling even younger than what he was. "I had enough reason to do so. He tried to exorcize me and—"

"And do you think something so lowly would work against the likes of us?"

"No, but—"

"No excuses! We are demons, Lords of the West! We must not become tyrants and kill without due reasoning!"

His father's voice had risen and Sesshomaru felt stupid and small in front of him. He coward in InuTaisho's wake, feeling his aura rise with his voice. On the verge of tears, he turned around and ran from him. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, becoming lost in the woods. Afraid of what might come for him, but more afraid of his father's rage and disapproval, Sesshomaru climbed hurriedly until the ground was far below.

Several hours later, he could still see no reason as to why his father was right. Sensing InuTaisho's aura drawing nearer, Sesshomaru dropped down and waited for him to come into view. When he did, the two dog demons stood silently in front of one another. Suddenly, his father came forward, standing right in front of him and dropped to his knees, enveloping his son in his arms.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I overreacted and my anger should not have flared toward you like it did. For that, I apologize.

"I-yes, father," Sesshomaru said, unclear of what to say in return.

"I will not, however regret what I said," he continued, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "What you did was wrong and something only a weak, lesser demon would do. You are no insect, nor a mortal; so, behave accordingly."

"Yes, father."

"I know you do not understand, but you will, in time. I will show you how to become a great ruler, and a better man than I ever was."

"Thank you, father; for forgiving my actions," Sesshomaru said, still feeling uncomfortable. His father smiled and patted him on the head, standing.

"Alright then, let's go back to your mother. She must be very worried about you," he said, turning around. They walked in silence, all the while Sesshomaru wondered if he would ever understand his father's amiability toward humans.

* * *

_Something's wrong with Sesshomaru. He's gone too quiet and I don't think this guy is going to let go without a fight._

"Sesshomaru…" she said, trying to bring him around. Behind her, the man fidgeted; sweat dripping down the side of his face. She gulped again, and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the powers she had as a reincarnated priestess. Feeling the power build in her, Kagome reached a hand up to the knife by her neck and pushed it away, ducking away from the man's clumsy attempt to grab her again.

Concentrating the power within her fists, she reached out and made contact with the man's chest. At the same time, she released the stored energy. The resulting blow was fantastic. The sound alone was tremendous; the pot-bellied man's face contorted with pain as he flew back with enough force to smash through the wall behind him. Bricks fell to the ground in front of her, dust covering the floor.

_Oh God, I hope I didn't kill him! _She edged closer to the ruins of the wall, and saw the blood first. Going closer, she saw that the man had cracked his head, but was clearly not dead, seeing as he was spewing profanities at her. _Well, I don't know if that's a shame or a good thing. _She quickly backed out of the room and into the alley before someone inside saw her.

Someone gripped her wrist tightly, and she screamed. Turning around, she punched out wildly, only to have her fist stopped in mid-swing. Sesshomaru looked at her, his face completely devoid of any emotion and his eyes strangely blank. She didn't question him then, instead merely nodding, or when he grabbed her around the waist and took off for the Shrine. Even when he gently let her down, she remained quiet.

Leading him inside, she was surprised to see several suitcases in the hallway. _Shit! I completely forgot; Mom, Souta and Grandpa come home today!_ She quickly stripped her extra clothes, yanking off her boots. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, strangely passive. _Damn, damn, damn! What do I tell them? Do I even bother, or do I—_her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door open and close behind her.

Going to the glass window, she could see Sesshomaru standing in front of the God-tree. As the snow began to fall again, he disappeared. _Great, now he's disappeared. At least I won't have to explain him to Mom…_ Going back to the hallway, she put her boots in the closet and walked into the kitchen, bumping into her brother.

"Hey sister! Where have you been?" said the young adolescent, grabbing her in a hug. "When we came home, you were gone. Did you forget we were coming home today?"

"No, I didn't forget, I just went out for a bit," she said hastily. He could see right through her lie, but she didn't comment. _Damn, he's getting too smart for me to lie to… and he's not much of a little brother anymore either._

"Uh-huh," he said, rolling his eyes. "Hey mom, she home!"

"Hello Kagome!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Did you miss us?"

"Tons, mom!"

"Come on then, we just started with tea," Souta said, going to the kitchen. "You can make dinner for us, since you haven't got any food prepared."

Kagome followed him back into the kitchen, none the least surprised to see everyone drinking hot tea. Her mother was at the sink, washing plates, plates she had forgotten to wash, while her grandfather sat drinking tea passionately. Souta next to him, and the two began a conversation immediately, heatedly discussing Kagome's lack of responsibility.

"Hey, I'm not that irresponsible!" Kagome said, trying to defend herself.

"Was it difficult being alone, Kagome?" her mother asked, sitting down.

"Not really, it wasn't that boring around here," she said as casually as she could. _Things definitely weren't boring with Sesshomaru around. _"So, how was skiing?"

"It was won—"

"It was awesome, sis!" Souta interrupted his mother. "You really should have come with us. Even Grandpa had fun, didn't you?"

"I broke my leg trying to use those stupid contraptions," he said, trying to swallow his pride.

"Yeah, but you got to see all the young ladies in the lodge," Souta said, poking at his grandfather's arm. "Lucky bast—"

"Souta…" his mother warned.

"Heh, sorry mom,"

"I was not ogling girls, I was relaxing!" her grandfather shouted. Kagome lost herself in the conversation, not really paying attention to anyone. She offhandedly drank her tea, frequently stealing glances out the window. _Where is he? He's been gone for way too long…_

"Kagome is something bothering you? You seem very distant," her mother asked worriedly.

"Oh, no mom, everything's fine. Really, it's just… the snow," she said, trying to think up a lie. "We got so much of it and it's going to be a pain to clear away if it keeps up at this rate."

"Yes, but don't worry yourself, Kagome. Souta and I will help you shovel it away."

"Wait what?! I just got back from all that snow! And now I'm going to have to—" he faltered. Kagome and her mother both sent him such bitter stared that he shallow his complaint.

"I think I'm going to bed, OK mom?"

"Alright then, Kagome. Good night, see you in the morning."

"Hey, what about dinner? You said—" again Souta stopped himself, wary of his mother's glares. "Um, sleep tight, sis!"

"Good night Kagome," her grandfather called as she climbed the stairs. She quickly went to her room, closed and locked the door, then opened the window. Leaning on the window sill, she waited. Several minutes passed, and still Sesshomaru didn't show up. After nearly half an hour, Kagome sighed and closed the window. Leaving it unlatched in case he came back during the night, Kagome changed into pyjamas, and dove under the covers.

Sleep came reluctantly to her, but after several hours, she finally gave in and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Somewhere on the border between dreams and reality, a dog howled, and to Kagome, it sounded like the saddest howl in the world.

* * *

_Why won't you let me go back? I do not belong here, in this strange, demon-less world,_ Sesshomaru thought unhappily to himself as he stood at the bottom of the well. After so many hours of standing in the well, waiting for something to happen, he grew more and more anxious. _Will, I never return to the past, to my empire, to Rin? _

Leaving the well, the ran into the surrounding woods, transforming as he went. He howled his frustration and sadness into the midnight sky. He howled for his Rin, for his father and for his now destroyed life. Little did he realize, he howled for his confused heart as well.

* * *

_Well, Chapter 8 is done. And damn, was it a long one. It was fun and sad, but mostly difficult to write. I couldn't see Sesshomaru properly, what he would be like, during the first three times that I wrote this. I think I got it nailed down, at least somewhat. _

_Now we get to serious character development and relationship evolvement. Or one would think, right? Am I teasing you, or misleading you? XD I had to leave you with that because there's no cliff hanger this time around. They must be getting lonely, (the cliff hangers), in this story, because I use them all in other stuff XD._

_So, review, comment and suggestions. You can ask me stuff as well, and I will try to answer them. I always try to answer your questions, but some of you don't accept PMs, so instead I answer them in this little part of the next chapter. If it's too critical to the storyline, then expected a big fat nothing in response._

_So, thanks for reading, and hope you liked it, (I know its a little clichéd),_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: I passed the 1000 views mark on Friday! Thank you everyone for making my story so popular! Let's see if we can't beat the 2000 views in August!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 is here for you all to enjoy! Wow, I finally reached the double digits! So, read and review, constructive criticism and no flaming please._

_Big thanks to all my fans,_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome dear, are you sure you're alright?" her mother asked her. The two had been washing dishes in the kitchen, and despite her attempts at conversation, Kagome remained unresponsive.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Kagome answered, distracted. _Two weeks… he's been gone for two weeks now. Did he manage to get back?_

"Kagome…" her mother put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "What's distracting you like this? The last time you were like this was…"

Thinking back, Kagome realized what her mother was hinting at. The last time she had been distant and depressed was three years ago, when she discovered she couldn't go back through the well. For months, she had tried to forget the Feudal Era, everyone she helped, the friends she had made, _him_.

"Is it him, Kagome? Did he come back?"

"Wha—no, mom, InuYasha didn't come back," she said hurriedly. _But his brother did manage to._ "He could never come back," she added under her breath.

"I won't pry, but…"

"I know mom, believe me, I understand where you're coming from. But it isn't him." Kagome assured her.

"Oh, well… that's good then," she left it there, thankfully.

"I'm going upstairs, OK? I didn't finish all my homework and classes start again on Thursday, so I'd better get started."

"Alright, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Going upstairs, Kagome groaned inwardly at the thought of the pile of work she should have had done weeks ago. But with everything that had happened, she couldn't manage. Sighing, she scratched her head and opened the door to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see the lifelessness in them that her mother had seen.

Throwing cold water on her face, Kagome tried to wake her brain up. Going to her bedroom, Kagome sat down at her desk and opened a drawer, taking out the books she would need. Leaving Mathematics for last, she pushed the books away from her and reached instead for Physics.

She paused as her hand brushed up against the cherry blossom that she had put in the glass of water. Although almost two months had passed since she first saw it fluttering through her window, and it still hadn't died. In fact, Kagome was sure it had grown. Ignoring it, she reached for her pens and began to work.

_Newton's first law stated that… _she began. _Stated that… what the hell does it say? _Kagome thought, dropping her pen. Raking her fingers through her hair, she sighed.

"You can't concentrate, can you?" came a voice from behind her. Whirling around, Kagome nearly fell out of her chair.

"InuYasha?! But, how…" Kagome stuttered, at a loss for words. There he was, sitting on her bed, his legs crossed and Tetsusaiga at his shoulder. He was exactly as she remembered him; long silver hair, dog ears and yellow eyes.

"Feh, you always did daydream at the worst moments," he said, shaking his head.

"I do not daydream!" she argued, but he merely smiled at her. Standing now, he walked the short distance between them and stood in front of her. Looking up at his face, she saw that he was sad.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yes, InuYasha? What's wrong?" she asked, afraid of what he'd say. He crouched down, his arms in front of him as he looked up at her.

"Do you remember what you promised me? That you'd find a way to move on, live your own life in your world?"

"InuYasha, you're not making any sense. You're here now, so that doesn't matter anymore," Kagome said, pushing back the chair. She sat down in front of him, sitting on her knees. He turned his head away from her, looking depressed. She put her hand on his cheek and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

_Don't you love me anymore InuYasha? _Kagome wanted desperately to say it, but found she couldn't. InuYasha looked at the cherry blossom on her desk and frowned.

"Why did you keep that stupid flower?"

"Because I—" she stopped herself. _Why did I keep it? _She couldn't answer herself.

"Listen to me, Kagome; get rid of it," InuYasha said, standing. "It will bring you nothing but painful memories and nightmares."

"But…" she began, but the look on his face silenced her.

"I have to go now," he said, going to the window she hadn't noticed was open. "Promise you'll forget about me, please Kagome." With that, he ducked out the window and disappeared into the snow.

"InuYasha, wait! Don't go!" Kagome shouted as she ran for the window. But he was already gone.

Her eyes flew open, and Kagome sat up at her desk, a paper stuck to her face. Pulling it off, Kagome looked down and saw that she hadn't gotten any further in her Physics report. She stood and looked around her. Going to the window, Kagome looked outside and stared at the falling snow.

_It was all a dream,_ she thought as she slide the window pane up and poked her head outside. The weather was freezing, and the snow stung as it hit her face, but she was instantly awakened by it. She closed the window but stood staring at the harsh weather outside.

"Back to work…" she mumbled to herself as she sat down with her unfinished Physics report, the smell of cherry blossoms thick in the air.

* * *

Many hours later, Kagome was asleep at her desk, her homework finished as best she could. She was in such a deep sleep that she did not hear the window open and close, a figure stepping into the room from outside. Sesshomaru brushed snow off his kimono and looked about the room.

_Somehow, I always end up back here._ Seeing Kagome asleep at her desk, papers and books scattered around her, he frowned. _Stupid girl, working herself to sleep. _

He went over to her and picked her up; she stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He removed her slippers and sweater, laying her down on the bed. Drawing the covers up to her neck, Sesshomaru watched as she rolled over, still asleep.

Going back to the desk, he reached to turn off the lamp when he spied the flower blossoming in the glass. It's unusually sweet smell washed over him and he stared at it, scrutinizing the plant.

_It's grown… but how? This is most definitely not the season for it. _

Shutting off the lamp, he turned the chair around and sat down, facing Kagome. He crossed his arms, but did not sleep. He couldn't calm himself anymore; something was eating away at him, making him feel agitated, restless. Sighing, he shook his head and tried to think.

"InuYasha…" he heard Kagome mumble in her sleep. "You… jerk."

_At least we can agree on one subject, _he thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the noises of her family going about their daily routine. Her brother had his music playing loudly, an annoying habit he had recently acquired. Next door, she heard her grandfather's muttered prayers. And the smell of fried rice and coffee wafted from behind her closed door. Smiling, she cracked opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling.

_But… didn't I fall asleep at my desk? _Turning her head, she looked at her desk. The chair was pushed in and everything was exactly as she remembered it from last night. She sat up and yawned loudly, stretching as she threw back the covers. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, Kagome's feet touched the floor.

_That's funny… where are my slippers? _Looking about the room, she couldn't find them. Pulling out the chair, she looked for them under her desk, to no avail. Standing, her eye caught the cherry blossom. She gasped in surprise.

"It's huge…" she muttered as she studied the plant. Seemingly overnight, it had grown several new flowers and green shoots could be seen in the glass; roots, trying to find their way to soil. "No way, that's not possible."

Annoyed that she couldn't find her slippers, Kagome put the extraordinary plant growth in the back of her mind and opened the door. Her brother and grandfather were still in their rooms, so she hurried to the bathroom. Giving her hair a quick brush, Kagome looked for her slippers, wondering where she had left them. Frowning, she descended the stairs.

"Hey mom, have you seen my…" she said as she walked into the kitchen. She forgot her sentence when she saw who had her slippers. Sesshomaru stood in front of the stove, wearing a long sleeve shirt she remembered buying for him and pants that were too many inches too short, frying rice. He turned at the sound of her voice, his face blank and impassive.

"Oh, good morning Kagome," her mother said, sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. Unable to answer, she simply stared at Sesshomaru, who shrugged at the woman and turned back to the stove.

"Mom…"

"Don't worry dear; I know everything that's happened."

"Everything?" Kagome asked, suddenly worried. Looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head, she wondered just how much he had told her mother. "Listen mom, what happened in the alley was a fluke, a—"

"What are you talking about Kagome? Did something happen?" her mother asked, worriedly. She pleaded with her eyes, and Kagome flinched. _Damn it, now what? She probably thinks that…_

"Oh, God no mom! How could you… I would never… He's just," Kagome stuttered out half sentences when she caught her mother's look.

"Kagome, explain yourself," her mother said, her tone going serious. She sighed and sat down, rolling her shoulders. Recounting the events that had transpired since Sesshomaru had popped out of the well, Kagome watched as her mother's face went through a long series of emotions in just a few minutes.

"No wonder you forgot we came home yesterday," her brother said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes still half closed.

"Souta! How long have you been standing there?" Kagome asked worriedly. He yawned and stopped dead when he saw Sesshomaru standing there, looking down at him.

"Whoa… um, hi?" he said nervously as he inched his way toward the table.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said blatantly. Souta nodded in return and quickly sat down, throwing questioning looks at Sesshomaru. He turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow, who looked back her brother and narrowed her eyes at him. He shrugged and grabbed her untouched tea, downing it quickly.

"So, sis… who's this?" he said, pointing his thumb at Sesshomaru. Kagome blinked once and could feel herself go red in the face as she tried to explain.

"Well, he's Sesshomaru…"

"Oh, InuYasha' half brother…" he said, looking at her questioningly. "So, he's the one that's always trying to kill everything?"

Kagome felt herself go several shades redder and she stared at her hands, which were clenched tightly in her lap. Looking at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, she saw his ear twitch, the only indication that he had heard her brother. She sighed and gave Souta a look that could mortally wound a buffalo. He ignored her.

"So, Sesshomaru, how long will you be staying with us?" her mother asked, breaking the tension.

"I do not know," he said, turning off the stove and bring plates of food with him as he sat down next to Kagome. "Hopefully not too long."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you like," her mother said cheerfully.

"Wow, you're a pretty good cook, Sesshomaru," Souta said as he devoured his breakfast.

Sesshomaru ignored him, instead staring intently at Kagome. She blinked in surprise, unnerved by his gaze. Eating quietly, she tried not to think about anything in particular.

"Aren't you going to eat as well, Sesshomaru?" her mother asked when he simply remained staring at Kagome.

"He doesn't eat… this kind of food, mom," Kagome tried to explain. "He's a full demon, remember?"

"Oh… then what would you like? I'm sure I could find something for you to eat for dinner," her mother persisted.

"Nothing, I do not need to eat as frequently as you do," he said flatly. Kagome looked from her mother's surprised face to Sesshomaru's bored one and back again. Undeterred, her mother smiled warmly.

"Alright, but surely you will get hungry at some point? What could I make you then?"

"Mom…" Kagome groaned.

"Kagome, be nice to your guest. Everyone has to eat, regardless of who they are," her mother scolded. Kagome rolled her eyes and the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, smiling slightly.

"Actually, I find this food tolerable. I will eat this to save you from any inconvenience," he said, surprising Kagome.

"Oh, alright then," her mother replied, still smiling. "But if there's anything you want, just tell me and I'll see if I can get it for you."

_This is too weird… Sesshomaru and my mom actually having a conversation; this has to be a dream,_ Kagome thought as she listened to them exchange small talk. Souta however, seemed unconvinced. He sat at the end of the table, pouting. Growing uncomfortable, Kagome finished her food quickly and stood suddenly.

"Well, I'm sure you've got a busy day ahead of you mom. Sesshomaru and I will just leave you alone then," she said hurriedly, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm. He stood without his usual protesting and she ducked out of the room quickly before she could be questioned.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she hurried to her room, Sesshomaru following her in silence. Already inside her room, she began organizing her books and putting away her work, doing anything in general to distract herself. As she rushed around her room, he stood in the door way, leaning against the wood frame with his arms crossed.

"Kagome…" he began.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagome answered distractedly. She didn't pause or look at him, anxious for some reason. _He's back?! But… where did he go in the first place?_ He sighed and came to her, grabbing her arm. She stopped then and turned to look at him, suddenly afraid. His face was a strange mixture of emotions she couldn't decipher.

"Kagome, I am sorry," he said quietly. Confused, Kagome looked at him, trying to understand.

"Sorry? Sorry about what, exactly?"

"I am sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself in that alley," he said, frowning. "I shouldn't have… I—"

"It's OK, you don't have to explain yourself," she said, shaking her head. "Really, I'm fine," she added when he looked at her in surprise.

"You forgive much too easily," he said. _He can't forgive himself, even if I can. _She went to her closet and grabbed clothes at random, and turned to look at him. He was still frowning, and she went to him; he looked at her then, without saying a word.

_Whatever made him freeze up like that, it's obviously personal,_ she thought as she touched her hand to his, walking to the bathroom._ If he wants to speak about it, I'll listen, but I won't pressure him for an explanation. _On her way, she passed her grandfather walking out of his room.

"Oh, good morning Granddad," she said, walking hurriedly past him. He nodded at her, the only consent of having heard her. Inside the bathroom, Kagome hummed to herself as she prepared herself a bath. On the other side of the door, she heard her grandfather shouting.

"Demon! There's a demon in the house!" she heard him bellow. _Guess he's met Sesshomaru then… _Going back into the hall, Kagome sighed and watched as her grandfather grabbed a handful of sutras and began flinging them at Sesshomaru, who looked amused by the old man's actions.

"Granddad, this is Sesshomaru," she said, trying to pacify him. "He is not a threat, so why don't you go downstairs and have some tea with Mom, OK?"

He did as she said, grudgingly, and went down the stairs, muttering and grumbling about demons. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was smiling slightly, and shrugged. He shook his head in silent answer as Kagome went back into the bathroom.

* * *

_Alright! This is my longest chapter to date, I think. It was actually kind of strange writing this one, because I didn't know how Kagome's family would react to Sesshomaru, but then I remembered about the first time they met InuYasha, so I took my inspiration from there._

_So, it seems that character development is something I don't have to worry about; the relationship between them is coming along pretty damn smoothly, and the pace is exactly how I want it at. Everything seems resolved, sort of, at this point._

_Thanks for R&R!  
_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: Sorry guys, but I'm putting this and my other story, Conquering The Past, on hold for the next two weeks. Life is getting hectic and I need to sort some stuff out before I can get back to writing. Hope you can understand!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 is here! Enjoy it, I know you've been waiting for it but I guarantee it's worth it! So, read and review, constructive criticism and no flaming please. _

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"Sorry," Kagome said, her words muddled by the pins in her mouth. She had poked his ankle accidentally when she tried to pin the cloth in place.

"Be more careful," Sesshomaru answered testily. "I do feel pain, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But after everything you've gone through—all of those battles—a pinprick is nothing compared to that."

_After everything I've been through… I'll never be able to go back to that now, _Sesshomaru thought as he silently gazed out the living room window. He crossed his arms as he looked at nothing in particular. _I really am stuck here, aren't I?_

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hm?" he said, snapping out of his trance. He looked at Kagome, the dark cloth in her hand. She was looking at him, her eyes showing a hint of concern. He looked away as she stood, feeling something strange inside him.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said again, putting a hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, honest."

"Oh, it's alright, Kagome. You didn't offend me; I'm… distracted," he said, his brows narrowing in response to his confusion. He _was_ confused, but he had no idea why or what about.

"Alright then," she said, not pressing him. In the months they had spent together, Kagome and Sesshomaru had begun to develop an understanding of each other. Kagome gave him the space he needed and Sesshomaru kept her company, silently of course. Several minutes later, Kagome stood and smiled triumphantly.

"Done," she said happily. "You can go take them off now. Just be careful not to take off any of the pins."

He nodded silently and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Now sporting black jeans and a dark blue turtle neck, Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to finish the pair of dark brown. He leaned over her shoulder to watch her work. She turned to him, and smiled. She laughed when he turned away, his cheeks flashing red. Finishing up, she stood and handed him the pants.

"Here," she said. "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," he said quietly, folding them up neatly. "Thank you," he added as he left the living room. Kagome followed him upstairs, where he grandfather, who after much complaining and insults, gave his room to Sesshomaru. The room was sparsely furnished; everything that had given it the charm of an old man was gone.

Looking around the room, Kagome suddenly felt sad for Sesshomaru. _He has nothing to call his own in this world. Everything he owned is back in the Feudal Era. I wish I could make this feel more like his home._

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I was wondering… Is there anything I can, you know, do to make you feel at home here?"

"What do you mean?" he said without turning around.

"Well, you know; is there anything you want? We've been around the city a lot lately, but you don't seem the least bit interested in anything here. So I was wondering if there's something special you'd like to call your own?"

She watched his back as his shoulders dropped and a small sigh escaped him. It was a while before he moved again. Turning around, Kagome was amazed to see his face was a mixture of puzzlement and sadness.

"No, Kagome; there's nothing I want, or need, from you," he said as politely as he could manage._ This situation is not permanent, there's no need for you to do anything for me._ He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. Sensing her thoughts, he sat down next to her.

"I just want you to feel welcome here, that's all," she said sadly. Kagome looked at him; Sesshomaru simply stared back. "Stupid… I should have realized it myself…"

"Kagome…" he began. "You know that I have to go back to the Feudal Era. I am a demon, and I must rule the lands beyond the well as my father did before me. If I cannot, the demons will overrun my kingdom and I—"

"I know, Sesshomaru," Kagome butted in. "Believe me, I understand. It's just… well, I've gotten attached to you is all."

He stood suddenly, his face hidden from her. He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, letting it linger. And then he was gone, out the window.

_Oh well, I guess I over-stepped my bounds again… At least I know he'll be back. _Shaking her head, Kagome got to her feet and left the room.

"Kagome dear, you are spending too much time with that demon," her grandfather said suddenly while at the dinner table. They had been eating in silence up until then, Kagome's mind wandering about, thinking of Sesshomaru.

"What?" she said, having not heard a thing.

"Gramps is right for once Kagome—" Souta cut in.

"—Hey!"

"You don't spend any time with your old friends anymore. All day you sit and wait for that jerk to come back."

"He is not a jerk!" she said, jumping to Sesshomaru's defence. "He's just…" she continued, at a loss for words.

"Kagome, what Souta and Gramps are trying to say is that you're wasting your time by staying here at home," her mother said calmly, trying to keep the peace. "Go out for once and have some fun. You only have another four days until you start your courses again."

"Don't waste 'em, sis! You're old enough to go to the clubs now, so go on!"

"You could just help out at the shrine," Gramps suggested, earning glares from everyone. "Alright, never mind…"

"You know what, you're right," Kagome said, feeling her spirits lift for the first time in days. "I think I will go out. I'm gonna call Ayumi and Eri right now!"

Dashing for the phone in the hall, she dialled up her friends and talked up a storm.

_At least she's happy_, Kagome's mother thought. _I hate to see her sad…_

_

* * *

_

An hour and a half later, Kagome stood in a crowded club, loud techno music pumping in her ears, her friends somehow keeping a conversation. She had a drink in her hand, guys were hitting on her, and yet, she couldn't have a good time. Despite her friends best efforts, she couldn't have any fun.

"Come on, Kagome! Get into the mood!" Eri said enthusiastically.

"How about a dance?" Ayumi said, tugging on her hand. Kagome pulled away and shook her head.

"You guys go; have fun," she insisted, waving her hands in apology. "I don't feel well, I think I'll go home."

"Are you sure?" Ayumi asked, looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Honestly, this isn't really my thing," Kagome admitted. "You go with Eri and grab a guy or two."

"Well…"

"Come on, Ayumi! She's not feeling well, let her go," Eri said becoming bored. "See you later, Kagome!"

"Alright, bye," Ayumi said, still unsure. Kagome watched them go, trying to smile. Waving good-bye, she walked out the club and into the relatively quite city. The sky was clear and she could see the full moon high above her. Walking home, Kagome felt her thoughts drift to InuYasha.

_A full moon… InuYasha would be at his strongest right now. Well, even when his power waned with the new moon he was still pretty strong._

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't hear the foot steps behind her, growing closer with every minute. Only when the hurried clash of shoes against pavement was right behind her did she snap out of her daydream. Someone grabbed by the shoulder and turned her around, grabbing her wrists in a power hand. She had no time to scream or call for help before a second hand came over her mouth.

"You little witch! I'll kill you for what you did to me and my boys!"

Recognizing the man as the thug she had taken down with her powers, Kagome felt herself react to him before she could think. Concentrating her power in her hands, she tried to hit him before he could stop her. But he was waiting for; lifting her by the face, he slammed her head against a wall. Dazed, Kagome lost her focus and the power disappeared.

_Too bad I never learned how release my energy through my body… _she thought as her head swam. Through her hazy eyes, she saw a flash of silver; a bright pen knife suddenly appeared in his hand. Releasing her face, he grabbed her neck and held in place.

"I want to hear you scream as you die," the man whispered in her ear.

Kagome watched through wide eyes as the blade whistled through the air, racing to stab her in the chest.

_Sesshomaru!_

_

* * *

_

_I'm back baby, and so are my cliffhangers! Yeah, it good to be writing again. I've been way too busy with life and school, not to mention moving house. It took me over five weeks to finish this chapter; I even considered finishing the story with this one. In the end though, I decided to keep going with it and show off some real character development. _

_Enough about me; you guys enjoy the story and the chapters to come. Thanks for waiting!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: Even though I am back at writing, I probably won't be releasing on a regular basis. I'll upload when I have the time and write when my hectic schedule permits me to._


	12. Chapter 12

_Here it is! The long awaited Chapter 12! You can all stop salivating now. Read & Review, no flaming please and enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

_

Out of nowhere, a white streak tackled the thug holding her against the wall. Falling to the ground, Kagome rubbed her bruised throat. She coughed, gasping for breath. A light hand touched her shoulder and she looked up.

"Sesshomaru?!" she said bewildered. There he was, in front of her, concern plainly visible on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to look her in the eyes. She nodded, at a loss for words. He offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. Standing now, Kagome could feel her spirit elating.

_He came for me! Sesshomaru saved me, again! _

"Let's go," she said, putting her hand on his arm. He shook his head, his face suddenly contorted with rage. "Forget about him; he's not worth it."

"Wait," he said as he walked forward, his demonic power flaring with every step. The thug lay slumped against the wall, stunned by the force with which he had been thrown. Kagome could feel him seething, the tendrils of his overflowing power nearly visible. Standing over the man, he grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him in the air as if he was weightless.

"You petty humans with your useless weapons…" he said his voice icy. "I spared your life once, and for her sake, I'll do it again."

Kagome sighed with relief and felt herself relaxing. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru still hadn't let the man down, and he was beginning to struggle feebly against the demon's iron hold. His power hadn't ebbed either; Sesshomaru was still high strung and she could feel him struggling with himself.

"But if you ever come near her again, you will pay with your life," he said, eyes growing red. "I am not a weak human; I could snap your neck without even trying."

Kagome watched in horror as he shook the man as if to emphasis his meaning. When Sesshomaru still didn't calm down, she went to him and put her hand on his.

"Alright, you proved your point; let him go." He pushed Kagome back without looking at her; she let him.

"Stay away from me, Kagome," he said his voice tense.

He stood stoic and lifeless for a few more moments, then Sesshomaru's grip lessened on the man's jacket, and the thug fell to the ground in a heap. His sputtered something at them, to which Sesshomaru answered with a hard stare. Losing what little bravery he had left, the man quickly and painfully got to his feet and hobbled away as fast as he could. Alone, they stood in the alley in silence.

_He still can't calm down,_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched him with his back turned to her. His white hair whipped around him, not with the wind, but with the force of his own energy. She could hear him snarling, the sound ripping through the air. _If this keeps up, he'll hurt someone._ She quietly walked around him, standing in front of him. His face was hidden from her and he made no motion of acknowledging her.

"I trust you, Sesshomaru," she said quietly. Pressing herself against him, she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Although he remained unresponsive, Kagome could feel his demon power subsiding. _Please, don't let it overcome you. _

Eventually, his power died away, going back to its normal level. Grateful, Kagome held him tighter and let the adrenaline go. She lifted her head and stared at his amber eyes. Her hands left his chest and went to his face. He didn't recoil at her touch, instead letting her hands trace the demonic markings on his cheekbones.

Allowing him to pick her up, Sesshomaru felt himself elate, flying through the clear sky towards the Shrine that had inevitably become his temporary home. Choosing to go through her window instead of the main door, Sesshomaru quietly entered the silent house. Placing Kagome on her feet, he left her to change. She didn't even have to call him; he slipped back inside her room without a sound.

Returning with the pillow he had been using, he let her change into a nightgown. He himself took off the sweater he was wearing. Turning around, he felt Kagome draw him nearer to her; gently he placed her on the bed and tucked her in. She smiled dreamily at him, and made herself comfortable. Expecting him to leave, she was surprised when he remained kneeled at her side, stroking her hair.

"What is it?" she asked him, trying to fight off the blackness of sleep. He didn't answer; instead he remained as he was, gently brushing her hair with his long fingers. Feeling herself drift toward inevitable dreams, Kagome focused on his eyes; the usual hard amber was now soft and calm.

"Thank you, Kagome," she heard him say on the border of a dream.

_I'm dreaming again… of that day, when I came back… aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself standing with her back to the Bone Eater's Well. In front of her stood InuYasha, his face unusually calm. He smiled at her sadly and she approached him. He shook his head, and backed away slowly.

"You have to go back, Kagome," he said, hanging his head.

"But why?" she asked him desperately. "Why can't I stay here with you?"

"Because, you don't belong here anymore," he said, his voice filled with emotion. "Your world isn't this one anymore. I can't explain it, but I know you have to go back."

"Then come with me! Please, InuYasha, I'm begging you, don't leave me alone!"

"I can't go with you, not anymore," he said, looking at her now. His eyes shone with unshed tears. "I have to stay here and make things right."

"But it isn't fair!" she cried exasperatedly.

"I know, Kagome," he said, putting his arms around her. Kagome cried into his shoulder, feeling as though her very soul had been ripped to pieces. "Thanks for putting things right for me."

"I love you, InuYasha," she whispered. She felt herself being pitched backwards, her fall being driven by InuYasha's gentle push.

_But I love you!_ She thought as her tears drifted towards the heavens. InuYasha's face appeared above her, the saddest expression on his features.

"Good-bye, Kagome," he said to her. "I wish I could've had the chance to love you back."

* * *

_Taa-daa! Now you know mostly what happened back in Chapter 1. Yes, I had been planning this all along, right from the beginning. Honestly, ever since I watched InuYasha's final season on DVD, I felt like he was being much too insensitive towards Kagome. And now, this shall be developed on that inability of his. But to be fair, I don't hate InuYasha, (he's too kick ass to hate), but for intents and purposes, he's the "bad guy" in this story. Don't worry though, I'll redeem him somehow ;)  
_

_I've got a ton of questions from my friends as to what the growing cherry blossom means, and I'm sure you've all been wondering what it means as well. Well, sorry, but I'm saving that explanation for the very end, like the almost last chapter end. XD_

_And finally, sorry that this chapter is so short; I was writing this until around 12 PM, and I felt that I should leave it on a sadder note. Besides, I don't wanna give you guys too much to think about. At least that's one of many questions answered :P_

_Thanks for sticking with me!_

_-Jack Knights_


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, Chapter 13! I guess this should be a bad luck chapter, right? Well, I don't think so! :) So, read & review, comment and questions, no flaming, blah blah blah. Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: A quick shout-out to a few fans; COAIM, Jacob-imprinted-on-me-hehe, and knifethrower, thanks for your kind words and for sticking it out with me. You guys rock!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome stood outside the Bone Eater's Well, looking into its black abyss that used to be her way to another world. She had snuck out of the house while her mother had been busy preparing dinner. Alone inside the little hut, she let her mind wander aimlessly.

She went down the ladder leading to the bottom of the well. Fully expecting nothing to happen, she wasn't disappointed. She knelt on the cold earth, her hands rubbing at the hard ground she used to be able to go through.

_Did you really mean that, InuYasha? Did you really not feel anything for me, nothing at all?_

Kagome could feel the tears coming and she blinked them away furiously. She slammed her fists into the ground, sending dry specs of soil into the air.

_Stupid… so stupid. I should have realized he couldn't—wouldn't—get over Kikyo. There was no place in his heart for me since the beginning._

The tears fell heavily onto her hands, washing away the dirt in small, warm streams.

_But even so, I can't hate him for that. It's my fault for letting it happen. And then there's the Jewel… I knew it was cursed, but still, all I wanted was for him to be happy, for me to stay with him. I even tried to get rid of his love for Kikyo._

As an afterthought, she wondered out loud: "I guess that is kinda selfish. No wonder the Jewel turned on me…"

_And what do I get? Nothing but a broken heart… well, at least he's happy, even if it is with __**her**__. No, I can't let my jealously keep doing this to me. I have to stop thinking about the past and focus on what's happening now._

Lost in thought, she failed to hear the wood door open and close above her. Only when a shadow darkened what little light had managed to come in through the cracks did she snap out of her daydream. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru looking over the edge at her, his amber eyes clear of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice wavering. She stood wiping the tears from her face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Never mind," she mumbled, reaching for the ladder. She made her way up slowly, trying her best to regain her composure before he could notice how upset she was. When she reached the top, he offered her a hand, helping her get over the edge. He looked at her, turning his head when she looked away.

_Nothing escapes him… I don't know why I even bother trying to hide my emotions from him._ She waited for him to question her, as InuYasha would whenever she was down. But he simply looked at her, his face unreadable. She blinked at him, feeling herself blush.

"Your mother says dinner is ready," he said, letting go of her hand. He walked to the door and opened it; but he didn't leave. Instead he looked back at her, raised an eyebrow in silent question. She sighed and nodded, sliding off the edge of the well. Kagome walked slowly, trying not to seem weak.

_Why bother, he knows you're a mess, _a voice said snidely in the back of her head.

_Oh shut up, no one asked you, _she shouted right back. _Great, now I know I'm going crazy… I'm talking to myself... Perfect._

_

* * *

_

She walked past him, without pausing or waiting for him to follow. Sesshomaru closed the door but she didn't wait for him. He walked slowly behind her, and reached the door just as she slammed it behind her.

_I know she is suffering… however, I of all people do not deserve such treatment,_ he thought to himself angrily as he walked in after her. She was already at the table, eating quickly and quietly. As he stood against the door frame, looking at her, room grew stifling.

When she looked up at her brother, he shied away, and turned to look at a particularly interesting piece of wallpaper. She finished quickly, downing the water at her place and placed the dishes in the sink. As she left, she threw him a quick glance anyone else would've missed.

_Don't follow me,_ her face had told him. _Just leave me alone._ He, and most likely the rest of the family, heard her run up the stairs and slam her door shut. Looking over at Kagome's mother, whom nodded in silent agreement with him, Sesshomaru calmly went after her.

_No great demon lord would let an insolent human disrespect him like Kagome has done. She will apologize._ His steps were quiet, even though he felt like thundering up the stairs. He heard Kagome's quiet sobs and smelt her tears in the air, and her sadness tugged at him.

_I don't know why, but I seem to sympathize with her. Something inside me stirs when I see her depressed like this._

Brutally squashing the feeling of uneasiness rising inside him, Sesshomaru regained his composure. Not even pausing to knock, he opened the door and strode inside.

"Sesshomaru…" a small voice said in surprise. He turned around to see Kagome sitting on her bed, her face blotchy and smell of tears in the air. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her, instead he raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. She blinked at him in return.

"What is it? What do you want?" she asked him, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Still he didn't answer her, remaining stoic and irritated.

"If you're not going to talk, just get out of here, OK?" she said quietly, her voice almost pleading him to go. Immediately, he understood that he had it wrong. _She meant me no disrespect; Kagome is just wants to be left alone._

"Well, are you going to say something or just keep staring at me?" she said, sounding more like herself. Kagome reached for a tissue and found her box empty. "Great…" she grumbled.

She got up and tried to move past Sesshomaru, but he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and for the first time she saw comprehension in his eyes. He pressed his hand to hers and she felt her fist close over something. Looking down, she noticed he had given her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Kagome blinked in surprise. _He's never said that to me before. Or anyone else I'm betting._ Taking the piece of white linen, she dried her eyes, letting the feel of the material linger on her flushed cheeks.

_It smells pretty good, familiar, _she thought as the smell wafted past her nose. In a sudden overwhelming flush of emotion, she hugged him close. She felt him stiffen as usual, but he soon relaxed. He put a hand on her head in awkward attempt to comfort her. She smiled a little and laughed inwardly.

_He's not much better at this than I am…_ she thought to herself, feeling lighter the longer she held him.

_At what, Kagome?_ That same small voice of reason said in the back of her head. Kagome pushed him away then, not wanting to know what it was. She looked at him, then at the floor when she noticed the look of confusion on his face.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," she mumbled, handing him back the handkerchief. He shook his head, pressing it back into her palm.

"No, it's yours," he said his voice a deep whisper.

"Um, OK…" she said awkwardly. With that, he walked out the room, silently closing the door behind him.

_What was all that about?_ She sat down at her bed, feeling the soft fabric in between her fingers. Kagome felt herself beginning to daydream when movement suddenly caught her eye. Going over to the desk, she noticed the cherry blossom looked smaller. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on it again; but it didn't move a second time.

_God I must be tired… I'm seeing things now._ She picked up the handkerchief Sesshomaru had given her. Studying it, Kagome suddenly realized why it had seemed so familiar to her.

_This is part of the handkerchief InuYasha tore up to bandage my finger when I pricked it on the arrowhead in the God Tree back in the Feudal Era! But where did Sesshomaru get it?_

_

* * *

_

_Well, it looks like someone's in trouble! XD In case some of you didn't get that last paragraph, it's a reference to the first movie, The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. _

_(SPOILER WARNING!)_

_Kagome sees something glinting in the God Tree back in the Feudal Era and foolishly sticks her finger in the hole left by the arrow Kikyo bound InuYasha to. She gets a stabbed finger for her nosing around, and InuYasha, smelling her blood, takes her handkerchief, rips it with his teeth and makes her a Band-Aid for her finger. _

_OK, that's all the spoilers I'm giving. If you haven't seen the movie, shame on you. Why would you bother reading __**fanfiction**__ if you aren't a big fan of InuYasha? _

_Man did this ever take me a long time to finish! I re-wrote the second part like 8 times! Eventually, I got this and although it's not exactly how I wanted it to go, it's close enough. I guess it is the unlucky chapter after all; it is by far my worst, (fluid- and storyline-wise), ever. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Jack Knights _

_PS: I just realized something, not to many people will know the timeline of the story, and by this I mean, over how long a period this takes place. So to clear things up, in the prologue/chapter 1, it's the dead of winter, right after Christmas, (originally, it was supposed to be before, but I forgot to write that into the first few chapters :P). By this chapter, we find ourselves at the end of winter/beginning of spring; so around about mid March I think. Hope that clears up someone's questions; I know you have many more._

_PPS: One last piece of info; I won't be updating at all next week, I have exams and I need to study. But don't worry, I've got Chapters 14-21 finished already XD I did them all in case I got lazy again and didn't write until winter break :X But I'll try my hardest not to let that happen.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14! Wh00t! -- I can't believe I just 'said' that. :X Anyway, R&R, comment, and no flaming please! Oh, and also, following me on Twitter will get you guys some extra info on when the next chapter comes out, plus maybe a little extra more, plot wise ;) Enjoy!_

_PS: OMG, I cannot believe I got 186 views on my story on the 1__st__ o.O Thanks for the views you guys!_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome sat in class, unable to concentrate on the enormous amount of work the teacher had just assigned them. She found herself daydreaming, again, and she found herself thinking of InuYasha.

_That jerk… he left me here all alone. Three whole years have passed and I still can't stop thinking about him._

"Hey, Kagome?" Eri whispered to her, poking her in the back.

"Hm?" she said, popping back to the present. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked what the answer to number two is," a man said loudly. She looked up from her desk and into the impatient face of her elderly Algebra teacher.

"Um, let's see, number two… Uh, which one is number two?" she said, rubbing her head and shrugging.

"Please may more attention in class, Miss Higurashi. This will be on the test next week," he said in a voice that sounded as bored as she was.

"Yes sir, sorry," she said overenthusiastically. The bell rang then, saving her from another workload, and she rushed out the room before anyone could stop her.

"Wait up, Kagome!" Eri called after her. "What was all that about? I mean, I know you usually space out during Algebra, but this time it was like you were in a different world."

_You have no idea…_ "Sorry, I've been a bit—"

"—distracted?" Eri offered.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, feeling more ridiculous by the second.

"Hey you guys!" a voice came from behind them. They turned to see Ayumi running towards them, books clutched in the arms. "What's going on? How was your first day of class, Kagome, Eri?"

"Great, well, except for Sleeping Beauty over here," Eri said, teasing.

"Hey! I wasn't sleeping; I just got—"

"—distracted?" Eri and Ayumi chimed in, laughing at the face Kagome made in protest.

"Hey, you don't suppose it's like last time do you?" Ayumi said, worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Eri said, shaking her head.

"What? What do you guys mean by last time?" Kagome said, clueless.

"You know, when you were dating _him_," Ayumi whispered, leaning into Kagome.

"They say that your first love is always the hardest to get over," Eri said, shrugging.

"Huh? Come one you guys, just tell me," Kagome pleaded.

"You're as clueless as ever, huh Kagome?" Eri said, poking her in the side. "We're talking about InuYasha, duh."

"Oh…" Kagome said, falling silent. _I didn't think they'd still remember that…_ _I did take it pretty hard not being able to go back. _

"Well, is he back again or what?" Ayumi asked, concerned.

"If he is, I'll give him a piece of mind because Yuka isn't here to do it," Eri said defensively. "He left you once, and it nearly broke you in two. We've got to look out for each other!"

"No, you guys, you've got it all wrong!" Kagome said, waving her hands. "It's not _him_."

"Oh, so then who is it?" Eri pushed, her interest piqued again. "Tell us all about him."

"Yeah, Kagome, tell us!" Ayumi piped in.

_Damn, these guys never miss a beat, do they? If I don't come up with something quick, they'll see right through me…_

"Well… he's tall, much taller than me. And he's handsome, I guess," Kagome ventured.

"Really… Come on, Kagome; give us something more than that."

"Alright, alright; he's thin, but really strong. And he's the quiet type, not really much of a talker," Kagome said, finding herself describing Sesshomaru._ Why did I think of him? I could've described Souta or someone else, but I thought of him right away._

"Uh, Kagome, you've got that sparkly-eyed look again," Ayumi noticed.

"Hey, come on, we'll be late for our next class!" Eri said, pulling on Ayumi's sleeve. "Tell us all about him during lunch, 'K?"

"Sure. See you guys later," Kagome said, still lost in thought. She walked aimlessly down the halls, thinking to herself.

_Every time I think of Sesshomaru, it's because I need an excuse. But now…_

A bell chimed, sounding the hour. Kagome snapped back to reality and looked at her watch.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" she said out loud as she ran for her next class.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she took off her shoes and put them aside. "Mom, Grandpa… Hello?"

"No-one's here," Sesshomaru said from the kitchen, making her jump.

"You startled me," she said, walking towards the sound of his voice. "Where did everyone go?"

She turned to him and he simply handed her a note. Puzzled, she took it and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_Kagome,_

_We've gone to the market for a few things. Grandfather went with me._

_I didn't want to leave him alone with Sesshomaru. I'll be home around four,_

_make yourself something to eat if you want._

_See you soon,_

_Mom_

"Well, I guess we're alone until four then," Kagome said, throwing the paper away. "What do you want to do?"

"You have work to do, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Ugh, homework, I forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me," she said, going back into the hall for her bag. "I'll stay down here to keep you company, if you'd like."

He shrugged, indifferent. Kagome rushed upstairs and got the things she needed. Setting up in front of the empty fireplace, she laid her things down and began to sort things out.

"Algebra… last thing I'll do," she mumbled to herself. "Economics, History, Calculus… ah, Accounting, let's do that first."

Sesshomaru stood by the window, as always, occasionally looking over at her when she spoke to herself. Kagome worked diligently on her homework, but was getting nowhere fast. Stuck on a particularly hard problem, she threw down the pencil in despair and groaned. Her stomach growled just then, and noticed she had been working for almost two hours. Getting up, she stretched and sighed.

"I'm getting myself something to eat; you want anything, Sesshomaru?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. When he didn't reply, she took his answer as a 'no' and quickly made herself a sandwich. Taking it back to sitting room, Kagome nearly outright screamed at what she saw.

Sesshomaru was sitting were she had been just a few minutes ago, a pencil in hand and her work in front of him. The previously blank page was now filled with text, his elegant writing streaming across the page.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her anguish hidden.

"You were having problems with your work, so I took the liberty of correcting it," he said, moving over so she could sit down next to him.

"Wait a minute; you know how to do algebra?"

"Why wouldn't I? I am educated, unlike that moron of a half brother of mine," he said as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, but… this is advanced stuff. I mean, it can take me all night to do just a few of these, and you've already done half of my work!"

"Don't insult me; there is much more to me than just a demon," he said, sounding insulted. He stood and Kagome grabbed his leg.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. I just never expected someone from the Feudal Era to be able to do advanced algebra, that's all," she said, trying to apologize. _It's not as if InuYasha was a great example. The moron actually tried to 'read' my textbook back when we first met._

"I see… Your view of demons is exactly as I would expect of humans; uneducated and incorrect."

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Kagome pleaded. "Can you show me how you did it, at least?"

"Alright," he said, sitting back down. Kagome could've sworn she'd saw a ghost of a smile on his face when she'd asked him for help, but she didn't comment. Sesshomaru brushed his hair to the side and ot of the way so Kagome could see what he had done.

For the most part, it was understandable; the fact that he had written the entire thing in Japanese characters didn't help her much, but it was to be expected. His answers were right, of course. He had scoffed when Kagome suggested looking for the answers at the back of the book, saying that he was never wrong. She learned more from him in the hour he took to explain things out to her than she had in the last six months of university.

She was so enthralled by his work that Kagome didn't hear her mother and grandfather come in. The two of them stood by the door, watching them for a good five minutes before Sesshomaru pointed them out to Kagome.

"Your mother has arrived, Kagome," he said, interrupting her train of thought. Kagome looked up from her work to see her mother smiling kindly at her and her grandfather's disapproving glare boring into her forehead. She blushed and hurriedly got to her feet.

"Hey mom," she said, stammering. "How was the market?"

"We had fun didn't we?" she said, looking at the old man who's looks could kill. "Sorry to bother you; you can finish your homework while I make supper."

"I'm already done," she said, smiling. "Sesshomaru helped me."

"Really? A demon—" her grandfather began. Before he could finish though, Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, giving him the same glare he had given her. She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who had conveniently decided not to hear their conversation.

_I'll have to teach you some manners, Gramps,_ she thought sighing, _or else Sesshomaru will._

"Alright then, if you're done, then you can—"

"Thanks mom, I'll leave you to it then!" Kagome finished, running for Sesshomaru. "Come on, let's get out of here," she whispered to him, taking his arm. He stood reluctantly and followed her out the door, leaving her quieted mother and angry grandfather in the hallway.

"—help me with dinner…" her mother finished. "Oh well; come, father, I'll make us some tea."

* * *

"Sorry about that, Gramps can be…" Kagome said once they were alone. "Well, he can be a little opinionated."

To this, Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and raked her fingernails through her hair. They continued walking at a leisure pace.

"If it had been anyone else, I would have destroyed them right then and there," Sesshomaru said after some time. "But, I hardly doubt that is acceptable in this world of yours…"

Kagome stopped and so did he. She blinked, trying to decide if he was trying to sound funny or if he was dead serious. When Sesshomaru turned his head to her and looked her in the eyes, unblinking, she decided he was very much serious.

"Um, thanks then, for holding back."

"Hn…" he replied, looking away. Kagome could have sworn she saw him smile just then. She sat down on one of the many stone benches around the outer patio of the shrine. She motioned for him to sit next to her, but he ignored her. Again, she sighed, trying to keep herself from putting her foot in her mouth again.

_There really is more to him than meets the eye. He's smart, educated and on the inside, I know he really is a good person; he just doesn't show it, that's all._

"Hey, I have an idea, come over here," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to a ledge by the gardens surrounding the house. "Let's try a trust exercise."

"What?"

"Humour me, OK? This is how it goes; you stand on this ledge, with you back to me. On the count of three, you let yourself fall backwards and I'll stop you from falling. Sound good?"

"Alright then, if you really want to," he said, stepping onto the ledge. "I do not understand why you would want to do this,"

"That's the point; it's to see if you trust me. Normally, people would be afraid of falling or hurting themselves. This way, you figure out if you can trust the person," she finished, stepping several feet back. "One… two… three… fall."

And that he did; Kagome hadn't expected him to be so heavy, and he fell like a ton of bricks on her. But still, she managed to grab him under the arms to stop him from hitting the ground. She could feel herself going red in the face from the exertion, but she carried on, lifting him upright.

"She, wasn't that fun?" she said, sounding out of breath. Sesshomaru merely looked at her, his face unreadable. "Alright, time for me to try."

She stood as he had, on the garden's low wall, her back to him. Although she looked calm, Kagome's heart was racing and she could feel a drop of sweat going down her neck. This time he would count her off and she closed her eyes, waiting.

"One, two, three," he said, his voice a low mutter. _Fall_, she thought to herself as she leaned back, letting gravity take over her body. Her hair came up around her; time seemed to slow as she fell backwards.

_He should have caught me by now… what if he doesn't catch me? What if he walked away?_

As these thoughts went through her mind, Kagome prepared herself to hit the hard, cold cement of the patio floor. But she didn't; almost parallel with the ground, Kagome felt gentle but strong arms reach around her, stopping her in midair. His arms, unlike hers, had wrapped around her frame, almost cradling her. Her eyes flashed open and she was staring into Sesshomaru's face, framed by his silver hair and the orange glow of the setting sun.

Every feature of his face came into amazing detail then; the high, regal cheekbones, the alabaster skin and amber eyes, the stark contrasting purple of the demon marks slashing across his cheeks and the velvet blue crescent moon on his forehead. Every feature enraptured her attention; Kagome just wanted to reach out and touch his face.

"Kagome," he said, his deep voice eerily close to her ears. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as he helped her stand. "I just got a little bit frightened, that's all."

"I wouldn't have let you fall," Sesshomaru said as they stood side to side.

"I know that," she answered. _Or, at least I'm absolutely sure of it now._ "Come on, I think dinner's ready," she said, breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen over them. She lead the way, but this time paused when she reached the door. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it in an after thought.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing," she said. _I don't need to tell him anything, he already knows I trust him._

_

* * *

  
_

_And it's done! Wah, isn't it such a nice chapter after the last one? It was so depressing compared to most other ones, I felt like I needed to lighten the mood somehow. I noticed that I actually have a tendency to write from Kagome's point-of-view and not so much, or as in-depth, from Sesshomaru's. Should I write more of his thoughts, or leave it as is? Leave your answer below, 'K thanks._

_We're getting pretty close to the climax now, I think. There's only a little before I reveal my master plan :D I can't wait to finally publish the ending of this story X3. It's gonna kick ass! And I promise it wont be the typical ending either!_

_Thanks again for staying with me for so long. I know I've been stingy when it comes to publishing, and by the time you guys read this, I'll probably have another 3 chapters done XD Oh well, you'll just have to wait! ;)_

_-Jack Knights_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 is here! Enjoy it everyone! Read and review, fave, comment, follow, and no flaming, as always._

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

  
_

"Thanks for going with me, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, flashing him a quick smile, as the two of them walked down the sidewalk back towards the shrine. They had quickly gone out to the store to buy some things for that night's dinner. While InuYasha generally objected to wearing anything other than his red kimono, Sesshomaru had understood her concern and sported normal clothes and a simple baseball cap to keep his hair from revealing his pointed ears.

"Hn," he responded. Although he would never admit it, Kagome knew he liked being around her, and she found his company enjoyable.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"What is it, Kagome?" he said, his eyes forever looking forward. He never stopped or turned to look at her when they were out. Kagome understood why; no doubt he was still worried about the gang of thugs they had come across earlier that year.

"When's your birthday?" she asked, looking at him. At this he stopped, looking into the distance. He shook his head and continued on his way.

"I don't have a 'birthday'."

"But everyone does," she protested. "Alright then, what day were you born?"

"Why does it matter? I am here know; of what concern is it to anyone to know the day I was born?" he said, looking at her now.

"Well, it's just normally, we celebrate the birthday of someone, because it's the day that special person was brought into this world. And well…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked, slowing his long strides.

"Never mind. It's just a stupid human tradition, to celebrate someone's birthday," she said, looking away. "Honest, it's no big deal," she said, waving her hands when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, mom's been waiting for this meat for almost twenty minutes already. Gramps must be starving by now."

And with that, they were off, jogging to the shrine.

* * *

Sesshomaru had begun to eat dinner with the rest of the Higurashi family by then, although his meals consisted mainly of meat and the like. Initially, Souta and Gramps had been opposed to the idea, but after a stern talking to from Kagome's mother and slap on the back of the head for Souta, they grudgingly agreed. Most nights when Sesshomaru stayed around the family were strained, but things were coming along pretty well.

"Sesshomaru," Souta asked as the demon lord walked into the kitchen. "Did you ever eat a human before?"

He instantly received a slap on the head from Kagome and an outraged cry from his mother.

"What? Gramps and I made a bet," to which he earned himself another slap, "and I lost; so now I have to ask him. So, did you?"

"Souta now is not the time for this kind of thing," Kagome's mother warned, her voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"Please, Ms. Higurashi, allow me," Sesshomaru said. The demon sat across from Souta and stared him unnervingly in the eyes. The kitchen was quiet for a while, and Kagome could visibly see the sweat coming off her brother and mother. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I would have to say no, I have not," he said eventually, to which Kagome's mother breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome looked, surprised that she hadn't trusted him as she had.

"Ha! Gramps, I told you he didn't eat people! Pay up!" Souta shouted as he left the kitchen, going upstairs. Embarrassed, Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, trying to guess what he was thinking.

"You're staring at me again," he said when she remained silently looking at him. His stare was unnerving, and she blushed, turning away. "You get lost in thought a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Kagome said, trying to hide her embarrassment behind a smile. "People think I'm pretty scatter-brained because I never pay attention to the things around me."

"Although you do tend to get yourself into trouble because of it," he began, making Kagome feel even more foolish, "being deep in thought is the sign of a brilliant mind."

Kagome was surprised by his remark. _Did he just give me a compliment? It sounded like one, but you can't be too sure with him._

"Uh, thanks?" she said, feeling her cheeks flush again. "You're probably the first person to say that to me."

"I only speak the truth; if no-one else has said that to you, then they are idiots," he said, sounding slightly fierce. _Is he defending me? Weird…_

"Kagome, can you come up here?" Souta called from upstairs. "Just you?" he added as she left the kitchen. She turned back to Sesshomaru, who was looking bored again. Her mother shrugged and went back to preparing dinner. Looking again at Sesshomaru, she turned and left him there. Walking into her brother's room, Kagome was surpised by what she saw.

The last time she had been in the small room, posters of his favourite TV shows and comic book characters plastered the walls. In their place, there now hung posters of models and the like, any semblance of his childhood now gone. She suddenly realized how much time had passed her by; her little brother was now in high school, and she hadn't even noticed.

_Geez, he's really grown up… when the hell did he get so… old?_

Souta lay on his bed, the usual comforter of the Power Rangers gone and replaced with a simple yellow one. He had his arms behind his neck, looking at her as she in turned looked around his room in silence.

"Do you like what I've done with my room? It's been ages since you've come in here," he said, breaking the silence.

"No more toys and kiddie stuff… When did this happen?"

"Around about last year, before I turned fourteen," he said, getting up. _He's as tall as I am already… So much has passed me by…_ "I didn't ask you to come up here to ogle at my posters, Kagome."

"Then what did you want?" she asked, getting impatient. He closed the door, obviously stalling.

"To talk to you," he said, biting his lip, "about Sesshomaru."

"What about him?" she said, sighing. _I should have expected this. Everyone's on edge because of a demon's in the house. _

"Look, I—how do I put this—you shouldn't be so trusting, Kagome," he said, coming out with it. "You're to friendly with him, and I for one, don't think he's to…"

"To what; human?" she said, getting angry. "God, you're such a hypocrite! You accepted InuYasha quickly, why not him? Is it because he's a demon; I never thought you'd side with Gramps on something like this…"

"It's nothing like that!" he said, his own temper growing. "No-one wants to see you get hurt again, especially me."

"What are you talking about? He's saved me twice now from danger, he's—"

"—it's not physical harm I'm afraid of. Your heart worries me. You were so torn up over InuYasha, and I don't want you to go through that again when he leaves. You know this isn't permanent, he will find a way to get back."

"Stop, Souta," she said quietly. "I know… I know that he's isn't going to be here forever, but…"

"You like his company, right Kagome?" her mother said as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, I… it's just," Kagome faltered. _I can explain it, I don't know how to tell them I still haven't let go of him yet… of InuYasha._

"Oh, Kagome… I know, believe me I do," her mother said, drawing her into a hug.

"I just miss him so much," Kagome said, fighting back tears. "And with Sesshomaru here, it's like he never left."

"Kagome, he's not InuYasha; he can't give you what you want," Souta said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And how the hell do you know what I want?" Kagome said, pushing away from them both. "I just need…" she said, shaking her head, unable to finish. She dashed out the room and ran smack into her grandfather. She pushed away her bewildered grandfather and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed against the wood frame, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

While she was crying, Kagome heard the crack of glass and wood and looked up; there on her desk, where the everlasting, growing cherry blossom once was, a small tree grew in its place. Glass was strewn around the delicate trunk that now sprouted from her desk.

_What in the world is going on? _A door slammed downstairs and she heard muttering from below. Going down the stairs, looking for Sesshomaru. However, he wasn't there; the kitchen was empty, and his swords weren't in their usual place above the fireplace.

_He can't be gone, not again!_

She ran outside and into the well house. The door was locked and she took off in the direction of the woods that backed the temple. She ran until her sides hurt and she was out of breath. Now deep in the woods, she looked around frantically for any sign of Sesshomaru.

* * *

_A replacement for InuYasha?! How dare she use me as a substitute for that mangy half-wit? _Sesshomaru was furious, raging as he walked through the trees, his power flaring with each step. He felt reckless, dangerous. Although he was becoming tenser, he refused to let the anger show.

A sound behind him snapped him back into reality, and his instincts took over. He jumped high into the trees above him, crouching in wait for the culprit to show himself. When a very out of breath Kagome crashed through a bush, her hand clutching her side, he felt himself grow anxious.

_She came after me… no doubt to try to placate me into coming back. No, she will not reel me in again; I am a substitute for no-one._

"Sesshomaru?" came her voice from far below, although to his ears, it sounded as if she was right next to him. "Sesshomaru… I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean it like that, honest. Please, just let me explain!" she shouted into the trees.

_No, I refuse you that privilege,_ he thought viciously. _I was foolish not to realize that you trying to make into your pet._

When she began crying, he felt a tug on his conscience at being responsible for her tears. He battled with himself over what to do.

_I am not a monster, she shouldn't be saddened because my inactions._

_But to her, you are nothing more than a replacement, a toy, that she could easily throw away. Let her suffer, _countered another part of him.

_But I cannot be so cruel, it is not honourable,_ he retaliated.

_To hell with your honour, she deserves what she's getting for thinking she could control me!_

_No, I cannot do that to her; even if that is all she wants of me, then she shall receive it without complaint._

_At least until I leave,_ pointed out the viciousness in him.

* * *

Kagome hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had dropped out of trees and stood in front of her until his _makosama _brushed up against her leg. She looked up and nearly jumped on him. But still stilled herself, instead getting to her feet. She didn't meet his face, unable to take the mask he undoubtedly wore to conceal his fury.

_I should just let him go and get over everything already._

"I really am sorry," she said instead. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

He remained stoic, as still as a statue. She could sense his demonic power, barely under his control, swirling about his body. She flinched when she heard a low growl escaped his throat.

"It's just… you remind me of InuYasha in so many ways," she said, letting herself go back three years in the past. "He might've been violent and impulsive, but he would always protect me and make me feel safe. You make me happy, just by being here and listening to me. And when you feel down or sick, so do I."

She could feel his power waning, but he remained still and resentful. Kagome ventured a glance at him, and to her surprise she saw him looking away from her, his face sober and hurt, the usual unreadable mask gone. He turned to face her, lifting a hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you for considering me as a friend, and not as a replacement, Kagome," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Her face against his chest, Kagome could hear his beating heart and feel the warmth of his skin.

_I put my foot in my mouth again, and this time I ended up hurting the one person I care for the most… It's about time I started looking past the similarities between him and InuYasha, and consider him as the person he's always been._

"I didn't mean to upset you, Sesshomaru," she said, holding him tighter. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'll—"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "You don't need to explain anything else to me. I understand now why you said the things you said."

For the first time that day, Kagome actually believed those words.

* * *

_Aww… 'Tis adorable! I finally did the first big 'love scene', or at least the closest I could at this point. The very last part of the chapter was a major bee-otch write; it helps a lot when you have the InuYasha OSTs playing the background! XD_

_Sorry, for the weird small talk at the beginning of the chapter. It may not seem relevant to the story, but it helps things move along, and I need to do a transitional phase from the last chapter to this one. And I was stuck on what they would talk about, so I used my own question to solve that problem. Makes you wonder though, doesn't it?_

_Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be filled with more story-related stuff, including the answers to a few of your questions, but not all of them ;) I need to keep some of this stuff for the ending, which I have mostly written already o.O?_

_-Jack Knights_


	16. Chapter 16

_Taa-daa, I give you Chapter 16! I've come a long way since that first tentative chapter and now the story has become its own; I just put words to it. So, as always, read &review, comment and no flaming please!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

  
_

"What is it you wanted to go shopping for, Kagome?" Ayumi asked as the two girls walked down the busy streets of Tokyo after school. During their last class, Kagome had written Ayumi a note, asking her to help her shop. Eri wasn't able to go with them because of soccer practice, but Kagome was glad that she had a friend with her.

"I'm looking for a gift," she said, not completely answering the question.

"Really, who for? It's not your mother's birthday already, is it?"

"No, not yet, but is for someone's birthday," she said, smiling.

"Oh, I get it," Ayumi said, smiling devilishly. "It's for that new boy of yours, isn't it?"

"Yep," Kagome answered, knowing fully that she referred to Sesshomaru. "The thing is I don't know what to get him. That's why I asked you for help."

Ayumi had had many boyfriends, of every type and genre, so she was the most logical person to take with while shopping for someone like Sesshomaru.

"OK; well, come on then, let's try here," Ayumi said, pulling Kagome into a department store. "What does he like? Is he a fashion freak?"

Kagome stared at the racks of brightly coloured clothing and strange fashions, and laughed at the idea of Sesshomaru wearing anything from that section.

"No, definitely not; he's more into plain clothes than something outrageous like this," Kagome said, pulling a bright pink pleather tracksuit off the rack.

"No problem; what about toys, like those?" Ayumi said, heading off into the electronics department. "Does he need any accessories or a new cover for his laptop?"

Although Sesshomaru had recently been making headway in that area, technology was still mostly a foreign thing to the demon lord. He had learned to use the computer, although not to the extent Kagome could. She shook her head and sighed.

"He's not much of tech guy either."

"Alright then… how about you tell me what he's actually like, and we'll go from there?"

"Let's see, he's… he's um, well," Kagome said, at a loss for words._ How am I supposed to explain Sesshomaru to Ayumi without telling her he's a demon? How would I explain him even if he were a human?_

"Clearly, you've gone about this the wrong way," Ayumi said, breaking through her thoughts. "I think the only way I'd be of any help to you is if I actually met the guy."

_What?! She __wants to meet him? _

"Uh-uh, not possible," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Well, why not? I, and everyone else, met that jerk InuYasha and you had no problem with it. So why now? Is he a bad boy?" she said before Kagome could get in a word edge wise.

"No, he isn't," she said, cutting off her friend. _Although, I guess he kinda is, in an old-timey way._

"Great, then you've got nothing to be worried about. Let's go!" Ayumi said, rushing out the store. Kagome sighed and went after her, hoping she wasn't too late to stop her.

"Wait, Ayumi! You don't even know where he lives."

"Yeah I do; you said he was staying with you guys for a while, until his parents come and take him back to Sapporo, right?"

_Damn, that'__s right; I did say that. Caught by one of my own lies, how stupid… Great, now she'll have to meet him._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mom, Gramps, I'm back!" Kagome called out loudly. "I've brought a friend too!"

_Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, please take the hint and leave!_

"Kagome, I've—oh, hello Ayumi dear," her mother said as she walked into the hallway from the kitchen. "It's so nice to see you again. Would you like to stay for dinner? I can prepare it right now."

Kagome shot her mother a look that could have felled a charging rhino; she wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Thanks Miss Higurashi, but I can't," she said, causing Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Kagome and I are just here to talk to Sesshomaru, and then we'll be off."

"Oh, alright then; let me get him for you," her mother said, walking out of the room. Kagome's jaw nearly hit the floor when her mother left the two girls to go find Sesshomaru.

"Kagome are you alright? You look sick," Ayumi asked. _I feel like I'm going to be sick…_

"I'm fine," Kagome unconvincingly responded. "Let's go sit down in the kitchen, OK?"

The two girls didn't have to wait long for her mother to come back with Sesshomaru. Her mother came into the kitchen, smiling the same everlasting smile she wore, Sesshomaru in tow. Kagome found her jaw hitting the floor for the second time.

He wore a pair of black pants, which were thankfully long enough, and a dark blue turtleneck sweater. Amazingly, he was wearing shoes, also black and shiny like new. However, by far, the most surprising thing was the fact that his long, silver hair was now shoulder length and pitch-black. Even his demon markings were gone, no doubt hidden under layers of makeup.

"Kagome, your boyfriend is hot!" Ayumi whispered in her ear. Kagome slapped a hand to her mouth, hoping Sesshomaru hadn't heard her; he obviously had when a small smile spread across his face.

"So, you're Sesshomaru, huh?" Ayumi continued, getting up and standing on the tip of her toes to reach his chest height. She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him; Sesshomaru blinked at her, his face unreadable. Kagome felt the sweat go down her neck as she waited for something to happen.

"Do you have any brothers?" she asked him brightly, a wide smile on her face. Kagome nearly fell over; _this is what she wants to ask him? Oh, come on!_

"I do, yes," he said, not realizing what Kagome had told her friends.

"Ooh, really? Is he as hot as you?" she asked, still smiling idiotically.

"I couldn't say; I've never taken his temperature," Sesshomaru responded coolly, not grasping the slang.

"He's amazing Kagome! Great sense of humour too!" Ayumi whispered. "So, who's your brother? Can you introduce us?"

"Uh, that's not possible," Kagome said hastily, pulling at her friends hand. "You see, he lives… really far away, right Sesshomaru?" She threw him a glance, and he understood, nodding in agreement.

"Well then, we'll be going now!" Kagome said, getting nervous. "I'll see you later, Sesshomaru! Bye, Mom!"

With that, she practically dragged Ayumi outside, leaving a confused mother and an amused demon lord behind her.

* * *

"What was that all about, Kagome? I was having fun!" Ayumi said, pouting. "Is there something going on?"

"Well, no not really," Kagome said, trying to avoid more questions. She walked briskly down the street, Ayumi jogging behind her in order to keep up. "I've got a ton of stuff to do, so let's hurry up, OK?"

"Wait!" Ayumi said, grabbing onto Kagome's sleeve. "I know when something's up with you, Kagome. And, you're a horrible liar."

"There's nothing wrong, honest," Kagome responded, her lie obvious.

"Come on, even you know that sounded fake."

"Oh alright; over here," Kagome said, ducking into a crowded market. Making her way through the sea of people buying everything from tea to meat, the two girls ended up in a little shop, were strong tea and knick-knacks were sold to those who could find it.

"Why are we here, Kagome?" Ayumi said, keeping her voice low.

"Because it'd be harder for someone to overhear us," Kagome whispered back. She sat down on an aging chair at a small table; Ayumi was in front of her, on a long sofa. A waiter came up to them, but Kagome waved her away before Ayumi could order anything.

"OK, we're all alone now. So would you tell me what the hell has got you so worked up?"

"Um, well… you see," Kagome muttered, trying to find the right way to her friend that Sesshomaru was InuYasha's brother.

"Does it have something to do with that jerk, InuYasha?" Ayumi said, sighing. "Is he back or something?"

"Sort of… I mean, it is about InuYasha, and Sesshomaru too, but…" Kagome admitted, getting herself tongue-tied.

"What? Kagome, you're not making any sense," Ayumi said, confused. "Just take it slow, OK?"

"You see, InuYasha and Sesshomaru… well, they've, uh,"

"Oh my God, they been fighting over you, haven't they?" Ayumi said, getting excited.

"Wha—"

"—Kagome, you are one lucky girl! But if I were you, I'd root for Sesshomaru," Ayumi continued.

"But they're not—wait, why Sesshomaru?"

"Come on, it's obvious," Ayumi said, calling over the waiter and ordering a green tea. "InuYasha was a perv, he constantly went back to that other chick, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Not to mention he broke up with you like a million times. The more time you spent with the guy, the more depressed you got," Ayumi pointed out, munching on a bread stick.

"I know, but—"

"And then there's Sesshomaru," Ayumi continued, cutting off Kagome again. "He looks at you like he wants you."

"Hey!"

"And I mean—oh, thanks," she said as the waiter came back with her tea. "Some gum tree syrup please; thanks. Now where were we?"

"You were saying he _wants_ me," Kagome said dryly, the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ah yes; but what I meant was, he looks at you kindly, you know? I mean, no doubt he wants you, but he won't hurt you to get it."

"Oh, and InuYasha would've?" Kagome countered._ Why am I defending him?_

"I don't know, he was wild but I don't think he was too dangerous. Not that Sesshomaru couldn't be scary if he didn't want to. Anyway, I can tell they've been going at it over you."

"And why is that?" Kagome asked, trying to hide behind a lie.

"He had a scar on his cheek; it was pretty faint, but I noticed it when I was standing close to him."

"You mean when you were latched onto him, right?" Kagome said, hiding her surprise. _Well, it has to be expected, I guess. It's not like regular makeup would completely hide his demon markings._

"So, have you seen him again?" Ayumi asked after the waiter had brought her the syrup and left.

"What, who?"

"Come on, pay attention, Kagome. I'm talking about InuYasha; has he come to visit you yet? Did he come through your window again?"

"No," she said, going back to the last time she had seen him. "I actually haven't seen him in over 3 years."

"Really? Well, I suppose it for the best then," Ayumi, said, drinking her tea.

_Maybe it is for the best that I can't see him anymore. I'd probably en__d up getting stuck on him again, and I guess it would hurt more in the end when he left again. And he would; he could never stay away from Kikyo for too long._

She stared out the window to her left, the glass grimy with dirt and cigarette smoke. The yellow sun had dyed to sky shades of red, orange and pink as it set across the Tokyo skyline. Feeling melancholy, Kagome felt herself drifting away into a daydream.

"Oh crap, it's getting late!" Ayumi said, breaking the silence. "I forgot I told my mom I'd help her clean the house today."

"Oh… alright then, let's get going," Kagome said, stretching as she stood. Ayumi paid for her tea and the two women left the hidden tea shop and made their way back to the main roads.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of much help, Kagome," Ayumi said as they rounded a gift shop, it's bright packages and flowing ribbons decorating the store windows. "You asked me to help choose a gift for Sesshomaru, and we didn't even look."

"No, it's OK," Kagome said, feeling slightly elated. "I think I know what I'm going to get him."

"Really? Then I guess I did do my job," Ayumi said, smiling. They came to a four way stop, where Ayumi turned left, towards her home. "I'll see you tomorrow then, and you can tell me everything! Bye!"

Kagome waved good-bye, watching her friend walk away. When she was out of sight, she began walking back to the shrine. Kagome sighed, and hung her head. _Damn… I didn't want Ayumi to feel bad, but she didn't help me at all; I still don't know what to get for Sesshomaru. What do you get a powerful demon lord who has everything he could possibly want? Mind you, it is all in the Feudal Era._

As she walked, something caught Kagome's eye; an antiques store, its windows cluttered with dusty vases and old kimonos. In the center of the display was a rack of old swords, surrounded by dark satin cloths and hair pieces. Out of interest, she walked inside; it was musty and smelt heavily of incense.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for miss?" said an old man in the back of the room. "Perhaps a dress, or something more… expensive," he finished greedily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Nothing in particular thanks, just browsing," she assured him, walking towards a wall covered in swords. _I guess I could get him a sword… but let's be honest, no antique sword is going to match up to Tokigen or the Tensaiga. _

"Interested in a sword, I see," said the old man, suddenly appearing right next to Kagome, startling her.

"Not me really, a friend is," she explained, looking at the wall of swords proudly displayed on wood paneling.

"Ah, it's for a young man who rides off into battle, eh?" he nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome stared at him, amazed that he had so accurately described Sesshomaru. "Ha ha, sorry, I tend to get caught up in the old days, more frequently now than ever."

_You should meet Gramps, you two would get along great; you're both crazy and obsessed with tradition._

"Well, I'm looking for something… different," Kagome explained. "He's strong, confident and ready for anything."

"Ah, so you want to give him power, perhaps?" the old man said, taking a long, wicked-looking sword from its rack.

"No, he already has one for bringing people down," _Tokigen, the sword of destruction… nothing here can match up to its might_.

"Then… maybe protection?" he said, taking down an elegant, well-kept sword. "Its very name inspires one to act as the saviour of the people." Indeed, the sword had the Japanese characters for 'The Protector' etched into the sheath and hilt.

"He already has one that supposedly saves people from death," Kagome replied. _The Tensaiga—able to bring back a hundred souls in a single slash… _

_He doesn'__t need power, or protection… man, why do I even bother. What else is there for him besides protection and power?_

"Ah, he already has everything he would need to triumph in battle, it would seem. But perhaps," he mumbled, putting back the previous two swords to pull one down from halfway up the wall, "does he have one like this?"

The sword he held was long, and the sheath was a simple black bamboo covering. However, a shining metal was intricately woven into the shape of the hilt. He pulled the sword from its sheath, revealing a shining blade, tinted a very light blue. The blade was covered in Japanese characters, and when Kagome read them, she smiled.

"Perfect, I'll take it."

* * *

_There we go, Chapter 16 is done! And a nice non-cliff-hanger type too. Lots of character development in this one. _

_I decided to bring back Kagome's friends, seeing as a story with just her and Sesshomaru would be really boring. I never really knew their personalities, so I kind made them up as I went; Ayumi is boy-crazy and sensitive, while Eri is more straight-forward and opinionated. As for the other one, I can't remember her name for the love of me, she isn't included in this story. She's gone studying abroad, probably in the US or UK XD_

_So, thanks for the reads and reviews; I'm still looking for a proof-reader just to let you guys know._

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: The reason the sword is perfect will be revealed in the next chapter ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17! __The usual please; read & review, comment, fave, no flaming and finally, enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: This will be the last chapter for the next two weeks. Expect chapter 18 by late November/early December_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't hear you come in. How was it?" her mother asked as Kagome walked in the door, trying to hide the wooden box containing Sesshomaru's gift behind her back.

"Great mom," she answered happily. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He went out with Souta; something about having a man-to-man talk with him."

"Great," Kagome mumbled. "Actually, it is. Hey mom, could you help me with something?" she added, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Sure, what is it?" her mother said, sitting them down with tea.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Souta began. The two men were sitting next to each other on a bench at the park near the shrine. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, the pink petals scattered on the floor and high above them in the trees.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru responded, distracted by something.

_Oh come on! The least you could do is look at me when I'm about to tell you off!_

"Listen, I—"

"Before you speak," Sesshomaru said, turning his head to look at the young man, "think very carefully about how you are going to say it."

"Um, right… the reason why I asked you to come out here is because I wanted to talk to you," Souta said, feeling the sweat trickling down his neck.

"Then why did we have to come here?"

"Because I didn't want mom to overhear us," Souta said, feeling his courage raise slightly. "Look, we have to get this out of the way; what are your intentions?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"Yes, what do want?"

"Power and to surpass my father," he said matter-of-factly. _This human is quite strange; he's too wound up and stressed._

"No, not that; I mean," he said angrily, blowing out his held breath. "What I mean is, what do you want from Kagome? What are your intentions with her?"

"What?"

"Come on, I know you're not thick; are you just having fun? You know, play around for a bit and then go back where she can't follow you?"

"'Having fun'?" Sesshomaru said, becoming impatient. "I am not here of my own free will. Someone or something brought me here and now it won't let me go back."

"I don't care about the how, I care about the why. What do you want from my sister?" Souta countered, his voice raising. "'Cuz, I swear, if you mess her up at all, I'll—"

"Please, all I've done since I've got here is save her from herself," Sesshomaru said, interrupting him. "She has a nasty habit of getting into the worst possible trouble—"

"Be that as it may, I want to know why you haven't made any clear move yet," Souta interrupted, standing in front of the demon lord. "You go about getting close to her and then the next minute you turn around and run away. What the hell is your deal?!"

Sesshomaru was shocked into silence. Not by the way Kagome's brother had just talked to him, but because he proved a very valid point; why was he staying with Kagome instead of wandering around this new world?

"Well, what is it?" Souta said, calming himself down. "What is the reason you're here?"

"I don't know what the reason for my being here is," he said, his voice quiet. "But know this; I would never do anything to harm her; Kagome has given me nothing but kindness."

"Then why won't you tell her that you're not interested?" he asked, sitting back down. Again, the demon was quiet, trying to figure it out for himself.

"I don't… I don't know," Sesshomaru said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, if you're not interested, then you'd better get over there and tell her before she gets too attached to you."

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru walked through the door, an angst Souta coming in behind him. The house was dark, although it was already nightfall.

"Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes adjusting to the dark much quicker than Souta. Suddenly the lights turned on and dazzled them both.

"Surprise!" Kagome shouted, jumping out into the hallway. She ran over to him, smiling. "Happy birthday, Sesshomaru!"

"What?" they both exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I know it isn't really your birthday, since you won't tell me, but I thought we might as well start celebrating it now."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said as Kagome lead him into the sitting room. It had been decorated with streamers of red and gold, blue balloons and the traditional 'Happy Birthday!' hanging above the fireplace, the blue letters glittering in the light from the ceiling fan. She sat him down on the couch, and turned around, holding something behind her back.

"What's a birthday without presents?" she exclaimed, holding out a long box wrapped in colourful paper. He took it from her, unsure what to do with it. "Well go on, open it."

Laying it across his knees, he quickly shredded the paper with his claws, revealing a dark rosewood box underneath. He found the latch and flicked it up, revealing red silk covering the length of a sword. Taking the sword in one hand, he put the box on the floor in front of him. Grasping the hilt, Sesshomaru pulled it from the black sheath, surprising everyone with the light pink blade.

"Well, do you like it?" Kagome asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sesshomaru's face was an unreadable mask, and her face fell.

"It's… strange, receiving a sword from a woman," he said eventually. "I've never heard of it before."

"Well, I figured since you already had power from Tokigen and protection from Tensaiga," she said, turning the sword over in his hand to reveal the writing on the blade, "you could use something like this," she finished, pointing at the writing. The sword shining pink blade was engraved with the phrase:

_To the man who has everything,_

_I give you the only thing I can; my heart_

Sesshomaru felt his heart drop as he read and reread the phrase. _In front of her entire family… she's declaring it to everyone. Her intentions are true; but what of mine? It would break her to refuse, but I can't possibly accept._

"Well, don't you think it compliments you well?" Kagome asked, smiling again.

"Yes, it will work just fine, I'm sure," Sesshomaru said, for lack of a better explaination. Kagome threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was slightly stiff beneath her, and the look Souta gave him sent a chill down his spine.

"Happy Birthday, Sesshomaru," she whispered in his ear. Souta turned around and shook his head;_ tell her before she becomes to attached to you_… his words echoed in his head.

"Alright, time for cake!" Kagome said, getting to her feet again. _Cake? There's more?_

_

* * *

  
_

After a birthday dinner and a cake Kagome made herself, (it had been decorated with a flying dog and his name written in the old characters), Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to sit down alone with Kagome. But every time an opportunity arose, he was interrupted by another member of her family. He suffered through it though, because it made Kagome happy.

_I don't want to see her suffer, but I might have to break her heart when the time comes. For now though, I should at least enjoy what she offers me._

Kagome's brother glanced at him as was thinking, his eyes hard and steely.

_She knows I won't stay forever. I have to go back; I have a country to rule, and subjects to command. Not to mention the disorder everything must be during my absence. _

_Jaken will have taken care of it. He knows you will have him skinned alive if there's any trouble, _said a small voice in his head, like a conscience.

_True, but I have Rin to tend to._

_Again, Jaken will __keep her safe,_ it countered, keeping him confused.

_I have a home there,_ he fought back feebliy.

_And you have one here as well,_ it said, disappearing again. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, which Kagome noticed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I am… fine," he said, unable to convince himself. She looked at him again, staring intently at him.

"Wow, look at the time," she said suddenly, turning to point at the one mounted on the wall behind her. It read 9:31, but she yawned loudly. "Man, I am tired. Sorry you guys, but I think I'm going to bed."

"Already?" Kagome's mother asked. "Well, alright then, dear. See you in the morning."

"Good night Mom, Gramps," she said, hugging them each in turn. "You too, Souta," she continued, patting his head. "See you in the morning?" she asked Sesshomaru on her way to the stairs. He nodded and she made her way upstairs. Her mother sighed with happiness and took the dishes into the kitchen. The old man was sitting on the floor, drunk with too much sake.

Souta, however, was staring at him, his eyes angry. Sesshomaru blinked, and felt something chill the base of his spine. _Fear? I haven't felt that in decades…_

"Tell her, or else," he mouthed at the demon before leaving the room. Sesshomaru looked down at the sword Kagome had given him, lost in thought.

_But what if I don't want to?_

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed, in his temporary room, unable to sleep. Not that he needed to sleep much; he could survive on less than a three hours of sleep a week. But, he felt tired, mentally. However, unconsciousness wouldn't take him over.

_I need to figure this out before I go in too far._ He sighed and flipped onto his back, tucking an arm under his head. He heard the door open, and made as if he was asleep, hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave him to think.

Light footsteps approached him and when they stopped next to him, he heard the whisper of soft fabric on skin. The sound of a rapidly beating heart, and quick short breaths reached his ears and he cracked open an eye slightly, trying to see who wouldn't let him rest.

"Kagome?" he found himself saying. There she stood, in a long nightshirt, her hands in light fists at her sides. Her face was flushed, as if she had run a marathon, and her breathing was heavy. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Even though he was sitting, his head reached her chin and she looked suddenly like a scared child.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer, instead putting her one knee on the bed in front of him. She inched forward, putting her hand on his chest. To his surprise, his own heart was beating rapidly.

"Sesshomaru…" she said, her voice a quiet whisper. She inched forward, putting her other knee on the bed. Sesshomaru scooted back, his back against the wall.

"Kagome…" he said, his low an dangerous, a layer of lust just detectable in her name. "What—"

"Don't fight it," she said, leaning closer him, her hands going up to his shoulders. "I know it's what you want." Her face was so close to his, he could see his eyes reflected in hers.

"Wait," he said, putting no force behind the words. Her nose reached his, and her hands came up to cup his face. She pressed her lips to his, the intense passion transmitted by the contact. He kissed back, feeling an urge he couldn't—wouldn't—acknowledge.

_But God… I want…_

His eyes snapped open and Sesshomaru found himself on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan. He sat up quickly, looking around him. He was alone. _Just a dream… It was just a dream._ His breathing was heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He raked his fingers through his now shorter, black hair and groaned. He stood, wary and went out into the hallway without making a sound. He quietly crept to Kagome's bedroom, opening the door.

Kagome lay, sound asleep in her bed, her back to the door. He saw the cherry blossom, now a medium sized tree, fluttering in a wind that didn't exist. A presence brushed him, and made Sesshomaru tense, but it soon passed.

_Something is wrong with that tree…_ he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Kagome. Sesshomaru approached her, feeling his heart beat fast again. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, she turned around and he jumped back. She sighed in her sleep and clenched her fist, as if grabbing something above her.

"Sesshomaru…" she said, trying to grab the invisible thing above her. "Don't leave me."

His heart was about to break out of his chest. Unable to concentrate, he left the room quickly and closed the door behind him.

_Why this; why now? I won't even be able to look at her straight tomorrow._

He threw himself down on the bed again, confused.

_She wants me to stay with her… but can I? Can I leave everything behind, just to keep her happy? Would it be so wrong of me to want to?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ooh, secret love! XD Ah, what a weird and slightly touching chapter. I was kinda unsure of the whole 'love' scene, and ended up rewriting it at least seven times. I didn't know how far I wanted to go, or how… descriptive, and in the end, I decided to keep it clean. So, don't expect any dirty, raunchy stuff here. I don't do that__._

_Ignoring my awkwardness, we can see a real conflict developing here, and I think I'm about to make it even more complicated in the next chapter or two. Yet another mystery will be resolved, but even more will be created. Oh, and about the whole 'no chapters until December' thing, I have exams next week, and they finish mid-week the week after. Does that make sense? Anyway, jsut thought I should clear that up before someone breaks down my door and beat me until I upload the next one.  
_

_The story is coming to a close soon, I must regrettably say… type, whatever. Watch for the next chapter!_

_-Jack Knights_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter18 is here and it's a good one! The regular please; read & review, fave and __no flaming, you pyromaniacs! XD Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS__: I just barely got time to submit this, so enjoy! I'm gonna be busy for the next week or so_

_

* * *

  
_

"What?!" Eri exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud!" Kagome said, her voice low. They were sitting in the back of their current class, Differential Calculus, discussing Sesshomaru. Yet again.

"So, he's really a hottie?" Eri asked, practically bouncing in her seat. "Does he have a brother?"

"Hey, I already called dibs, he's mine!" Ayumi said, narrowing her eyes. "Although, I've never met the guy, so…"

"Actually, you have, both of you," Kagome said under her breath.

"Who cares? If this Sesshomaru is as drop-dead gorgeous, then his brother must be equally as sexy, right?"

"Excuse me ladies," she their teacher, a stout lady with graying hair. "Unless this is absolutely pertinent to the class, I must, regrettably, break up your no doubt thrilling conversation."

Now embarrassed, the three girls sat in opposite corners, Ayumi and Eri eager to begin talking anew, while Kagome was dreading their next break. She suffered through Calculus, barely able to understand a single thing the old woman tried to teach her, she ducked out of the classroom the minute the bell rang and made her way to one of the many park benches that dotted the campus.

_I'm probably going to need tutoring… again,_ she thought miserably as her friends caught up with her. They were chatting, and when they saw her brooding, their faces dropped.

"What is it, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, instantly worrying about Kagome.

"Nothing much, except I'm going to have to get a tutor for Calculus, again. And I don't have any money for one either."

"What about the savings you had from working at the juice bar?" Eri asked.

"I spent it all already," she said, feeling even worse than before.

"You did not spend everything on your boyfriend's birthday present, did you?" Ayumi asked, rolling her eyes. "What did you get him anyway?"

"Um… I got him a sword, an antique," she admitted reluctantly. Ayumi's mouth dropped open and Eri whistled with surprise.

"You must really like the guy to get an antique sword; those things aren't cheap," Eri pointed out. "I remember my dad got one for my grandfather, and he was set back quite a bit."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Kagome said, huffing. "But it's not like I'd take it back."

"True, you always give so much in a relationship," Ayumi said, her voice full of admiration.

"It's kinda scary sometimes, actually."

"Come on, that's not fair. You've never had a boyfriend, Eri!" Kagome said.

"Anyway, tell us more about your model boyfriend, Sesshomaru," Ayumi gushed. And the three girls launched into vivid story-telling mode, taking up most of their break questioning Kagome alone. She wasn't paying much attention to them, instead she was thinking about her own problems.

_Great, how am I supposed to afford a tutor? I can't really work right now, Mom needs me at home. And it's not like anyone would teach me for free, not at the pace I learn._

Her mind went back to Sesshomaru, as it always did when she wanted to distract herself. She went back to that day when Sesshomaru had helped her with her homework, how he had been patient and quiet enough to let her work things out for her own. It had been such a peaceful, quiet time, not to mention her admiration for him had gone up another level.

_Well, duh! If he knows how to do accounting, why not Calculus__ as well? It can't hurt to ask._

"Hey, Kagome's looking cheerful again," Ayumi said to Eri, who nodded in turn.

"Too bad she's not paying any attention to where she's going," Eri remarked, as Kagome walked into the boys' locker room.

* * *

After a particularly embarrassing few hours in the dean's office, trying to explain why she walked into the men's' locker room, Kagome was finally relieved of further punishment and was allowed to go home. With the addition of a mark on her permanent record of course. Now at home, several hours late and the homework piling up around her, Kagome sighed and threw down her pencil in defeat.

"I can't figure this out," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her sore neck. Her sight wandered to the cherry blossom tree that had seemingly sprung up out of nowhere. The blossoms were falling from the branches now, as if the plant was dying._ I should probably put it in a pot… the poor thing is wilting. _

"Kagome," came a deep, but quiet voice from her open door. She whirled around, facing Sesshomaru. She stared at him, and he looked away, staring at the doorframe. _Weird, I'm usually the one to look away in embarrassment._

"Yeah, is there something you needed, Sesshomaru?" he tapped the doorframe, seemingly intent on discovering the density of the wood.

"I heard you from my room; you sounded frustrated," he said, still ignoring her gaze. _I was going to ask him for help,_ Kagome thought as she looked down at the scribbling that adorned the paper she was supposed to be using to solve complex formulas.

"Well, I've been at this for hours now, but I'm getting nowhere," she began, grabbing the work sheet from her desk and handing it to him. Still, he didn't look directly at her. "Think you can help me out?"

"Hn… I can try," he said, his brows narrowing as he studied the exercises. Kagome continued to try to look him in the eyes, but he gazed unwaveringly at the piece of paper in his hands. "You know, it's not nice to stare at people."

"Sorry," she said, straightening. Kagome waited as patiently as she could muster in the awkward silence that began to grow between them. He chanced a glance at her, which she caught and he handed her back the paper. Confused, Kagome silently questioned him.

"I have not the slight inkling as to how to solve these problems," he said, turning around and going back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_Well,_ Kagome thought to herself as she stared annoyed at his door, _thanks for nothing then._

_

* * *

  
_

Sesshomaru had been pacing the small space in his bedroom for hours now, trying to think straight. He didn't bother looking at the clock; he was well aware that it was past 11 PM. His infallible sense of time had yet to let him down.

_Damn it all, I can't even think straight without her invading my mind,_ he thought angrily to himself. He scratched his head, surprised that the long tresses of his now black hair where going grey. _I didn't think the dye would last too long. Oh well._

_Why am I so affected by her? And that dream I had isn't helping much either._

_Well, you had it for a reason, right?_ came that same small voice in the back of his head. _She clearly thinks of you as a probable mate, and you—_

—_want nothing more from her than to satisfy that animalistic instinct every man suffers from,_ he replied viciously.

_If she feels it as much as you do, why not just give in?_

_Because, I can't take her honour, or tarnish my own, like that. I must act accordingly; her brother forbade me from hurting her,_ he added, remembering the hateful gaze he was frequently subject to nowadays.

_Then there is only one option for you, isn't there?_

_No, I refuse; I have nothing to offer, nothing to give in return,_ he fought back angrily.

_Maybe that's all she needs from you…_ it finished, leaving him shocked with himself.

* * *

"Ugh, it's almost midnight and I still haven't finished," Kagome grumbled to herself as she continued to struggle with calculus. Rubbing her stiff neck, she stretched her legs out under the desk, trying to regain her spent energy in order to finish the homework she had been given. Preparing for another sleepless night, Kagome began to get changed when a quiet knock came at her door.

"It's open mom," she called from the other side of the room. The door opened quietly, but her mother made no response. Looking under her arm, Kagome called to her.

"What is it, do you need some—" she stopped midsentence when she noticed it was Sesshomaru, not her mother, in the doorway, looking as surprised as she was. She straightened and looked at him, unsure whether to scream or throw something at him. Looking down at herself, Kagome hadn't realised had left her shirt undone, exposing her bra.

"Uh…" was all she could say as she stood in mild embarrassment by her window. Sesshomaru remained still and unblinking from the door, his eyes locked firmly on hers, not daring to stray from them. "Hi?" she said cautiously, buttoning up her top. She walked towards him, and he continued to look her dead center in the eyes, unmoving.

"Is there something you needed?"

"No," he began, finally blinking and coming to his senses. "I wanted to know if you still required my services."

Not understanding, Kagome crossed her arms, and looked at him, dumbfounded. She noticed his face was slightly pink, with embarrassment, she noted. He continued to look at her, neither understanding the other.

"With your homework?" he said finally clarifying.

"Oh… yeah, I really can't make heads or tails of it," she said, going to her desk. He followed her this time and when she sat on the bed and patted the space next to her, indicating him to sit, he did so as well.

_He's acting strange…_ she noted as she handed over the paper to him again. _Too stiff, too formal… I wonder if he's too embarrassed to look at me._

"Hey, listen," she said, making him look at her. "What just happened, it wasn't anything major, OK? I was dressed already anyway."

"Of course," he said, agreeing with her quickly._ Too quickly,_ she noticed.

"When you think about it, we're kinda even now, actually."

"Excuse me?" he said, flustered.

"Yeah; remember when I walked in on you with nothing but a towel on? This kinda makes up for it, I guess."

"Right… well, you see, this is your problem," he continued, quickly changing the subject back to its original intention; calculus. Although he explained the exercises quite well to her, with only minor mistakes in his problem solving, he remained quiet throughout the rest of the night, never taking his eyes from her own. With the demon there to explain things to her, she easily and quickly finished the long exercises.

While she worked, Sesshomaru would stare at her, his gaze an unwavering pull on her own mind. To Kagome, the times his eyes remained so intently on her were unnerving. It was almost as if he wanted to eat her or do her some physical harm. She finished quickly, growing uncomfortable. Tossing the papers on the desk across from her, she stretched and watched out the corner of her eye when Sesshomaru's gaze dropped to her exposed midsection.

"See something you like?" she said, unaware of the implications she had just made. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she continued, trying to apologize before it was too late.

"No, don't apologize; you asked a simple question," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes back on hers again. They were unreadable pools of amber, their depths unfathomable and warm. He leaned closer to her and it was her turn to stiffen.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked, growing tenser as more time passed by. She could feel his demonic energy rising suddenly, and she coward in fear from him. He cringed when she pushed him away, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…" he left the words hanging in the air, unable to continue. He promptly left the room, closing his door behind him. Kagome sat with her back to the wall, her one leg up on the mattress.

_What the hell was all that about?_ she wondered, her own heart racing with a strange combination of fear and lust. She sighed and rubbed her face, feeling suddenly woozy. She shut the door and went to turn off the light when, in an afterthought, she locked her door and window for the first time in months.

* * *

The morning there after was just as awkward between Kagome and Sesshomaru as the night before, but maybe even more so now that there were witnesses to their strangeness. Sesshomaru was overly formal towards everyone, not just her, almost as if he wanted to atone for what he had done.

Kagome was in the other extreme; she was loud and abnormally excited as she went about her things. Every little noise that wasn't accounted for made her jump, and only Souta seemed to know more or less what had really transpired. Kagome's mother was, as always, all smiles and seemed to find nothing out of place.

Gramps, on the other hand, was unusually quiet and for once, didn't try sneaking a sutra on Sesshomaru's back. He was downright old, in every sense of the word; it was as if time had finally caught up with his overstayed youthful exuberance. This alone, made her mother's smile falter.

"Good luck today with your exam, Kagome," her mother called after her when she hurried out the door. "Oh, and take Sesshomaru with you, please? I have errands to do, and you two could do something fun today after school."

Kagome didn't know what was worse; the fact that she had completely forgotten to study for an exam, or Sesshomaru walking beside her, the awkward silence continuing longer than it ought have.

"Listen, Sesshomaru," she began, unsure how to advance. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," he said, agreeing with her. "What happened last night—"

"—was completely my fault," they said at the same time. The pair stopped walking then, and looked at each other.

"How, may I ask, is that your fault?" Sesshomaru asked incredulous.

"Well… for starters, I did kinda catch you off guard," she pointed out, trying to word the ordeal politely.

"Don't, Kagome; it was entirely my fault for giving into it," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'll forgive you, if you'll do the same," she said hastily, wanting to get the conversation over.

"Alright."

"Deal," she smiled at him. "Now, wanna quiz me on my calculus?"

* * *

_Lots of hot, awkward action going on! Well, not really; I tried, but I didn't want to be explicit or anything, so I left it very plain. Much to your disappointments, right? XD_

_So, anyone guessed the path this story is taking? Comment your thoughts on it below, please. I like to hear what you guys have to say. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and keep a look out for chapter 19!_

_-Jack Knights_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 is done! Read and review, no flames and you can criticize if you want to. Enjoy!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

  
_

_Thank God, that's over,_ Kagome thought as she made her way down the halls of the university. After an excruciating two hours she spent on her calculus exam, she was glad to be rid of the subject until the next semester began. Hearing a crowd gathering below her, she looked out a window from the second floor, and spotted as growing riot on the grounds.

Curious, she walked quicker, taking the stairs down two at a time. _I hope to God that's not Sesshomaru making a show of himself._ Standing underneath the arch that lead to the grassy field and the crowd, Kagome was surprised to see that it wasn't a riot, but a crowd of girls all struggling to see something. Pushing her way through, Kagome wasn't surprised to see that Sesshomaru was in the center of it all, his back to an oak tree.

What she had found surprising was Sesshomaru himself. He was looking quite calm and collected, his posture was relaxed and his face was its usual mask of boredom. His eyes, however, were wary and on guard.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" a particularly fat girl about Kagome's age shouted. Several other girls piped up, vying for his attention.

"What's your sign?" screamed another, followed by, "Age? Are you available?" and several other questions varying in subject. One girl screamed something about sex, and Kagome watched in amusement as Sesshomaru's face paled horrorstruck.

Pushing her way to him, Kagome managed to catch his eye and he quickly made his way to her.

"Sorry about this, everyone," she said, raising her voice over the sudden boos from the crowd. "He's with me, so back off!"

Immediately, about twenty pairs of eyes looked haughtily at her. _If looks could kill_, she thought with a shiver. Eventually, the group disbanded at the constant encouragement of Kagome. Many displeased women looked at her with jealousy and Kagome felt herself grow embarrassed. Taking Sesshomaru's arm, she quickly walked away and off the campus grounds.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Kagome said, looking at him apologetically. "I didn't realize you would cause such a…" she left the sentence unfinished, at a loss for words.

"Scene?" he offered. "I hadn't realized that so many young women were so… unbridled."

"Yeah, women aren't as restrained here as they are in your time," Kagome said, realizing the attention must have been very strange for him, seeing as most men did the attention-grabbing in the Feudal Era.

Kagome remained quiet for a long time, lost in thought until an ambulance came screaming down the street, headed for the hospital. Sesshomaru cleared his throat in an attempt to get her to talk again. She looked at him and he was smiling slightly.

"What?" she said, wanting to know what he found so funny about it all. _I guess the whole situation is ridiculous, but what's there to laugh at?_

"You were pretty possessive back there," he noted, looking at her as she went red in the face.

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of," she said, feeling embarrassed. "They wouldn't have left you alone any other way."

"I realize that the situation called for it," he noted. "But I don't mind, really," he added, making her blush a deeper red. Unable to speak, she looked away loosing herself in her thoughts. They walked in silence again, preferring the awkward silence to embarrassing conversation.

"Kagome!" someone shouted. They stopped and looked behind them, surprised to see Souta running up to them.

"Souta, what's wrong?" she said, as her brother stopped in front of her, breathing heavily with exhaustion.

"Its—It's Gramps," he said through his breaths. "He's in the hospital."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, frantic with worry.

"They don't know," he said, bending over, his hands on his knees. "He just fell asleep and never woke up again."

"Where is he?" she said, looking back at Sesshomaru. He was worried, despite his blank stare.

"He's at the hospital; Mom's already there with him," he stretched and began running back the way he came. "Room 2-13. You go ahead; I have to go get some stuff from home," he said, waving a slip of paper as he went.

"We'll get the stuff, you go back and tell mom to keep a window open," Kagome said, taking it from him. "See you there!"

They went separate ways, Kagome heading down the street, while Souta ran back the way he came. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, and she stopped mid-step, looking worriedly at him.

"Allow me; we'll get there much faster if we fly."

He grabbed her around the waist and the two took off, heading for the shrine.

* * *

"Here, get his stuff from Mom's room; I've got to get my own things," Kagome said as she dashed up the stairs. She came to a dead halt when she saw her door was ajar, the open window visible from within. An aura washed over her, one she recognized and feared at the same time. Slowly approaching the door, she pushed it open all the way, afraid of who she'd see inside.

Sesshomaru meanwhile, was in the bedroom of Kagome's mother, grabbing the things on the list and putting them inside a bag he recognized as the same one Kagome used to use when she travelled with InuYasha. He paused, unsure of what it was he felt.

_What is that? That energy… _he thought as he tried to focus on it. Realizing who it was, he dropped everything and dashed after Kagome.

"Inu… InuYasha?" Kagome said, unsure what she saw wasn't another figment of her overactive imagination. And yet, there he was, crouching on the floor as he used to when he was waiting. His red kimono was ripped, and his hair was flecked with blood as it fluttered around him in the wind coming from the open window.

She couldn't see his face, but immediately Kagome knew something was wrong. The energy that came from him was different, and his posture, although familiar was too still for it to be casual. Even though something was _wrong_ with him, Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart beating faster in anticipation at finding him with her again.

Something cracked to her right and she watched in horror as her desk buckled under the weight of the now young Cherry Blossom tree growing in her bedroom. _What the hell? It was barely a foot tall this morning!_ Movement came from the corner of her eye and she saw InuYasha stand, his fists clenched at his sides, the knuckles white with strain.

"InuYasha… what's wrong?" _Other that your aura being visible and smelling worse than Naraku's…_ she though absently as she took a step closer to him. His hand relaxed and she looked down, horrified when she saw the dried blood on them. Her gaze went quickly back to his face, which was now looking back at her.

She stifled a scream; his once young and confident smile was gone, replaced by a twisting leer. His eyes were demonic, all trace of the kindness in them hidden beneath bloodlust. Worst of all, the demon markings were bright on his face, (and wrists, she noticed), but unlike Sesshomaru's, they were black. He snarled, actually snarled at her, taking a quick step towards her.

"You're not InuYasha…," she said slowly, backing out of the room. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. He pounced, his long claws aiming for his neck. She didn't even have time to scream.

"Duck, Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted as he jumped at InuYasha from the doorway. Her knees buckled under the mental strain she was going through, and InuYasha tackled his half brother, taking both of them out the room. Spinning around on her butt, Kagome looked wide-eyed as they battled each other on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snarled as he gripped a struggling InuYasha's wrists.

"I… could ask you… the same thing, brother!" he spat the word out, breaking his one arm free. He struck Sesshomaru's shoulder, drawing blood. He sadistically licked his claws, smiling wickedly. "You taste horrible, but I'm going to enjoy taking you apart with my teeth anyway."

Finally coming to her senses, Kagome stood, gathering the spiritual power in her. Running towards the struggling demons, she pointed at InuYasha and let loose everything she had. A blast that would have killed a lesser person struck him square on the back, burning the Robe of the Fire Rat. Looking over his shoulder at her, he narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kagome," he said coldly. Distracted by her, he hadn't notice Sesshomaru's talon's glowing green as he lashed out at his brother's neck.

"Don't take your attention from your opponent!" he snapped as green tendrils of poison slash InuYasha's neck open in a long, deep cut. Curling his legs under InuYasha as his hand went up to his neck, he struck out like a spring, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying backwards. InuYasha grunted as he hit the floor, several feet from Kagome.

She startled, backing into her room. But she wasn't quick enough; InuYasha latched onto her ankle and twisted as she backpedaled. Screaming as she fell, Kagome realized he broke her ankle. She kicked out at him, but his grip only grew tighter. His claws bit into her skin and she shouted in pain as he drew blood. Finally, she landed a kick on his jaw, and he let go. She scrambled from him, her ankle protesting.

"I remember your strength, your spirit," he said slowly as he stood, licking his claws again. "And you taste a whole lot better than he does."

Sesshomaru wasn't there on the floor anymore; he wasn't even in the room. Suddenly alone, Kagome broke out in a cold sweat, wishing she were any place but right then and there.

"You," InuYasha said as he picked her up by the neck. "You, I'm gonna enjoy destroying you."

Struggling against his iron grip on her neck, Kagome felt her oxygen stripped brain struggle to keep her awake.

"InuYasha…" she gasped, flailing. "Don't…"

"Yes, Kagome; you're gonna die, nice and slowly," he whispered in her ear. Just as she was blacking out, his grip on her loosened and she hit the floor in a painful heap. Looking up at him, she was surprised when she saw a long shining blade sticking out from InuYasha's chest, blood dripping from the cold steel.

"You won't be able to do that if you're dead," Sesshomaru growled from behind InuYasha as he pushed the blade further into his half brother's chest. InuYasha grunted in pain, his jaw clenched shut. With a hand pressed against the blade, he pushed it back through his chest, freeing himself. He whirled around and faced Sesshomaru.

"Too bad a human-made blade can't kill me," he said confidently. "Kagome, I'll be seeing you soon, real soon," he finished, his form wavering. Then he was gone, disappeared like mist. Sesshomaru rushed to her, lifting her head onto his lap. His face showed a new emotion, one she had never seen distort his features: Fear

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice lined with worry.

"Mostly, my ankle's broken" she said, touching her leg gingerly. It was lined with jagged cut that would likely scar. "Hey, that sword…"

Focusing on the blade in his hand, she saw the strange rune-like writing covering it and recognized it as the one she had gotten him for his birthday.

"Yes, it was the first one I saw," he said, his attention never leaving her.

"Thanks," she said, feeling the dark edges around her vision grow stronger, "again," she finished, giving into exhaustion.

* * *

Groggily, Kagome woke up to the smell of bleach and lavender. Her stomach roiled at the combined scents. She tried to move, but her limbs felt too heavy to respond. Cracking open an eye, she looked straight into a florescent light above her; she turned her head and closed them shut. Kagome moaned when her head ached suddenly.

"Kagome, honey, are you awake?" her mother's concerned voice wavered near her ear.

_I'm awake, mom_, she wanted to say, but her mouth wasn't working and she only managed a small "Mrgph…"

"Here, some water to loosen your dry throat," said a more stern female voice to her left. Persistently but lightly, a straw was pushed in between her lips. Gulping down the cool water greedily, Kagome sighed with relief as her aching throat was soothed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling more aware. Kagome opened her eyes to a tall, thin woman, undoubtedly a nurse peering over her. Her mother's face wormed it's way into her vision and she smiled. She tried to get up on her own, but she couldn't manage. A firm, warm hand was on her elbow, helping her to sit up properly. Not to her surprise, Sesshomaru was the one helping her, his face blank. His face was a stark contrast to the fear that had been in its place only moments ago. He smiled a closed lipped smile that wasn't fooling anyone, but she return it, wishing she was alone with him.

"Kagome, what happened?" her mother asked, unable to bear the silence anymore. "Who did this to you?"

"Mom…" she said, putting a hint of weariness and warning behind the single word. The nurse caught on, and with a curt nod at Kagome, left the room. "It wasn't Sesshomaru, so you can relax."

"How can I relax when someone did this to you?" she sounded frantic.

"It was… I don't know who attacked me," she lied smoothly. She looked at Sesshomaru, hoping he would continue with her lie. He made no movement of recognition, except for the quick twitch in his ear.

"But, what happened? How can anyone do that to your leg?" her mother insisted, pointing to the cast on her ankle. Kagome sighed, trying to come up with something reasonable.

"I tripped when I backpedaled out of room when I noticed someone was in there. I guess I twisted it funny and it broke," she shrugged, nonchalantly. She hoped her mother hadn't seen the deep gouges InuYasha's claws had left in her calf. _There's no way I could explain away those._

"You have to be more careful Kagome," her mother said, shaking her head. "You're lucky Sesshomaru scared the thief off; you could have ended up much worse."

_I guess that's true…_ she thought. The she said: "How's Gramps? What's wrong with him?"

"The doctors don't know yet," she sighed, clenching her handbag's strap tightly. "He just won't wake up."

"Mom, why don't you go see if there's any change in his condition?" Kagome suggested, trying not to sound pushy or dismissive.

"If you think you'll be alright…"

"Please, I've got Sesshomaru here with me. Nothing's going to happen," she said, looking up at the demon, unsure that was true. Her mother nodded and gave Kagome a quick hug. With a glance over her shoulder, she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru let out a breath they hadn't know they'd been holding in.

"Sesshomaru… thanks for bringing me here," Kagome said, trying to get on his good side.

"You wouldn't have come here at all if I was quicker," he said, looking out the window as he crossed his arms.

"No, it's not your fault," she said, grabbing his arm. She pulled at his hand, turning the palm down and traced the demon markings on his wrist. He pulled away, disgusted with himself.

"I don't deserve these," he said about his purple lines. "I was beaten by a mere half-demon, and I have the undiluted blood of the most powerful dog demon in my veins."

"That's the thing; I don't think he was just a half-demon," Kagome said, her words making him look at her. "Didn't you see his eyes and those jagged lines on his cheekbones? He only gets those when the demon blood in him awakens. But… something was off," she mumbled more to herself than to him.

"But this brings another question to light; how did he manage to get here when neither you nor I could go through the well?"

"Yeah…" _I don't know what's worse; the possibility of him coming back, or you going back the minute he's gone for good._

_

* * *

  
_

_Long chapter… I am so tired now, way too many hours were spent writing this with not enough caffeine. I hope you guys like it, it was a pain to write but it's only the first twist so far. I won't say anything else though XD._

_Did anyone notice I am one chapter away from finally reaching my goal of 20 chapters? I don't know if I ever mentioned it before, but I wanted this story to be at least 20 chapters long, but it seems I don't have to worry about that! Clearly, this is going to be a pretty long fanfiction, in comparison to most. I hope you won't have gotten bored with it by the time the story comes to a close._

_Thanks again for R&R, commenting and criticizing!_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: This is the last chapter for a while, until around mid-December. Sorry, I wish I could update, but I've got other stuff going on too. In good news, I am now on Facebook!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20, the big 2-0! I got here and I'm glad I could share it with you, all of you who have been following the story since chapter 1. My thanks goes to you guys, for inspiring me to keep writing._

_Read and review, comment and criticize as you always, tactfully, do. No flaming please; I'd prefer this chapter to remain hate-free. _

_-Jack Knights_

_Oh, and last chapter until next Monday. I have finals until Friday and Sat/Sun I'm going Christmas shopping and decorating for the holidays. So much fun! _

_

* * *

  
_

Dismissed from the hospital, Kagome left after a quick good-bye to her mother and brother, who were still watching over their comatose grandfather. After nearly two days, he still hadn't woken up, and Kagome decided she was well enough to 'walk', (as if she could with a broken ankle), home. Sesshomaru in tow, she hobbled her way down the wheel-chair ramp.

"Do you want me to fly us back to the shrine?" Sesshomaru offered. He no doubt still felt bad about what had happened to Kagome and somehow thought it was his fault she couldn't walk right now.

"Um, I'd rather not go home right now, if it's all the same to you," she said hesitantly. Not that she would openly admit it, but she was scared that a certain half-demon was going to suddenly show up and kill her when she struggled to go up the stairs.

"I have no problem with that."

"OK then, let's go sit down at that park over there," she said, pointing. It was a large park, and children were running around, carefree. _The more people around, the less likely he might show up… right?_ Sesshomaru gently guided her across the street, but when she struggled with the crutches, he sighed and picked her up in one arm, the crutches in the other.

Making their way past the playground and on looking parents, the two of them sat down under a large oak tree, the first tentative leaves showing up on its bare branches. Kagome sat off to the side, trying to keep her leg from putting pressure on her damaged foot. Sesshomaru sat with his back against the tree, his eyes looking intently around him.

_Aw crap, he feels the need to protect me. We're in a park for God's sake; InuYasha's a moron, but he wouldn't dare try anything in public._

"Sesshomaru, I'm pretty sure InuYasha isn't disguised as a four year playing hide-and-seek with a grown woman," Kagome said, trying to get him to open up.

"Do you remember how he escaped?" he said quietly, still not looking at her. _Well, duh, of course I do._ After throttling Kagome and being stabbed by Sesshomaru, InuYasha simply melted away into the air, like he was nothing more than mist. _Mist can't break bones…_ she thought miserably.

"Point made; I guess if he could just disappear, we might as well be on our guard."

"Hn…" was the only answer she got. Feeling her impatience rising, Kagome tried a different tactic.

"When we get home, I'm going to need your help. I mean apart from helping me up the stairs and… the like," she said, not bothering to mention him protecting her. He did look at her this time, clearly not understanding what she was saying.

"I have a cast on, so I'll need you to, you know," she said, letting him catch on. Which he didn't. "Well, um, you'll need to stay in the bathroom with me incase anything happens. To me, like if I slip," she clarified. He raised an eyebrow at her babbling and simply nodded. Feeling her last nerve slowly get eaten away, she sighed and decided to get right to the point.

"Look, I'm trying to make conversation here; that means you have to talk too," she said, sounding more arrogant than she intended. "Sorry, I just don't like it when you get all silent. It makes me feel… left out."

_It's what InuYasha did when he thought about Kikyo… he locked me out and wouldn't let me in. __I can't go through something like that again._

"I didn't know you felt that way," Sesshomaru said, leaning closer to her. "I don't mean to shut you out, I am only trying to keep you safe."

"I know, but can't you at least talk to me? It's… well, I'm scared and…" _I need to have some sense of normalcy in my life right now before I go crazy._ Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug, his embrace warm and comforting.

"Being scared is hard, I do know that," he said, sounding melancholy. "I really do; I try to ignore it, because it makes me feel weak. But maybe it would be better to talk about it instead."

_Holy shit, did he just admit he was wrong about something? I need to get him to say that when I have a tape recorder around._

"It's even worse when it's something you used to know that scares you," Kagome mumbled, feeling like she could sleep for another eight hours.

"Yes, it is." She sat like that, in his arms, feeling more at peace then than she had several days ago.

"Let's go home," she said. He nodded and pulled her up with him as he stood. When no-one was watching, he took off, the crutches left laying in the grass.

* * *

Helped by Sesshomaru, Kagome stood with her back against the door frame to her bedroom, looking at the ruins of her desk with a mixture of awe and despair. Frowning at the tree growing seemingly from her floor, she ignored the sweet smelling cherry blossoms and hobbled into her room.

_Mom's gonna have a fit… I have to buy a new desk and somehow explain away this,_ she thought as she sat on her bed, looking at her feet. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, Kagome dove for her bow and arrows, which she had dug out of the downstairs closet when she entered the house. Relieved when Sesshomaru was visible from the doorway, she stood and swayed when she put her weight on her broken ankle.

"Hey…" she said, at a loss for words.

"What are we going to do about that thing?" he said, his attention turned to the tree in her room.

"I don't know, but it can't stay here in my room. If it grows any bigger, it'll destroy the house."

"I'll have to strip it.".

"No! Don't kill it!" she exclaimed, catching him off guard. _It's all I've got left of him… it's all InuYasha's left behind._

"Alright then," he said, questioning her silently. "I'll take it out the window then."

"Thanks," she said as she watched him heft the tree on one shoulder, pushing it out the window.

"Where should I put it?" he called from among the branches.

"Put it in the forest behind the well," she said, feeling anxious. _I hope it'll adapt well out there…_

The tree disappeared from view and she watched from the open window as Sesshomaru quickly disappeared from view. She sighed, feeling older than she ever did before. Leaving the window open, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Kagome felt herself drift into a dream, one she didn't want to have.

* * *

"Kagome?" came a voice to her left. Suddenly, she was aware of the warm sun on her skin and she opened her eyes, only to squint against the light coming through a tree in bloom. Her hands left her stomach and rested on ground, thick grass brushing against her fingertips. She turned her head, surprised to InuYasha lying next to her. She hid her surprise quickly, not wanting him to go away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She gasped; his face was thin and pale and his hair was becoming dark. His eyes, the same shade of brown as hers, were filled with pain.

"I'm dreaming, I don't even know where here is," she said, confused. "Why are you here?"

"I… I belong here, in this place," he said, his eyes losing focus on her. "It's the only place I'm safe now."

"Safe from what?"

"Myself," he said, sitting up. Kagome sat as well, and she noticed his kimono was in ruins, the colour was fading from them and they were ripped in several places.

"What's happened to you? Why are you so…"

"Battle worn?" he offered, looking sadly at his clothes. "Can't you tell? I'm losing my humanity."

Stunned, Kagome reeled from his words, unsure if she should hold him tight or try to escape. "But how?"

"The Jewel… the Shikon Jewel did this to me," he said, his face contorting with rage. _You mean I did this to you…_ "When you made that wish, for me to go back and fix my past with Kikyo… I felt myself go back in time, back to before she died. I managed to stop Naraku before he could kill her and we made a wish on the Jewel."

"You became human for her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, too bad for that to happen I had to take her humanity," he said, remembering the agonizing past he had endured. "She's… Kikyo's not human anymore; she something more. Or something less, I don't know…"

"She made me a full demon and I lost myself to the demon blood. I killed so many people…" he said, his body shaking. Kagome wrapped an arm around him, pulling InuYasha's slight frame against her own. "Their all dead, everyone; Kaede, Sango, Miroku… I took their lives because she told me too."

"Why would she ask something like that of you?"

"She has no soul, nothing. Kikyo's trying to create one from the dead."

"What about you? You're not blood-crazy now are you?" Kagome asked, wishing she didn't have to._ I don't even know you anymore._

"Can't you sense it?" he said, turning to look at her. Kagome closed her eyes and focused, reaching out with her mind at the aura around him. It was faint, as if it was fading away, but it was there.

"Your demonic aura, before it was in balance with your human one," she began, trying to understand it as she spoke. "But now, it's gone. You're…"

"Human, yeah. You know why?"

"Well, if this is a dream…"

"It's not, not really. This place… it's in between worlds, I think. I exist only in here, and for some reason, you can come and go."

"Then… when you attacked me today… it wasn't _you_," she came to the conclusion. "Then you, the you that's here…"

"That's right. I'm all that's left of my human side," he said with such finality that Kagome couldn't have denied it even if she wanted to. "I'm fading away; it's like a slow death. I can't keep struggling like this. I'm losing and the pain isn't worth it."

"You have to keep fighting!" she said fiercely. "You can't give up, you never lose!"

"There's nothing for me to live for now anyway," InuYasha said, turning away.

"What about me? Aren't I worth striving for, surviving for?"

"But you have someone else, someone who could never put you in danger," he continued, standing. "I'm a loose cannon, you're always in danger of getting hurt with me around."

"I'm stronger than that; I've been hurt worse when you weren't around to save me."

"I wasn't talking about broken bones," he faced her. "I always left you hanging, I always went back to Kikyo, no matter what it did to you. I know when I pushed you through the well three years ago… I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean to."

"Kikyo already had you under her control, huh?"

"Mostly, that's why you had to get away. But you would never leave me, so I left you instead," he said, his fists clenching. "It was hard, but I had to do it."

"Everything's fine now, InuYasha; you can come back, take control of your body and—"

"No, you don't understand!" he voice was sharp. "You're better off without me, and I don't want to keep fighting! Look at me, I'm dying in here!"

"Well then, get up and do something about it!" Kagome retorted, standing up. "You're better than this, you know that! It's your humanity that gives you your strength, not your demon blood."

"I can't… I can't break away from her, from my demon blood," he said saddly, his anger gone. Instantly, Kagome regretted having yelled at him.

"InuYasha…"

"You have to go," he said, turning his back to her. "Go to Sesshomaru, let him keep you safe from me," he finished, walking away.

"Wait! How can you be here and still come through the well?" she cried out, desperate for a way back to the Feudal Era. He turned around, frowning.

"I'm not. When _he_ attacked you, he wasn't really there. Not yet, but he will be able to come through if you don't let me go."

"I can't—"

"Let. Me. Go. You have to, for your sake," he echoed, fading away into the white mist around them.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, sitting up in bed when she woke from her dream. A cold sweat covered her body, and she shivered when a cool breeze blew in from the open window. She lay on her bed, the covers drawn up around her chest.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, coming into the room. He kneeled at her bed, looking up at her intently, his golden eyes shining in the half-dark.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," she mumbled. _But it wasn't a nightmare, not even a dream… I spoke to him, I know I did._ She winced, pain accumulating in her body from different point.

"Does your ankle hurt?" he said, looking at the cast peeking out from under the covers. She shrugged, unsure if the pain she felt was from her leg or from the massive headache she felt growing behind her eyes. "Can I look at it?" she nodded and removed the blanket hesitantly. Sesshomaru ignored her awkwardness and began examining her leg.

"It's swollen and the cuts need to be redressed," he said, his hands pressing lightly on her calf. He leaned closer to it, his breath tickling her skin. "It's not infected; I suppose that's something to be happy about."

"You could tell all that from just touching my leg?"

"No, if there was any infection, I would smell it, and I can't hear any bones grating against each other."

"That's… amazing," she breathed, truly astounded.

"Any competent demon can make that difference," he said, shrugging. He stood, and looked out the window. Kagome watched as his face went from suspicion to annoyance and finally disgust.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to look out the window. He shook his head, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something… undesirable," he spat the last word out, and Kagome shrugged, trying not to let it get to her. She climbed out of bed, keeping her weight on her good foot. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"I'm going to have a shower," she said, leaning on Sesshomaru. He opened the door to the bathroom for her, and led her inside. While she sat on the toilet, he turned to taps on, letting the water run until it was hot. Meanwhile, Kagome had started pulling off her pants, but stopped when they reached her waist. Eyeing Sesshomaru's back as he tested the water, she frowned and waited for him lo leave.

He turned around, wiping his hand on a towel and looked at her, waiting impatiently. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, while he raised an eye brow. Clearly not understanding her, Kagome sighed and motioned to the door.

"I need to take off my clothes," she said, feeling ridiculous for having to say it.

"Do you need help?" he asked, innocent. Appalled, she went red in the face and shook her head furiously.

"I think I can undressed on my own, thanks. Just turn around, and no peeking."

"I wouldn't dare," he said seriously. He turned his back to her, and remained as still as a statue. Kagome quickly threw off her sweater and shirt, giving him no time to sneak a glance. She continued pulling off her pants, getting stuck on the cast. She sat down, in her underwear, and tugged furiously on the pant leg that would let go.

"Are you positive you're alright?" Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, and don't look!" she said quickly, still struggling. "Can you go get me a plastic bag from the kitchen for my cast? The doctor said I can't get it wet."

"Alright," he said nodding. He left the bathroom, and Kagome took the opportunity to finish undressing and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around her body. Just in time; Sesshomaru returned plastic bad and elastic in hand. His lips quivered with a suppressed smile and he coughed to hide a laugh. Kagome blushed and he leaned down, grabbing the pants and pulling. When it still didn't come off, he looked at her and shrugged.

"I wonder how you got these on in the first place. Anyway, I need to cut them to get them off," he said, his talons bright in the artificial light. Admitting defeat, Kagome nodded and he cut a short, straight line through the fabric. He quickly and easily took them off the cast, replacing them with the grey plastic bag. He stood, offering Kagome his hand. She took it, standing and he pushed the curtain back, helping her in. Closing the curtain, she watched as he walked out of the room.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," she said, and he paused at the door. "Could you… stay here, just to make sure nothing happens to me?" Her voice quavered, the meaning behind them clear; _Don't leave me alone, InuYasha might come back to finish what he started._ She watched as his form came back into the room and he stood with his back against the wall opposite her.

"Thanks," she mumbled under the hot water, sure he had heard her anyway.

Hair dried and body warm from a hot shower, Kagome buttoned up her fleece pyjamas as Sesshomaru went to his own room to change. She leaned to close the window, pausing to watch the city lights glimmering in the distance. Kagome locked the window and closed the curtains. Going to her bed, she sat on the edge and looked at the disaster her room had become.

Her desk was destroyed, with no hope of fixing it, the old wood good only for mulch. The carpet was ripped in several places, but that could easily be fixed. Blood, her blood stained the entrance to her room, and most everything that had been on the walls was now strewn across the floor. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly uncomfortable, she stood and rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps she had.

Hobbling out into the hallway, she made her way to Sesshomaru's room. The door was open and she looked inside. Sesshomaru stood in the center of the room, his back to her, in the process of putting on a nightshirt. Underneath it though, he was most certainly naked. Embarrassed, she attempted to back out unnoticed.

"Kagome, it's disrespectful to spy on someone," he said calmly, his voice even and unembarrassed. _What's there for him to be embarrassed about? He has a fantastic ass…_ Unable to answer, Kagome stood in the hallway, her back to the wall across from his door. Sesshomaru turned around, his face blank except for the barest hint of fatigue.

"What is it?" he asked, pushing his hair away from his face.

"I um… I don't want to be alone in my room," she admitted, blushing. "I'm sorry I looked in on you; your door was open and well…"

"You thought I was changed," he completed. "The fault is mine; don't apologize. I shouldn't have left my door open," he shrugged and scratched his forearm. Kagome's gaze dropped from his, unable to look him in the eyes without feeling intrusive. She looked down, her sight drawn to his legs; long and muscular, without a sign of hair and as pale as the rest of him.

"I'd better go," she mumbled," let you get dressed," she turned and walked out, only to have his hand on her wrist, stopping her. She looked back at him, and he let go of her.

"What was it that you wanted?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Like I said, I didn't want to be alone in there," she nodded toward her room. "It's too… fresh, the memory and I…"

"I understand; it was something traumatic and you can't face it yet."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it," she said under her breath. "Aren't you going to put on something else?"

"What do you mean? This is what I always wear to bed," Sesshomaru said, looking down at the dull yellow cotton of his nightshirt.

"No, I mean, aren't you going to wear pants, shorts, at least underwear?" she asked, feeling her face flush.

"Why would I? The night is meant for relaxation."

"Oh," the small, single word escaped her lips and she blushed again.

"I could put on something else if it makes you uncomfortable," he offered. She looked at him and he shrugged. "Clearly I'm not leaving you alone tonight; if you are fine with staying with me as I am, then I won't change."

"Oh," was all she managed, her eyebrows raising. "Well then, yeah, could you…?"

"All you had to do was ask," he said, ducking into his room. He returned a few moments later, wearing a pair of beige pants underneath his nightshirt. "Is there anything you need from your room?"

"Just a pillow and my comforter," she said, starting to lead the way. He went ahead of her, grabbing her stuff and going back into his room. Kagome followed and she watched as he put her stuff on his bed, his things laying on the floor.

"What are you doing? I'll sleep on the floor, you can stay in your bed."

"Don't insult me, you need it more than I do," Sesshomaru dismissed her.

"But, it's uncomfortable and dirty down there."

"I've slept on worse, and I lived to see the sun rise," he pointed out. He swung his arm out, offering her the newly made bed. Kagome gave in, allowing him to help her in. Comfortable, Kagome watched as he aired out his blankets and let them fall to the floor.

"Here, sleep next to me," she said, pulling her blankets closer to her body and scooting over to make room for him. He eyed her, and she gestured for him to lie down. "It's only fair," she argued. He shrugged and put his pillow next to hers, lying down softly next to her. Even through the blankets and her clothes, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's body heat, and she welcomed his warmth.

She turned over, facing the wall and closed her eyes, ready to give into a hopefully dreamless sleep. She felt his arm around her waist and she turned her head, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, removing his arm. "I only meant to keep you warm." She shook her head and grabbed his arm, draping it back over her stomach. She held his hand in hers, tracing the purple stripes on his wrist with her thumb.

"It's fine, I am kinda cold," she said and he relaxed against her back. She yawned quietly and snuggled her pillow. Just as the welcome darkness of sleep took her over, she felt Sesshomaru's grip on her hand tighten in response.

* * *

_The longest chapter I've written EVA! Man it was so… eye-opening to write it out. I knew chapter 20 was going to be a big thing for me, I just didn't realize that it was going to take three days to write. I wanted it to be something special and I think I accomplished that._

_Poor, poor Kagome; I keep putting her in all these situations where she gets hurt or needs help. It was strange writing an evil part for InuYasha, and I relish the challenge of doing it again, *wink* ;)_

_So, thanks again for being such wonderful readers and I hope you've enjoyed it so far; I know I have,_

_-Jack Knights_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21! It's shorter than 20, (no really?), but it's worth it. Read and review, comment and criticize, but no flaming. Thanks!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. Light flitted into the room through closed blinds. With a pang, she realized Sesshomaru wasn't in the room anymore. She sighed and turned to look at the alarm clock. 11:29 AM blinked at her. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

_Time to get up…_ she thought, stretching. Kagome looked down at her leg, the dull throbbing that usually came to her when she put weight on it was gone. She wiggled it experimentally, surprise when she felt only a twinge of protest when she moved to much. _Weird, my foot's already better… _

Kagome walked awkwardly out of the room, hindered by the cast, and made her way to the bathroom. The was closed and locked, the sound of running water coming through the wood. She knocked anyway. She got no answer, but the water was shut off and the door opened. Sesshomaru stood there, in a towel, his body still dripping water. His hair had lost the black tint he had put in and stuck to his face in silver strings.

"You didn't have to get out," she said. "I just wanted to know if it was you in there."

"I'm done anyway," he said, shrugging. He opened the door fully and let her pass. He walked out behind her and went into his room, closing the door behind him. Going to the mirror, Kagome whipped the steam off it with the sleeve of her pyjama top. She looked at herself, frowning. Her face was pale and dark rings had begun to form under her eyes from lack of sleep. There was a yellowing bruise showing up under her chin from where InuYasha had throttled her.

Kagome sighed and closed the door, turning on the hot water. She stripped quickly, putting a plastic bag around her foot and got in, letting the hot water run over her.

_InuYasha is… dying, at least the one I know. He can't keep going on like he is…_ she thought miserably. She washed her hair, trying not to dwell on it too much. _Maybe I can help him, get his human side back in control._ _So much for not thinking about it._

_But how; how do I save him?_ She stood under the water, letting it hit the top of her head._ If I had the Jewel, I guess I could… no, not the Jewel. That thing's brought nothing but pain and suffering to those around it._ The water went cold and she shook herself from her thoughts, putting the dilemma in the back of her mind, grabbing a towel and getting out.

* * *

Later, Kagome was in her bedroom, cleaning up the mess InuYasha had made. Most of her desk, or at least what was left of it, was already in the trash. Broom in hand, she swept the little pieces of wood and metal into a small pile. She'd been at it for almost an hour, and still the room was a mess. Worse still, she hadn't heard any news about her grandfather, who was presumably still in a coma at the hospital. Sesshomaru strode into the room, took one look at her and grabbed the broom from her hands.

"Hey, I'm trying to clean up here!" she protested. He responded by merely forcing her to sit on the bed.

"You are in condition to be doing any work," he said simply, quickly and efficiently cleaning up the last of the scraps.

"I'm fine, my ankle's better," she said, standing. "Honest," she added when he looked at her, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Sit, and let me look over it," he said finally. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, extending her foot out in front of her. He kneeled, letting it rest on his thigh. Gently, he touched the skin above the cast, then moved onto moving her foot. When she didn't protest in pain, his face was overtaken by surprise.

"See, I told you so."

"Hn," he mumbled, standing. She looked at him, his face frowning as he thought silently for a while. "It makes no sense; a human could not heal that quickly. No normal human anyway…" he mumbled.

"I am a priestess," Kagome pointed out. _Well, sort of._ "Besides, what does it matter? At least I won't be a burden to you and my family any longer." She stood and looked at him, his eyes focusing on something outside.

"Do you want to go see you grandfather at the hospital today?" he asked suddenly as she looked out the window, trying to follow his gaze.

"Actually, yeah; I haven't got any news from Mom yet, so I better get over there and find out what's going on."

They went down the stairs, Sesshomaru's hand lightly under her elbow. Kagome squeezed on her one shoe, frowning when she remembered that she had a cast on her other foot.

"Hey, where are the crutches? I can't find them," she said as she dived into the closet, searching for the elusive things.

"I think we left them at the park the day before yesterday," he said and she came out the closet, frowning.

"Can you fly us over there then? I don't have any money for a taxi, and I can't 'walk'," she said, air-quoting herself, "all the way to the hospital without the crutches."

"Certainly," he said, nodding. She grabbed her phone, dialing the hospital.

"Hey Mom, how's things over there? Any change in Gramps?" she asked, pausing as she listened. "I'm coming over anyway. Oh, could you leave the window open? Yeah, Mom, he is," she said, rolling her eyes. "I will, see you soon. Bye."

"Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru lead the way outside, holding her hand. His hand went around her waist, as usual, and they were off.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kagome's mother startled when she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru come in through the open window. _That's one way to save on money…_ "Kagome, couldn't you have taken the bus?"

"Please Mom," Kagome said, waving away her concern. "I'm a big girl now. I think I can handle flying with Sesshomaru; he wouldn't let me fall. Besides, I have no money for the bus fare," she added when her mother's eyes went steely cold.

"Yes, well… I wouldn't recommend doing it again," she said with such finality that Kagome shrugged and stopped the conversation. Souta was sitting in the corner of the room, his arms across his chest, his pose indignant. His eyes bore into Sesshomaru's, but the demon merely blinked, unfazed.

"Anything new?" Kagome asked as she approached the bed. Her grandfather was lying amid pillows and blankets, dwarfed by the sheer size of the bed.

"No, nothing. The doctors say he might stay this way for a while," her mother sighed, closing her eyes.

"Can't they tell what happened? People just don't got to sleep and stay that way for no reason."

"They said it must be a combination of his age and stress," her mother said, shrugging. "He's always been a little on the stressed side, but he's still young. Sixty-three is hardly 'old age'."

"Could you go to cafeteria for me Kagome?" Souta said, speaking for the first time. "And take Mom with you; she hasn't eaten in a damn long time."

"Why don't you go with Mom?" Kagome asked, reluctant to leave. Her mother's hand touched her forearm and she looked at her mother, understanding the look she gave her. Grudgingly, she walked out of the room, her mother following closely behind. She gave Sesshomaru an apologetic smile and closed the door on her way out.

"So… have you taken my _suggestion_ into consideration?" Souta asked, standing. He kept his distance from Sesshomaru, but he let his anger show.

"I have," he responded calmly.

"And?" Souta prompted. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, seeing as I very well can't leave," Sesshomaru began. _Even if I really wanted to._ "I have decided to stay here, with Kagome, if she will have me."

Souta frowned and stood over his grandfather, his fists clenching and unclenching. He shook with fury, but he remained as quiet as possible.

"So you're gonna use her and toss her aside when she gets old then?" he spat it out, the hate behind it meant to sting. "I know all about you demons; you'll outlive her by hundreds of years, thousands if you're careful. And when she's old and gray, you'll still look like you started college a month ago."

"Listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me," Souta interrupted, letting his anger taking control. "InuYasha nearly killed her when he left her here. Maybe he didn't hurt her directly, but those scars on her, the ones you can't see, those never go away."

"All she wanted to do was lay down and die. There was nothing left for her to strive for anymore. She buried herself in school, work, everything. But she was hallow, I could see that under her plastered smiles, she was cracked, damaged underneath," he gritted his teeth, remembering the bitter moments when he could nothing for his sister.

"And then you come along, and instead of ripping her apart, you stick around. She got better, she is better and it's because of you."

"Then you should be thanking me, not reprimanding me for sparing her life," Sesshomaru said icily.

"You don't get it! You should have killed us all, at least then she won't have to suffer when you get up and leave!" he was shouting now, going red in the face. "Face it, you're not going to stick around forever; you want to find a way back through the well. Fine, do whatever you have to do to get back. But leave her out of this."

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to keep himself under control. "Listen to me, and listen carefully and closely. I will do nothing to hurt her, in any way. I _need _to get back, and if I can, I will take her with me. If not… we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Look, I know you mean well. Well, sort of," Souta said, running his fingers through his hair. "She gives _so_ much when she falls for someone; so much that it actually hurts her sometimes. And when you leave, and you know you will, you'll take a part of her back with you; something she'll never be able to get back."

He sighed and sat down, looking the part of a battered man at his wits' end. Sesshomaru felt his anger disappear slowly._ All he wants is to protect his sister. I would do the same in his position._

"Look, all I'm saying is, be careful with her. Kagome's fragile and if you aren't careful, you're gonna break her. Either way you look at it, she's gonna die for you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you," Sesshomaru said, swallowing audibly.

"Say you stay, and you and Kagome work things out. She'll grow old and die, and for you, that'll be like a day in the long life you'll live. And if you go, she'll die anyway. Younger, certainly, but it'll be because of you. Either way, you'll live long after her death, and she'll be miserable in life, knowing she can't stay with you forever."

Sesshomaru felt sweat trickle down his neck, something that hadn't happened to him in decades. _The boy has a point. The question now is, do I stay or do I go?_ Kagome and her mother returned then, stopping their conversation before it could go any further. Souta went back to his chair across the room, looking every bit the defeated man he felt. Sesshomaru was overly formal and nervous, his mannerisms becoming stiff and unnatural.

* * *

After another two hours, Kagome couldn't take the awkward silence and she left with Sesshomaru, holding onto him as they flew quickly back to the shrine, unnoticed to the busy humans below them. When he remained silent, she refused to take the hint and persisted in her efforts to get him to talk.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I know what my brother said to you isn't my business," she said, grabbing his arm. _You have no idea how much of it actually is your business_, he thought miserably. "Don't let what he said get to you, OK? He's always been so… overprotective of me, ever since InuYasha."

"His heart is in the right place," Sesshomaru offered, finally speaking. She shrugged, clearly not wanting to go any deeper into it.

"You know I… like you, right? You've been a great friend to me, helping me get through… well, through life in general. And I wanted to say thanks, you're one of the few people I know I can trust."

_She trusts me… but she doesn't love me, like her brother suspects. Now would be a good time to leave…_ he thought as he followed her inside. _But, after InuYasha showed up, I can't leave her here to fend for herself. I owe it to her, and to my honour to see this through,_ he added resolutely.

"Kagome," he said as she went into the kitchen.

"Hn?"

"I just want to let you know that I'll be here for you until we figure this out," he said awkwardly.

"Figure what out?"

"I won't leave until we've dealt with InuYasha, once and for all," he amended.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," she said, gripping his shoulder. "Hey, do you want something to eat? We never did get anything at the hospital."

"Sure," he mumbled, unsure whether she had taken his oath seriously._ Now I have to stay here, at least until InuYasha's dead._

_And then what,_ came that small voice in the back of his head. _Will you be greedy and stay with her while she wastes away? Or will you do the noble thing and leave before she gets to attached to you?_

_Before _I_ get attached to _her_,_ he responded stubbornly.

_No,_ it said simply. _The question is, can you leave her behind, whether you want to or not?_

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

_Well well well… Sesshomaru's falling for Kagome,while she remains oblivious about his, and her own, feelings. Tragic :'( I must remedy that ;)_

_Anyway, after the amount of time I spent on this one, I hope it turned out alright. Please let me know if there are any corrections to be made in grammar, I am really tired right now; 12:12 AM as I write this, and I don't have the energy to continue._

_Mmm… sleep, she beckons to me…_

_-Jack Knights_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 has landed, and now it's time to read! Review, comment and criticize, politely, and no flaming. Thanks!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

Kagome awoke suddenly, sitting up in her bed, a cold sweat breaking out on her neck. She'd just dreamed about InuYasha again, his humanity disappearing faster now. Her window was open and a cool breeze fluttered in, making her shiver. She went to it, going to close it. A bright light, slightly pink, pulsated from deep in the woods to the left.

She felt something, a deep pull on her heart and with a jolt, she recognized it as InuYasha's aura. She nearly shouted for Sesshomaru, but she stopped herself._ Something's different about it…_ She concentrated, trying to understand what she felt changing.

_His aura… it's__ changed. It's almost the same as before…_

Kagome ran down the stairs, careful not to wake Sesshomaru or her mother, who had returned after a long day at the hospital. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. She paused at the door, and as an afterthought, she grabbed the bow and arrows she had recently taken to leaving close.

_Just in case,_ she thought as she ran out the door, heading towards the pink light and the source of InuYasha's aura.

Sesshomaru woke when the front door opened and closed, instantly awake. He immediately went to Kagome's room, and not to his surprise, found it empty. He went to the window and saw the pink light emanating from the woods. He opened the window and looked closer.

_That light… it's coming from the place I left that tree,_ he thought, sniffing the air. _It reeks of InuYasha… and something else. Something demonic._

He went back to his room, grabbed Tokijin and dashed outside, praying he wasn't too late.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the source of the light; only a couple hundred meters in she could see a great trunk of the cherry blossom Sesshomaru had moved from her room. The strange tree was huge, bigger than she had ever seen it, and the light was turning pink because it came from within the blossoms. Surprisingly, the tree had no leaves to speak of.

She looked around, feeling InuYasha's aura all around. She spotted the red flash of his kimono amongst the pink petals high in the tree, and she stepped back, notching an arrow to her bow. His body shifted and fell towards the earth. He hit the ground, laying in a heap near the base of the tree. She lowered her bow cautiously and approached him.

InuYasha stirred as she grew closer and she watched as his head turned to face her. His demon marks were strikingly brilliant against his pale skin, but his eyes, red the last time she saw him, were their original amber colour. Kagome threw down the bow and ran to him, falling to her knees beside him.

"Kagome…" he whispered, his voice cracking as if he had been crying.

"InuYasha, I knew you wouldn't let your demon blood control you!" she cried, pulling his head to her lap. Something cracked and she looked up; the tree was growing at an alarming pace in front of her, the ground breaking apart as the roots expanded. A particularly large gap appeared, making its way to them, threatening to swallow them whole.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm, put in around her neck and helped him stand. Taking most of his weight, they hobbled away just in time to see the ground split open right where they had been. She sat him down against the trunk of a tree, kneeling in front of him.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Tired," he mumbled. "Listen to me… you have to… let go," he said, his voice soft.

"InuYasha you're not making any sense," Kagome said, feeling tense. "Please, just let me get—"

"Stop and listen!" he shouted, his eyes alive with anger. "She's using me to get to you! If you just…"

He stopped and Kagome silently implored him to continue. The air around them grew quiet, not even the rustling of leaves could be heard. She sensed something quickly approaching them and she turned around in time to see an arrow racing towards them. She gasped, and fell to the ground, the arrow hitting the tree behind her. Kagome scrambled for her arrows, which lay discarded a few feet away. She had almost reached them when something dropped down in front of them, blocking her way.

Kagome looked up at the kimono clad figure, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized who it was. She stood quickly, refusing to back down.

"Hello, Kagome," said the woman, her black hair whipping around her face in an unseen wind.

"Kikyo…" she said with disdain.

* * *

Sesshomaru reached Kagome in time to see Kikyo drop from the tree. He ran at them, drawing his sword as he came closer. He stopped suddenly, when he saw a nearly invisible barrier around the area. He put his hand to it, pulling away when it shocked him.

_This is strong magic… not demonic, nor holy, but something in between._ He looked out as the scene unfolded, trying to find a way in.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she stepped back towards InuYasha. "How did you get through the well?" _How did you come here when I couldn't go back?_

"With this," the undead priestess said, pulling on a string around her neck. She tugged out something, a black bead the glowed with demonic power. "The Shikon Jewel, now mine and wholly evil, has granted me passage to this strange time of yours."

"But how…" Kagome stuttered. _How is that possible? I used the Jewel when I made that wish three years ago!_

"It seems," the woman said, putting her bow away and walking slowly towards Kagome, "that the Jewel has chosen me as its bearer, not you."

A noise came from behind Kagome and she turned briefly to see InuYasha struggling to stand. She went back to him, supporting him. The two of them backed up clumsily as the priestess drew nearer.

"Alright, you've got what you wanted; the Jewel's yours. So go and leave me and InuYasha alone!"

"Kagome…" InuYasha muttered, his breathing suddenly increasing. She looked at him, unable to see his eyes. _He's afraid of her… not anymore, not if I have anything to say about it._

"Kagome, you foolish girl," Kikyo said as she lifted her head, glaring at her. "If all I wanted was the Jewel, why would I even bother coming here?"

"Then what do you want? You've already taken away everything else from me."

"Everything except your soul," she said, her eyes going black.

* * *

_Damn it! I have to find a way in, or Kagome's dead!_ Sesshomaru darted back and forth, trying to find a weakness in the shield the priestess had thrown up to keep intruders out. He found none.

_There has to be something! I can't let her die, not now!_

Something changed in the air around him and the turned to face it. He sensed a demonic aura from the well and he drew Tokijen, ready to fight off this new foe. He saw something glint in the distance and he took his stance, waiting. It drew nearer, coming at a ridiculous speed, only to stop, hovering in front of him.

_Tetsusaiga…_ he though, recognizing his father's sword. "But how…"

The sword pulsated; it's will clear to him. Sesshomaru grabbed it, surprised when its barrier didn't electrify him. He drew the blade from its sheath, watching in amazement as it transformed into a demon fang.

"Strange…" he said out loud. Pushing his incredulity away, he made his way back to the shield keeping him from Kagome. "Let this work," he said as he raised the blade, energy gathering in swirling masses around him.

"Wind Scar!"

* * *

"My soul? But, why…" Kagome said, struggling to keep the distance between herself and the priestess and support InuYasha's limp figure.

"Yes, it's something I terribly need," she said, stepping closer._ She's enjoying this… this banter with me. She wants me afraid…_

"You see, even though I don't need it need it to exist, not now that I have this," she said, motioning to the Jewel around her neck, "I feel empty inside without the rest of _my_ soul."

"It's mine now! You're dead!" Kagome shouted, hoping Sesshomaru would hear them and come running.

"Don't bother," Kikyo said. "There's a rather unique barrier around us that will allows to remain uninterrupted."

_Crap…_ she thought as she continued to back up. _I'll have to figure this out for myself…_

"IunYasha, would you be a dear…" Kikyo said suddenly. He stirred and Kagome looked up at him. She sensed something change in him again and she let him go. He stood still, like a statue, his hair rising around him.

"Hold her for me, would you?" the priestess said, trying to appeal to him. Kagome watched in horror as his demon blood took hold of him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Her back to his chest, Kagome gasped when his hand went around her neck, squeezing lightly. He leaned closer to her face, smiling evilly, eyes red as blood.

"Say Kagome, remember what I told you before?" he said, his breath against her ear making her shiver. "I'm going to tear you apart, piece by painful piece until you beg for death."

"Not before I have her soul," Kikyo said, suddenly fierce. InuYasha nodded submissively, suddenly meek. "Be still Kagome; this will only hurt worse than death."

Suddenly the world around them exploded, the very air rent apart. Dust swirled around them, blocking Kagome's view. When it settled, she felt her mouth hang open in surprise; Sesshomaru stood confidently a few feet from them, Tetsusaiga fully transformed in his hands.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted, unleashing an attack so much more devastating than anything InuYasha had been able to produce. Kikyo harrumphed, throwing up a barrier around them. It shattered as Sesshomaru's Wind Scar reached them, obliterating the priestess in bright light. Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air, InuYasha holding her as he soared through the air.

Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo's head floated towards them, the Jewel hovering around her decaying skin.

"Let the girl go," she said through her dismembered mouth. InuYasha obliged and Kagome fell, looking up at him in surprise. His face was contorted in rage, but his eyes pleaded with her. "This isn't over; I will have your soul."

Something caught her under her arms and legs and Kagome was surprised to find herself floating gently several stories in the air. She looked up, astounded, into Sesshomaru's face. He was watching Kikyo and InuYasha disappearing into the night. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her.

"What were you thinking, Kagome?" he said, his voice ruff.

"I… I sensed InuYasha," she said, not wanting to elaborate. _Something's changed in InuYasha, but there's still good in him, I can feel it._

"Hn…" he muttered as they made their way back to the shrine.

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru had remained silent about what had happened that night, and thankfully, Kagome didn't have anything to explain to her mother when she woke up. But also refused to say anything to her; other than what was necessary, he hadn't spoken to her at all.

_Well, he does have a right to be pissed at me. I did practically walk into a trap last night,_ she thought as she ate her way through a bowl of sugary cereal. _I wish I could explain it to him, but I don't think he'd understand._

"Kagome, I'm going back to the hospital," her mother said as she walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru was outside, and she watched him through the window as he walked around the house, wary of an attack.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome asked as she washed her dishes.

"I think you need to stay here and patch things up with him," her mother said, inclining her head at the window. "I'll let you know if there's any change in his condition, OK?"

"Alright mom, see you later," Kagome said. Drying her hands, she stood with her back to the window, mentally preparing herself for the battle of wits that was sure to come. She sighed and walked outside, going after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she said, trying to open up a conversation with him.

"I am trying to maintain a perimeter," he said, his voice cold. "Stop distracting me and get inside."

He walked away, rounding the corner leaving her standing in shock. Kagome stood there, astounded by how severe he had spoken to her. She narrowed her brows as she frowned. Going after him, she prepared herself.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, so the least you could do is return the favor."

He stopped and turned around, narrowing his eyes at her. She stood with her hands on her hips, and he crossed his arms. She noticed he was wearing his kimono again. She herself was still wearing her flannel pyjamas. If she wasn't so mad at him, she would at laughed at how ridiculous they looked, staring down one another.

"Go back inside," he said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Make me," she said, standing defiantly. He grabbed her hands and walked back around to the entrance of the house. Kagome gathered just a tiny amount of energy in her hands and let it out into his, giving him a slight shock. He let go and looked back at her, furious. Scared, Kagome gulped and fought to keep her face from showing it.

"Do that again, and I knock you flat on your ass," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

"Let me protect you, you foolish mortal," he said, sounding more like the arrogant demon she had known over three years ago. He also sounded like InuYasha, the first time he had used Tetsusaiga to protect her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for running into a trap without waking you first," she said, lowering her voice, trying to appease him. He turned around, surprised at how easy she had given in. Kagome felt his own anger fall way along with his demonic urge.

"I should have gone to you first thing," she continued, looking down at the ground. "It was stupid of me to—"

He cut her off by suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She was stunned by his actions, going from cold and unfeeling to warm and caring. She felt his head on hers and she leaned closer to him, her head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at you," he said, his voice soft. "I swore to protect you, but you make it hard by running off on your own with asking me for help."

"I didn't know," she said, surprised by his concern.

"Then let me do what I promised and protect you from InuYasha," he said, his breath against her head. She nodded and he pulled her away, keeping her at an arm's length from him. "Go back inside and let me keep you safe."

"I can set up sutras around the house to keep demons out. And since they're both demonic to some degree, it should work," she offered, wanting to be helpful.

"Alright," he said eventually, narrowing his brows in frustration. "But, wouldn't that apply to me as well? I am more demon than either of them."

"I'll do it so that I choose what demons are allowed into the house," she said. He nodded and she smiled. "Let me get Gramps' stuff and we can start."

* * *

_Well, it seems that they've stopped being counter-productive and finally putting their animosities aside. Sesshomaru's finally seeing Kagome for what she is, a fiercely independent woman who can handle herself; Kagome sees him for who he is a man of his word and someone she can truly trust with her life._

_Hm… in retrospect, I shouldn't have said that. I could have used that as more character development. But, I need to get this story moving along and there are still several things to clear up; Kikyo in general, InuYasha's grip on humanity, the Jewel, (WTF am I doing bringing that back?) and of course, the ever-freaking-loving cherry blossom tree. Not to mention a few other things I won't be pointing out, (they're WAY to pertinent to the plot to reveal now)._

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_-Jack Knights_


	23. Chapter 23

_It is here, Chapter 23! Boy am I going at a fast pace; three chapters in one day! Although, to you guys reading this, it'll be like three chapters in one month XD_

_Anyway, the usual please; read and review, comment and constructive criticism only and no flaming! Enjoy the story!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

Sutras plastered the windows and doors by the end of the day and Kagome stood in the center of the house, preparing to unify them all with a final incantation. Sesshomaru stood nearby, looking nervous. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled inwardly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, there's no need to be scared," she said, placing her hands on the small table in front of her. "I won't mess up."

"I'm not scared of your sutras; I am worried about their effectiveness," he said, sounding annoyed. "If I am able to come and go as I please, then what is stopping them from doing the same?"

"Well, you won't actually be able to walk freely," she said, shrugging. "You'll need my spoken permission to enter of exit every time you want to leave or come inside."

"That's cumbersome," he said, shaking his head.

"It's how it works," she said, clasping her hands in prayer. Kagome concentrated, feeling her powers rise quickly to the surface. She said the incantation, letting the words shape her energy, the magic web falling around the house in an invisible blanket.

"Done," she said, standing. She blew out the candle and put a stopper on the incense burning the smell of the white sage and sandalwood. "Now, is there anything you need from outside?"

"No, I am fine in here, for now," he said, shaking his head.

"Alright then, I'm going to shower," she said, going up the stairs. "Ah… Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Could you keep watch, please?" she asked from the stairs. She saw him nod and he came up after her. Kagome could've sworn he'd smiled when she asked him to stand guard outside the bathroom.

* * *

"Yeah, I slept well, how about you guys?" Kagome asked her mother through the telephone.

"Fine dear; Souta refuses to leave your grandfather alone for more than the time it takes him to go to the bathroom," her mother sighed.

"Hey!" came her brother's faint voice in the background. She sniggered lightly and was surprised when her mother chortled as well.

"I'll be coming home in an hour's time, alright Kagome? And Souta will be coming too," she added, despite the audible groan of protest from her son. "He needs to have a good night's sleep and he desperately needs a shower," she whispered, making Kagome break out in laughter.

"Alright Mom, see you when you get here. Bye," she said hanging up the phone. Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, his back against a wall, looking pensive. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"I was wondering why that undead woman didn't die when I obliterated her with Wind Scar," he said, narrowing his brows in frustration.

"Who knows, she's a clay pot; she can probably put herself back together again so long as there's even a finger left of her," Kagome said, lightly passing off the subject. In truth, she had wondered that herself.

"Speaking of which, where did you get Tetsusaiga from anyway?" Kagome asked. He looked down at the sword at his waist, where it remained since he acquired it two nights ago.

"It came to me," he said, unsheathing it. The blade instantly transformed into its true form; a gigantic demon fang. "I think it came through the well."

"Weird… I wonder how it got there," she said looking it over. "Do you suppose InuYasha left it there?"

"I don't think he would; or at least, not willingly," Sesshomaru said, shrugging as he sheathed the sword. "It was his prized possession."

"Yeah… Hey, how did you get it to work for you? It always shocked you, or anyone else that tried to use it," she said, remembering how the sword would electrocute any demon trying to wield it.

"I don't know…" he said, looking away. _Maybe it's like how it was for InuYasha… He can wield it now because he's trying to protect a human. Speaking of… wonder if InuYasha could still wield it now that he's got no one to care for. Unless you count whatever Kikyo is now._

"I wonder where she got the Jewel…" Kagome thought outloud now on topic of Kikyo.

"The Shikon Jewel? That priestess had the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how; I used it when I made a wish on it almost three and a half years ago," Kagome said, feeling stupid.

"What was it you wished for?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I don't remember… something about world peace or something like that."

"Now is not the time for jokes and sarcasm; this could be a vital clue on how to kill her, once and for all."

"OK, alright… let me think," she said, closing her eyes to try to bring back the memories she had worked so hard at burying. "I wished for… my friends to all find happiness and prosperity, for those affected by Naraku to be regain what they lost."

"And? Anything else?" he said, prying for information.

"More specifically, I asked for InuYasha's past to be fixed with Kikyo… and for you to find your way through life," she added deciding she might as well tell him everything.

"You wished for me to find my way through life?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah; you did help us kill Naraku, and I thought you deserved to get something out of it," she said, shrugging as if it meant nothing. _I could see that there was good in you; you just needed a push for it to come through._

"Thank you," he said finally, still shocked. She looked at him, feeling her cheeks grow red. He looked back at her, his eyes a mixture of emotions. Kagome smiled tentatively at him and he blushed as well. He cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Well, I suppose that explains what happened to InuYasha," he said finally. "His part of the wish on the Jewel went wayward and now he's a full demon, unable to control himself, with an undead priestess for a mate."

"I wonder…" Kagome mumbled. _What if every wish went wrong? What if everyone's deaths are my fault? _Kagome felt her stomach drop with a sickening feeling. _What if… what if Sesshomaru becomes badly affected by my stupidity?_ She shivered, the thought of being held responsible for what might happen to Sesshomaru weighing her down.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's not important," she said, trying to put her myriad thoughts in order. "So, does this tell us how to kill Kikyo?" _And free InuYasha from her grasp._

"Unfortunately, no," he said, raking his fingernails through his growing silver hair. Kagome looked at the floor and sighed, wishing she could be of more help.

The door opened then, and her mother and Souta walked in, looking tired and sad. Souta took one look at the scene before him, his sister blushing and Sesshomaru looking like he wanted something desperately, and stormed off to his room. Kagome's mother sighed and went to the kitchen, patting Sesshomaru on the arm as if to consolidate him.

Kagome glanced up at him and he shrugged. They walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, looking ragged and tired. She went to make a cup of tea, while Sesshomaru sat down next to her, unsure what to do. Kagome returned minutes later, a steaming cup of green tea in her hands. She laid it down in front of her mother, but she pushed it away.

"Bring me the sake, Kagome," she said. Kagome stood, shocked at her mother. "Please, Kagome; I need a drink right about now."

Kagome did as she asked and handed over the sake and a cup to her mother. She poured herself a glass and downed it, starting on another. She paused, her third in hand and looked at Kagome, who was looking on in a mixture of curiosity and concern. She sighed and began to speak.

"The doctors say… they say that if your grandfather doesn't wake in a week, he will most likely never wake again."

Kagome was shocked into silence, feeling numb, unable to process what she was hearing.

"His health is deteriorating at too rapid a pace," she continued. "They can't keep him alive for much longer unless they intervene, medically."

Her head spun; she felt like sleeping for a week and never closing her eyes again at the same time. Her stomach was horribly empty, but she felt like throwing up. Kagome blinked rapidly, keeping back the tears that threatened to fall. _Gramps can't die… He's too young, too full of life._

"It's as if he has lost the will to live," Sesshomaru said quietly, breaking the echoing silence. Kagome looked at him, horrified. But there was something in his eyes, something made her want to hug him close and never let go.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," Kagome said, knocking over her chair as she ran up the stairs. Sesshomaru made to follow her, but he stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Mrs. Higurashi kept her touch light, but at the same time, he felt as though he couldn't break free.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, sit," she said. He let the surprise show on his face; no one, not a single person, had referred to him through his title since he had gotten to Kagome's time. He sat back down, not sure what to expect.

"Can you do me something, demon lord?"

"What is it you ask of me?" he said, growing anxious.

"Keep Kagome company, be there for her in these times that come," she said, downing another shot of sake. "She is a delicate girl, she breaks so easily and when her grandfather goes, I fear she will fall harder and father than ever."

"And worst of all, I don't think I'll be able to pick her back up this time."

Sesshomaru sat stick-still, unsure of how to react. _This woman, is she offering her daughter to me? No, she merely wants me to keep her safe. Her mother wants me to keep her sane, to give her comfort._

"Promise you'll do that for me?" she pleaded. He felt the sweat trickle down his neck, his nerves getting the better of him.

"I swear I will," he said finally, and she nodded, seemingly placated. He stood and watched the human woman stare deeply into her glass, as if trying to break it apart with her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know how you feel about her, Sesshomaru," she said, her voice slurring with the alcohol. "I know you wouldn't hurt her. And I know that in the time that comes, you'll do what's right for her, and for you. I just want you to know that I won't begrudge you for doing what you must."

He swallowed, shocked by how understanding she was. Obviously, he had underestimated the woman; she was much more observant than he originally thought. Nodding slowly, he turned and ran up the stairs, going to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, shaking slightly. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she looked at the wall, not focusing on anything in particular. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, watching her. She blinked and looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Sorry, it was just… such a shock. I guess I couldn't handle it," she said, standing. Kagome tried to push her way past him, but he grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at his amber eyes.

"I understand what it's like to face the reality that your family will die away," he said softly. She blinked in surprise. "My mother… I went through the same ordeal you are going through now. She was an exuberant demoness, full of life and caring. She made me smile when I was upset and it was she that held me safe when I was scared."

_I can't believe this… he's opening up. __Why would he even bother, when InuYasha didn't?_

"But when my father… when he fell in love with a human woman, she began to fade. She wouldn't smile, or make me laugh. She would hold me close, but not to comfort me; she kept me close because I was all that she had left."

"She was dying, slowly and painfully, while he just stood and watched. He left her for dead for a mere mortal woman, and she gave up living for him. In the end, not even I could keep her alive. And when I begged my father to use his sword to bring her back, he refused," his eyes narrowed in a brief flash of hate.

"I hated him for that; he wouldn't save her, but he brought back InuYasha's mother when she was murdered. I never questioned anything he did, except for that one decision. And when I asked him why, he simply told me she was in a better place… that she didn't deserve to stay in this world."

Kagome looked at him, a mixture of horror, shock and pity on her face. _He… I would've never guessed that the great Lord Sesshomaru suffered something so… horrible._ He focused on her, his brows coming together as he frowned.

"I supposed what I mean is, that, so long as I am here, you can confide in me," he said, his shoulders falling as he looked away. Kagome shook herself from her awe and stood with her hand to her chest, unsure of what to say. In the end, she didn't say anything. She stepped closer to him, putting her hands his chest. Sesshomaru's eyes were back on hers, silently questioning. She angled her face towards his and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," she said, stepping back. He looked stunned, his eyes focused on the spot she had been. She smiled at him quickly, feeling embarrassed as her raised his hand to his cheek. Kagome quietly stepped into her room, closing the door behind her as Sesshomaru finally looked at her, his eyes shining brightly.

* * *

_OK… __this was the single-handed toughest chapter I've written so far. I rewrote the confession scene like twelve times, and in the end, I got it to be pretty close to what I had hoped for in my head. Too bad it didn't come to me as fluidly as the others; I usually go on a writing streak and end up writing too much. This time I couldn't write enough._

_I'll probably rewrite this later on, just to perfect it, but that'll happen much later; probably only after I've finished the story. _

_Anyway… t__hanks for reading,_

_-Jack Knights_

_PS: I'm really sorry I forgot your name, but whoever you are, thank you so much for the clay pot insult ;)  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24, reporting for duty, with an order of reviewing, criticisms and enjoying! Be warned, this is a no flaming zone! _

_Enjoy,_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"InuYasha… come here," said a cold, dead voice from father within the cave. InuYasha went forward, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Kikyo sat, or rather, floated in a cloud of miasma, healing her nearly completely destroyed body. Her eyes were shining blood red; he gulped in fear of her anger.

"Yes, what is it?" he said cautiously.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" she shouted, and he coward away. After a moment, her voice went soft, seductive and compelling. "I am in need of your services."

"Command me as you want," he responded bitterly.

"And I will; go fetch the girl who has my soul and bring her here."

"I… I already tried to," he stuttered. "The house is well protected, I was knocked out by some strong magic."

"You are quite foolish to try something like that on your own," she said, not pleased he had gone gallivanting around without her permission. "Never the less, you will go and bring her to me, whether it takes you an eternity."

"And if I manage to get her, can I have my way with her first?" he practically begged, his voice dripping with malice.

"We shall see; first, concentrate on getting her alone. Separate her from her demon pet and things will be much easier."

"As you command," he muttered as he turned to leave. He relished the thought of revenge with such a glee that something inside him stirred. It made him stop; he reflected on it for a minute, then squashed it, satisfied with the hope of ripping Kagome apart, limb from limb.

* * *

"What? Why can't I leave the house?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

"If you go, they will certainly take advantage of the opportunity and take you from me," Sesshomaru said calmly. "They are not as subtle as I would be, in their position. That undead woman and my vile half-brother will stop at nothing until you are dead, and that means risking exposure to get you."

"But…" Kagome tried futilely to argue her way out, but she couldn't when she saw the logic in his words. "But, what about my family? Won't they go after them to get to me?"

"There's no need for you to worry; your mother is a strong woman, and she has power, enough to keep herself safe," he answered quietly.

_Powers? Is my mother a priestess too? Nah… I would have felt something by now if she was, even partially. _

"And my brother?"

"I… I cannot speak for him," Sesshomaru said, avoiding the question. She looked at him, but he avoided her prying gaze. Her brother came down the stairs, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Speak of the devil," she said under her breath. Souta saw the two of them, standing close together and went red in the face. Seeing him grow angry, Kagome sighed and gave Sesshomaru an apologetic look. Souta stomped off into the kitchen, slamming cupboards in his rage. She went after him, and when he gave her a look so vile, she went to him and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Someone crap in your cornflakes or something?" she said, sounding more upset than she was.

"Let. Go," he said quietly and the edge in his voice convinced her to. He literally flung himself into a chair at the table and when she saw his shoulders fall in a silent sigh, Kagome sat down beside him, scooting the chair closer to him to look Souta in the eye.

"You know you can tell me anything," she said quietly, putting a hand on his forearm. He pulled away suddenly, looking at the doorway in disgust.

"I can't say anything to you anymore," he snapped, "because _he'll_ hear everything."

"Sesshomaru, can you go wait upstairs?" she said without raising her voice. When they heard his silent footfalls above them, she sighed and looked at her brother. "Better?"

"Not really… he can still hear us if he tried."

"Look, I trust him enough not to listen in on something that's private."

"Well I don't; he's a—"

"Demon; yeah he is. So was InuYasha, and you didn't have a problem with him," she said testily. He looked away, his face red. Kagome slowed her breathing and tried to calm down. "Why are you so hard on Sesshomaru?" she whispered. He looked at her, stunned as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"I'm not… 'being hard on him'. I'm trying to keep him in line," he hissed back. Kagome blinked, surprised. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who had obviously heard him. He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's a demon, he's evil!" he said, not bothering to lower his voice. "He isn't going to stay here with you forever and you're just letting him have his way with you anyway."

"Have his way…?" she repeated. "With me…" her face went oddly blank and Souta gulped, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sis… I didn't mean—I never said that—"

"What do you think he's done, exactly?" she said, her voice going cold. "It's not like we've been having wild raunchy sex!"

"I never said anything—"

"Then what did you say?" she said, her voice rising in anger. "If you didn't think we weren't 'banging' each other, then what?!"

"I didn't mean for it come out like that, I just—"

"Say what you mean Souta," she said, going icy again. "And mean what you say. Or just shut the hell up, and let me take care of myself."

She stormed upstairs, leaving Souta shocked into silence, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Sesshomaru looked at the young man and sighed, going after Kagome.

"Wait…" Souta said so quietly Sesshomaru wasn't sure he'd said anything. Sesshomaru turned around looking at the teen. His shoulders drooped forward, and he looked at his feet, embarrassed.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, right?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what it was you had meant to say," Sesshomaru answered truthfully. _To someone on the outside, I suppose it would look like I am courting Kagome._

_Aren't you?_ came that little voice in the back of his head. He shook himself and left Souta to battle with his conscious as he went after Kagome.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Kagome lifted her head from her hands to stare at the wood. She shook her head and bit her lip, fighting the urge to sob.

"Go away Sesshomaru," she said, glad her voice didn't break. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"It's not Sesshomaru," came a voice she now feared on the other side of the door. She stood and glanced around for a weapon, finding none. "Let me in Kagome, please."

Kagome stopped what she was doing, trying to process what she'd heard. _He wasn't ordering me to let him in… he sounded, sad, pleading like that._ Going to the door, she turned the lock cautiously. Her hand on the door knob, she waited for him to slam the door open and grab her by the neck. She swung the door open, and stood staring at the wall across the hall.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She left the bathroom, looking up and down the hall; she was alone. Kagome turned at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and almost sighed with relief when Sesshomaru appeared in the hallway. He looked up at her, almost surprised, but he hid it quickly and efficiently.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her face. She no doubt looked confused, afraid or some mixture of both and she tried to organize her features in a blank mask as Sesshomaru so easily could. It didn't work, because he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is it, Kagome? Did you see… something?" he asked again, trying not to be so obvious.

"I-I'm not sure," she found herself saying. "When I was in the bathroom… I thought InuYasha called out to me from the other side of the door."

Sesshomaru immediately went to the open door, snarling. His hand went to Tokijin, which now never left his side. He waited, scanning the area. He straightened and narrowed his eyes as he came back to her.

"I can sense him, but only faintly," he said, still tense. Kagome looked at her hands, which had begun to shake slightly. Sesshomaru noticed and he grabbed them in his own. "I promise you, nothing will harm you while I still breathe."

"I know that," she said. _What worries me is what might make me lose my mind._ She bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing out. A headache pounded behind her eyes and she screwed them shut.

"Do you think… could InuYasha's humanity still be in there somewhere?" she asked after she got herself back under relative control. A low hum came from Sesshomaru's chest, lulling her. Kagome looked up at him in surprise.

"I honestly don't know," he said finally. "But if isn't, I won't let him live. He insulted me; he deserves to die on that alone. And now that he's attacked you… I have to kill him, or risk losing my honour."

_He's a man of honour, if nothing else,_ she thought to herself as she let go of him. _I'll deal with InuYasha when the time comes. I've got too much to deal with now as it is. Family comes first; homicidal, demon controlled ex's come second._

Sesshomaru looked at her, Kagome clearly lost in thought. He mistook it for fear and dropped to one knee in front of her.

"I swear, Kagome, I'll protect you," he said and she looked at him, losing her train of thought. _OK… Friends come second…_ she thought, her mind muddled. _InuYasha can fit in somewhere else, somewhere after exams and getting a job._

_

* * *

_

_Does it end here? Is that it? Why so short a chapter? _

_The answer; I'm lazy and, to be honest, there's more than enough to keep you guys busy wondering about. Lots of dilemmas and problems have arisen now. _

_Hm… question: Is it bad if this is the shortest chapter ever? I've read kids books that have long sentences XD Anyway, enjoy it and come back for more. I am so tired now…_


	25. Chapter 25

_And here it is, chapter 25! Criticize__ without flaming, give me your opinions and enjoy the story!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"Alright Sesshomaru, what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked the demon lord. He looked at her and shrugged. She frowned at him and rested her chin in her hands. After nearly three straight days of being cooped up in her house without being able to leave, she was feeling the strain and found it hard to keep her cheerful demeanour up.

The fact that Sesshomaru was as bored, more so than she was,wasn't helping any. She sighed and looked around the kitchen. She had already baked her fair share of cookies, cakes and muffins to last until next year. She had no school until mid July, nearly two months off, and yet her homework was already finished, thanks to Sesshomaru. Television and Internet had lost their appeal; there was nothing exciting about either of them anymore. Her friends had gone on vacation and her mother was spending nearly every night at the hospital.

"Look, I am trying to keep things interesting here, but it's not easy when I've got a sulking demon to deal with," she said, sounding bitchy. _Not to mention I'm bored out of my freaking mind!_

"Sorry," he murmured, turning around to face her completely. He was dressed like a human; jeans and a graphic t-shirt, sneakers that were no doubt to small for him. It was a strange contrast to his silvery hair, away from his face in a long tail, slightly pointed ears and demon markings on his cheeks and wrists. He looked so out of place and she sighed.

"No, I am; I didn't mean to snap at you," she said and he nodded, the only sign he accepted her apology. "You've been really quite, wanna tell me what's up?"

"Something has been bothering me," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "About that night… the dead woman, she had the Shikon Jewel around her neck."

"Yeah, I saw it," Kagome muttered, thinking back to the scene when the black pitiless orb swayed in front of her face, taunting her. "Look, I don't know how she got it, and to be honest, I don't want to. She can't keep it though, so we have to find a way to take it from her and set things right."

"I already tried hunting her down," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "I can't sense her, or my half-brother anymore. They've both vanished."

"Do you think it could be a Fuyoheki that's stopping you from sensing them?" she wondered out loud. "Naraku pulled the same stunt, remember?"

"True…" he said, rubbing his chin.

"Too bad it's not like we can go back and get some of those shards to detect one, huh?" she said, feeling counterproductive again.

"Even if we could," Sesshomaru said, surprising Kagome by including her, "we would have no idea where they might have gotten it from. Hence, those jewels from the mountain demon wouldn't work anyway."

"I know, just thinking out loud here," she muttered. _Way to make me feel stupid…_ "Look, InuYasha can't come through the Sutras and Kikyo is probably still healing herself after that blast you gave from the Tetsusaiga, so we do have some time to think this through."

"I don't like it," he said suddenly. "She was human, wasn't she? And then she became my brother's undead mistress…"

Kagome cringed at his referral to what Kikyo was to InuYasha. Not that she hadn't expected it by this point, but hearing it was still a sting. "And now she's a… well, she's a demon, isn't she?"

"I couldn't tell," he said, shrugging.

"If she isn't a demon, or a human, then what is she? Kikyo's not a half-demon, that's for sure."

"But then, what is she? And how did she come across the Jewel?" he said, looking her in the eyes. Kagome shook her head, feeling confused. _I don't think it's really a matter of what she is, but _who_ she is now._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Kagome, wake up already! You're gonna be late!" came a voice on the edge of her dreams. She rolled over, not really caring about school work anymore. _Wait a minute… I don't have classes right now,_ she thought as her mind began working despite her need for more sleep. Kagome rolled over, eyes closed and tried to sleep again.

Someone roughly shook her shoulder and Kagome's eyes flew open. Annoyed, she rolled over, and nearly off the bed when she noticed InuYasha was sitting on the bed, his hand on her shoulder. _What the hell?! How did he get past my Sutras? I have to scream, something! Sesshomaru, where the hell are you?_

"Come on, get dressed, we've got things to do today, Kagome," he said, looking at her. She blinked again, her mouth hanging open when she realized she was looking at a very human InuYasha. His black hair was short, modern cut and he wore a brown suit. "Hey are you OK?"

_I'll be better when you get the hell away from me and Sesshomaru kicks your ass out of my… bedroom?_ Her thoughts trailed away when she took in her surroundings. She was in a large bed, pale orange sheets around her, modern fixtures around the room. Pictures of her family adorned the walls, along with those of her friends from the Feudal Era, now long dead.

_This isn't my house! _Bewildered, she looked back at InuYasha, not bothering to try and hide her fear. He returned her gaze, and he put a hand to her forehead.

"What's got you so spooked?" he said calmly, his features pinched in worry. _You and the fact that I'm in some stranger's house!_

"N-nothing," she managed and she threw the covers off and jumped off the bed. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, feeling utterly lost when a sharp pain hit her spine and she double over on the soft carpet.

"Hey! The doctor told you not to over-exert yourself, Kagome!" he said, his voice loud with concern. _The doctor… bullshit! My foot is fine, no thanks to you snapping it!_ A hand went to her belly and she jerked back, slapping InuYasha's hand.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Kagome?" he said sharply, pulling her up under her arms. "Are you crazy? Do you want something to happen to the baby?"

_Baby? _The word hit her like a ton of bricks and she looked down, letting her hand fall to her stomach. It was swollen, not overly though, but the beginnings of a pregnancy were obvious. Kagome shook, unable to deal with it all. A human InuYasha, a stranger's house, a baby in her womb; it was too much and she collapsed.

"Dammit Kagome! Stay with me!" InuYasha shouted as he stopped her from falling. "Someone get a doctor, call the hospital!"

Kagome looked at the ceiling, feeling her mind go numb so she wouldn't have to think. The black edges on the border of her sight grew and she let the unconsciousness take her under.

"Stay with me," came InuYasha's voice as her mind went blissfully blank.

* * *

"Stay with me, Kagome," Sesshomaru was saying, repeating himself as he watched her convulse in his arms. When he had heard her thrashing in the middle of the night, he left his room without a second thought and went to her. He was joined shortly after by Kagome's brother and the two men watched in horror as she battled with her nightmare.

"Leave her alone!" Souta said loudly. "You're gonna hurt her!"

"Touch me and die," he warned, and Souta backed off, but not out. He stood as close as he dared, arms crossed, looking thoroughly angry and worried at the same time. Kagome screamed, pulling their attentions back to her. A quick harsh yelp escaped her and she went limp in his arms. Panicked, Sesshomaru pulled her full into his arms, cradling her like a child.

"What the hell! Is she…" Souta nearly screamed himself.

"No, she's breathing," Sesshomaru answered, feeling no more assured than Souta. Kagome groaned once and her eyes fluttered open. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and she screamed in surprise.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, pushing away from him. She scrambled into the farthest corner of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, shaking violently. Sesshomaru looked at Souta, confused; the young man returned the look in turn.

"Kagome, it's me… Sesshomaru," he said, putting his hand out, palm out. She shrieked and shook her head.

"You left me with him," she said, babbling. "I live with him, but not here, not now or then. They're dead, he's dead," she said looking at Souta, "you're gone and I'm…" a hand flitted to her stomach and she sobbed.

"Kagome, I haven't gone anywhere; I never left, not even for a second," Sesshomaru assured her. She looked up at him, her eyes clear of the irrational fear they had held a few moments ago. "It was a nightmare, nothing happened to you. You're fine, you're safe."

She nodded, seeing the reality of the situation. The adrenaline left her and her shoulder's sagged. Inching forward, she swung her legs over the bed and put her head in between her knees. Unsure what to do, Sesshomaru put a hand on her forearm, and when she jerked away, he pulled back, hurt.

_She honestly thinks I did something to her, to hurt her…_

"Kagome," Souta said, dropping to his knees in front of Kagome. "Everything's fine, you had a bad dream, that's all."

"I know," she whispered. But she didn't sound convinced. "Go, please."

"What?" he said, looking her in the eye when she lifter her head again. She was pleading with him, Sesshomaru realized, but Souta remained where he was.

"Leave me alone with Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "Please, Souta," she added when he went red in the face. He got up quickly and with a nasty look thrown at Sesshomaru, he left, slamming his door shut. Sesshomaru sat next to her, feeling awkward. When he motioned to leave, she grasped his hand in an iron grip, her eyes pleading with him to stay. He reluctantly sat back down.

"Don't go, please," she muttered, bowing her head. "Promise me you'll stay."

He nodded and she sighed in relief. Kagome leaned against him, and her light weight felt stifling to him suddenly. He forced himself to relax, unsure why he had suddenly grown tense.

"You didn't leave me?" she asked softly.

"Not for a single moment."

"Then," she mumbled, a hand going to her stomach, "I was dreaming? None of it was real?"

"Yes, nothing was really happening to you," he assured her and he tried to jerk back when she suddenly sobbed against him. As quickly as it had came, she calmed again, slumping even more into him. He shifted, trying to make her comfortable, despite him not liking the situation one bit.

"Don't let me fall back asleep, 'K?" she said.

"Of course," he said, wishing she would anyway.

"Don't… let the dreams… come again, please," she begged as she fell back asleep.

"They won't come," he muttered. _Not tonight they won't._

"Good… thanks, Sesshomaru… for not leaving me behind."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked Sesshomaru. She came home from the hospital early that morning, and despite looking worse for wear, she was alert and worried.

"She had a traumatic night terror," Sesshomaru said, looking over his shoulder at Kagome's sleeping form. She had finally fallen into a deep enough sleep for him to lay her down. "She seems alright now, and I don't think she'll have another again."

"Thank God," said the relieved woman, a hand going to her heart. "I worry about her so much…"

"It is what a mother does," he commented. She looked at him, not surprised, but more understanding, and nodded. Kagome breathed deeply and she moved under the sheets. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for keeping her safe," she said as he walked away. He nodded once in return and she went to her daughter, speaking in hushed tones. Sesshomaru blocked out their conversation, going down the stairs. He met Souta on his way down, the young man looking weary and sleep-deprived.

He looked up at Sesshomaru and his face pinched in loathing. Sesshomaru blinked and tried to walk around him, but Souta stood his ground. Looking down at him through narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru noticed uneasiness cross his face, but he made no comment.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said, tired of his attitude. Souta at his feet, his face hidden by his pillow hair. "Fine then," he said when he got no answer, heading for the door.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's brother said without turning around to face him. "I wanted to…well, thanks," he said, clearly battling with himself.

"What?" Sesshomaru said, surprised.

"I won't say it again," Souta said, going up the stairs hurriedly. The demon shrugged to himself, unsure what to make of Souta anymore. Grabbing Tetsusaiga, he opened the door, the smell of spring heady in the air. He breathed it in and smiled inwardly. _There is no day like today for training._

_

* * *

_

_Ha! You thought I was going to continue with the chapter, didn't you? Well, too bad, so sad; there's more than enough to keep yourself occupied with for now. _

_I actually don't have much to say about this one, I kinda liked it, mostly didn't, but it got the points across well enough without muddling up the purpose. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Jack Knights_


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 is ready for reading, reviewing, commenting and criticizing! No flaming, please and enjoy._

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

"Pass the salt," Kagome said. When everyone remained quiet at the table, her munching excluded, she looked up, frowning. "Fine, I'll get it myself," she muttered, reaching over Souta's untouched food to get it herself. She continued eating, but her mother and brother remained eerily silent.

"What, why are you staring at me like that?" she said, frustrated.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?" Souta asked, looking at her like she might collapse at any minute.

"Yeah, just hungry, I guess," she lied. _Alright, I'm clearly not fine, not when after last night, but I'll deal with it later._

"Kagome…" her mother began.

"Mom, I'm fine, really," she added when her mother gave her a sceptical look. She rolled her eyes and looked at Souta to back her up. He looked away, not wanting to get in the middle of everything.

"Are you sure you don't want to…" her mother tried again.

"Look, you effing screamed your head off last night; are you gonna explain yourself or what?" Souta butted in, deciding to get to the point any way. Kagome calmly continued eating, taking her time to think things through. Putting her fork and knife down, she crossed her arms at the table and looked sternly at the wall behind her mother.

"Get it over with," she muttered.

"What the hell—"

"Souta, please," her mother said sternly. "Kagome, dear, just start off where you want to. What was the dream about?"

"I'd rather not say," she said, feeling her stomach slowly knot itself.

"Then what—" Souta tried again, only to be stopped when his mother raised a hand to quiet him.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it wasn't about Sesshomaru," Kagome began. He wasn't there at all… "It was something stupid and I got scared because I didn't understand it, OK?"

"Alright Kagome, if that's all you want to say," her mother said, huffing out a stilled breath.

"But," Souta tried in vain to speak, "you pushed him away!"

"I know; I was scared and confused and that's what people tend to do when they're disorientated from a nightmare," she said tersely. _God dammit, he is getting such an attitude! _She stood and took her unfinished plate of food to the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

"Outside, to see Sesshomaru," she shouted back, slamming the front door closed behind her.

* * *

It was a balmy afternoon, Spring falling into summer earlier than usual. The sun was heading below the trees of the forest behind the shrine and Kagome breathed in the scent of oak and grass with a vengeance. _God, I've forgotten how good it smells out here in the afternoon!_

She walked out from under the house, stretching as she went. The God Tree to her left was in full bloom and she stood below it to gawk at its splendour. _Seems there's a lot I've forgotten about, _she thought as she heard the light noise of traffic far below the shrine.

_Tends to happen when you collapse in on yourself like I did for three years…_

Kagome heard the whistling of a blade in the air somewhere behind her and she turned around to see Sesshomaru, his back to her, striking out an invisible foe as he trained with the Tetsusaiga. She walked closer to get a better view and she marvelled how well his body moved from one position to another. They were fluid, like water, an underlying elegance to his movements she'd never noticed.

Much to her amazement, he was barefoot and wearing only light grey track pants that were tied tightly around his waist to keep them from falling. Kagome made her way to a bench and sat, watching him parry and thrust with his swords. Tetsusaiga transformed suddenly, the demon fang huge and foreboding, the sunlight painting it a deep orange colour.

Surprised by the swirling energies around them, Kagome noticed he was trying to unleash a Backlash Wave, without having to return energy first. She stood and moved to him, but stopped when she noticed the winds die and his back straightened. She studied him as he regarded the sword with a frown, mystified. Chuckling quietly, she called out to him.

"You're not doing it right," she said, raising her voice so he could hear her. He spun around, startled and looked at her, his frown vanishing behind annoyance directed at her.

"What are you doing out here?" he said, sounding utterly serious. Kagome gulped and walked over to him.

"That's not how you produce a Backlash Wave," she said again, trying to change the subject. It worked; he looked down at Tetsusaiga, then back at her.

"Alright then, show me," he said, offering the sword to her.

"Are you crazy? I can't lift that thing up!" she said, shaking her head. "I can tell you how it's done though, if you want me to." He struggled with himself, and she watched in amusement until he nodded.

"Take your stance, both hands on the sword," he did as she said, and Kagome couldn't help but notice how he stood like InuYasha. "Alright now, you can see the swirling energies around you right, the division between them as they collide?"

"Yes, that's how I produce a Wind Scar, by slashing through the winds."

"Uh-huh. To do a Backlash Wave, you have to wait until the energies come back at you. When they're right in front of you, divide them with a Wind Scar and send them right back the way they came."

"Alright, stand back," he said, and she complied. She watched as the wind's picked up, and the energies became faintly visible around them. They collided and fought with one another, battling for supremacy. When neither won, they came after Sesshomaru, their energies releasing in front of him.

"Now!" Kagome shouted and she watched in wonder as Sesshomaru released a Wind Scar much more powerful than she'd ever seen InuYasha create, hitting the winds head-on, breaking them apart from one another and driving them forward with the force of the demon fang. The energy rent a whole in the every air, dissipating into nothingness in the sky above.

"Whoa… that was amazing," she said for a lack of better words. Kagome walked towards him, watching as a smile crept onto his face slowly. Clearly pleased with himself, he sheathed the sword and turned to face her, his cocky smile wide.

"You know, InuYasha couldn't do that when he wanted to, and you did it on your first try," she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he wouldn't have been able to, he's merely a half-demon."

"That's got nothing to do with it," she said haughtily. "It's got to do with what's in your heart, not in your blood. You can only use the Tetsusaiga to defend humans, that's why you couldn't use it when…" she left the sentence unfinished, not wanting to remember the many times InuYasha defended her from demons, Sesshomaru included.

"I know," he said quietly, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was out of place—"

"No you weren't," she said quickly. "Of course power's go something to do with it, you're right that it's because you're a full demon that you could do it on your first try."

"And as you said, it has more to do with what's in my heart than in my blood," he finished. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he guided them to the house. "Now, what's say we get you back inside where it's safe."

"Aw, come on, I just got out here!" she protested, thankful for a change of subject.

"Yes, but I came shower in peace knowing that you're alright, safe in your house, while I am unable to do so," he said with such conviction that she had no choice but to give in. They went into the small building, so distracted by each other that neither of them noticed a red-clad figure hiding in the God Tree.

* * *

A magazine open in her lap, Kagome lounged on the sofa, reading about men and makeup. So engrossed was she that she never heard Sesshomaru come down the stairs.

"Hey," he said next to her ear, startling her. The magazine flew clear across the room and she whirled around to face him.

"Holy crap, do you mind not sneaking up on me like!" she exclaimed. He shrugged at her, and went to retrieve the magazine from where it had fallen. He looked at the title, reading it slowly. He handed it back to her, eyebrows raised in surprise. "What?"

"I had no idea you desired to know about male anatomy," he said, gesturing to the cover. Her eyebrows joined in confusion and she looked down at the glossy cover. She groaned in understanding when she read the main article. _6 Ways to Spice Up His Sex Life – Permanently!_

"Um…" she said, biting her lip. "That's not why…"

"You could have just asked," he said nonchalantly and she snorted, rolling her eyes at his joke.

"Hey, when did you dye your hair again?" she said, noticing the usual silvery sheen on his hair, now down to the middle of his back in length, was black again.

"I just used another kit of that liquid your mother gave me. She said it would make going out of the house easier when I went with you. And seeing as now I must be at your side at all times, I took the opportunity to save you the trouble."

"Oh…" she said, at a loss for words. "I like your hair when it's silver though."

"Really?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it suits you better. I wish you didn't have to hide who you are to the outside world," Kagome said, frowning. "I don't understand why everyone else can't be as understanding."

"It is the nature of humanity; to want to live supreme and to destroy that which cannot be explained," he contested, shrugging.

"Yeah, but still…"

"You are a unique individual, Kagome," he said, crossing his arms. "If everyone in the world was as accepting as you, we would live in peace and wars wouldn't be raged."

"Uh… thanks," she mumbled, unsure whether to take his words as a compliment or as an insult to her species. "Hey wait, you said you dyed your hair so we can go out together?"_ OK, I didn't mean it like that, but it's not like he knows the concept of modern dating._

"Yes, your mother insists we leave the house for a few hours," he said. "And I believe her exact words were: 'You two have been too high strung for too long; go out and have fun'."

"Huh… so I guess you're gonna be on around the clock surveillance then when we leave?"

"I suppose… Although, I highly doubt that they would show up in a crowded city street."

"InuYasha never did. Well, not really," she admitted._ Although there were times when he left the house in that gaudy red outfit and no hat on to cover his ears._ "But then again, who knows now that they're demons."

"True," he agreed. "Now, are you ready to leave as you are, or do you need…"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get ready," she said as she rushed up the stairs. "In the meantime, you can finish up yourself!"

"Finish… up?" he muttered, looking down at what he was wearing; faded blue jeans and black sleeveless t-shirt. _Whatever the hell does she mean 'finish up'? I'm dressed adequately, aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome… do we have to be here, with all these… people?" Sesshomaru asked, uncomfortable.

"Hey, my mom made us do this, so suck it up," she said, annoyed he had almost said humans instead of people. "Besides, this is what you go through when you want to go see a movie. You wait in line, buy tickets, get your food and watch a movie in a small dark room with tons of other people."

"That sounds… appalling."

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. _The big bad demon is scared of the small dark room?_ "It'll be fun, you'll see. We're gonna go see an action movie, it's full of explosions and people trying to stay alive." _Kinda like us…_ "All guys like that stuff."

"And what is this one about?" he said, pointing to a poster next to him.

"Oh, uh…" she said._ I really wanted to go see that one, but I doubt he'll want to._ "It's a love story, but the guy can't have her in the end."

"No explosions? No loud noises?" he asked, sounding bored already.

"Not that I know of," she muttered.

"Alright then," he said simply, brushing away a stray lock of his hair. They got to the ticket counter and Kagome opened her mouth to ask for the man's movie when Sesshomaru butted in and got two for chick flick she told him about. He even paid, which was weird, seeing as he had no money to speak of.

"OK, what the hell?" she said, flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?" he said, sounding amused.

"Um, why did you buy two tickets for… 'My Love's Crush'?" she asked, reading the name off of the ticket.

"I don't think being in a small room, surrounded by human men watching things explode will bide well with me," he said, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Why? I thought guys thrived on that kind of thing."

"Kagome," he began, drawing her aside. "Remember I am a demon; loud noises, in a small room, for several hours straight… now that, that would hurt."

"Oh…" she said, realizing what she should have thought of before. Oddly enough, she could picture him gripping the arm rests, trying to rip the place apart just to get out. _At least it's not for _another_ reason…_ They made their way to the concession stand, where again, Sesshomaru pulled out money for popcorn and drinks.

"Wait a minute, where did you get that money? You don't carry around otherworldly cash on a regular basis, do you?"

"No, I don't" he said, avoiding her original question.

"Then where did you get that? Aren't you as broke as I am?" she asked. He looked at her, confused. "I mean, aren't you… well, aren't you lacking 'funds' for this kinda thing?"

"Don't insult me," he said. "I ruled most of this area in my world. Of course I have funds."

"Yeah, but it's not like you carry them around with you everywhere you go, right?"

"No, of course not," he said, amused.

"Then where. Did. You. Get. Money?" she asked again, pronouncing every word separately.

"If you must know," he said, handing over the tickets at the entrance. "Your mother gave it to me, and I intend to pay her back in full, when I am able access my own finances again."

"Oh…" she said, at a loss for words for what fell like the thousandth time that day. _Mom… she set us up? What the hell is the world coming to when my mother sets me up on a date? _

_OK, technically not a date; she wanted us out of the house and she knew I was strapped for cash so she gave some to Sesshomaru. Problem solved,_ she tried to convince herself. They got two seats in a corner in the back row. Kagome remained silent most throughout the previews and when Sesshomaru tapped her on the hand, she snapped back, dazed.

"Sorry?" she said when his mouth moved but she heard nothing.

"Erm… popped corn?" he said, offering her the bucket. She took it, but only stared at it, as if wondering what it would be like to be stripped from a plant, then cooked until you explode and eaten by something else.

"Hey, did my mom give you the money, or did you ask for it?" she said.

"She offered it, I took it," he said indifferently. The room darkened further and she lowered her voice.

"Did she tell you to choose this movie, or did you really want to avoid loud noise?" she asked. He sipped on his drink, looking every bit human, except for the almost unnatural paleness of his skin and the amber of his eyes.

"Well," he began, but was immediately shushed by the couple in front of them. "The movie's starting, Kagome. No more talking."

* * *

_No straight answers this time around, huh? Oh well, you'll just have to bear with me on this one. And it looks like something's brewing in InuYasha's shallow little mind. Wonder what he was doing there in the God Tree? ;)_

_OMG guys, this is a long ass story, huh? I counted the words so far, (up until #25), and I got around 59,000 of em! O.o I cannot believe how much I've __written and I'm not even done yet! XD Thanks for reading!_

_-Jack Knights_


	27. Chapter 27

_Wh00t! Chapter 27 is ready for reading, (sounds like a catch phrase XD). Enjoy it!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked in silence, lost in thought, Sesshomaru next to her. He hadn't tried to start a conversation, seeing her deep in thought, so he was content to keep a lookout as they made their way back to the shrine. He threw out his senses, smelling the air for demons. Getting nothing but a breath laced with pollution, he tried reaching out with his mind, although he knew it would do no good if InuYasha had a Fuyoheki.

"Hey, why don't we fly?" Kagome asked suddenly, breaking the silence around them.

"I... why not?" he said, unable to think of a reason why he hadn't offered. They went down a street lined with closed shops, people either far ahead or too busy getting home to notice when he grabbed her around the waist and took to the skies. As always, Kagome leaned into him, holding him tightly as if afraid she would fall. She smiled, knowing that even if she did, which she wouldn't, he would catch her before she got close to hitting the ground.

They touched down moments later, the house dark in front of them dark. Kagome frowned at the lack of lights. _Even if mom went back to the hospital, she would've left at least one light on…_ Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him. His face was drawn into tight lines, steeling himself if something was amiss. He walked ahead of her, and they went inside. Neither of them noticed the ruined sutras hanging from the walls.

Inside, it was dark, ridiculously so. Kagome stumbled over her own two feet, but Sesshomaru made barely a sound as he walked slowly ahead. She sensed something, unsure what it was. She grabbed for Sesshomaru and he whirled around, his eyes bright.

"Something's in here," she said, her voice low.

"Yes, I can sense it too," he said, looking around the living room.

"What is it? I can't tell."

"Neither can I. Whatever it is, it's not human," he said, and she watched as his finger nails glowed green. She backed up a step, but he didn't release the poisonous whips she knew came from them. "Can you see now?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding in emphasis. The green light from his hand threw sickly looking shadows over the furniture and when he turned his hand, unseen monsters darted around the room. The made their way up the stairs, heading for Sesshomaru's room. He quickly went inside, the light going with him; Kagome followed him.

"It's not here!" he said, and Kagome went to him. "Tetsusaiga… it's gone."

"But, how? Were we robbed? No other demon can pick it up without it's defenses knocking them out."

"Yes, I know," he said, sounding aggravated. He turned around, his hand in the air. "I'll have to—"

He never finished his sentence; Kagome felt something grab her wrist and she screamed as she was flung back towards the door. She hit the wall hard, a picture falling from it's place. Glass shattered across the floor and she looked up, dazed, into his room. It was dark, but she could see the green light throw someone's figure into sharp relief; InuYasha stood in the doorway, his back to her. He kicked the door closed behind him and Kagome got up, trying to open the door.

"Sesshomaru! Open the door!" she shouted, but it wasn't him who answered her.

"Kagome… you won't escape me this time," Kikyo said, coming out from Kagome's room. "Your soul will be mine."

* * *

"What are you doing here, you miserable excuse for a half-breed mutt!" Sesshomaru spat out, glaring angrily at InuYasha. His half-brother stood there, looking at the ground. In his hand was Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath.

"You want this?" he said, his voice almost a whisper. He held up Tetsusaiga, almost offering it to Sesshomaru. "Too bad, 'cause it'll always be mine."

He looked up, his face a mask not like Sesshomaru's. But his eyes held back pain and anger, and they were amber again. Sesshomaru stood straight, but he didn't drop his guard. InuYasha threw the sword over to the bed, surprising him.

"It won't work for me anymore," he said quietly. "The last time I used it, its barrier shocked me. But now, it's nothing but a rusted sword."

Sesshomaru stood his ground, deciding not to take a chance to grab the sword. InuYasha looked at him, but not really looking.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here because she wants me here," InuYasha said, shrugging.

"So, your undead mate is here then?" Sesshomaru said, gritting his teeth. _He's separated me from Kagome for too long! I have to get past him._

"She's not undead anymore."

"Don't try to fool yourself; she still smells like clay and graveyards. Her soul might be more warped than before, but she's still nothing more than a hollow shell."

"Hey, don't insult my mate!" InuYasha said fiercely.

"I knew you were nothing more than a rutting dog—"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" he shouted, jumping at Sesshomaru. He calmly stepped out of the way, grabbing Tetsusaiga and drawing it from his sheath. It transformed instantly, and when InuYasha turned around to attack, he stopped.

"So, the sword chooses you for its master, huh?" InuYasha said, sounding hurt and angry. "Fine then, it can have you; I won't need it once Kikyo grants me more power than even our father had."

"Do you really believe that she will? Once she has what she wants from you, she'll toss you aside like the abandoned dog you are."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked to the door. He paused when he opened it.

"I feel sorry for you," he said, going out into the hall, his half-brother slumped against the wall.

* * *

"Kikyo… how'd you get in here?" Kagome asked, backing up. Kikyo matched her steps, looking every bit as evil she was.

"Your sutras were ridiculously easy to destroy. It helps when you have a human to do your work for you," she added, sneering. _She's talking about InuYasha? But how… he's a full demon now, isn't he?_

"Why do you need my soul?" she said, changing tactics. "You're already powerful enough—"

"You know why, wench!" she shouted. "Without it, I feel empty, incomplete… it hurts and the only thing that will make it better is to take your soul from you."

Kagome gulped, backpedaling when Kikyo came at her. Her back hit the banister of the stairs, and she shrieked when Kikyo flew at her. She dived to the side, tumbling down the stairs. She got up hurriedly, ignoring the pain in her ribs and back, watching Kikyo at the top of the stairs.

"The more difficult you make this for me, the more pain you'll be in when I take back my soul," she muttered, narrowing her eyes. The undead woman jumped over the stairs, landing gracefully into a crouch. Kagome turned heel and ran for the door, still open from when she came in. She heard the priestess hiss behind her, the sound of her feet close behind her.

She ran, making it past the well before Kikyo caught up with her. Kikyo practically tackled her, taking them both down. The priestess was surprisingly strong, able to quickly subdue Kagome. On her back, Kagome tried feebly to free her hands from Kikyo's grip, but it was like iron. Kikyo straddled her, one hand held high.

"Be still, or you will suffer pain the likes you've never known," she commanded. Her hand began glowing, and Kagome could feel the dead woman's energy gathering in her hand, preparing to rip the soul from her victim.

"Like you're not going to hurt me anyway," Kagome muttered, drawing a breath to scream. She managed a feebly yell, but not before Kikyo slapped her, hard, across the face, a small spark of energy released on contact that made her head spin.

"I was going to let you go into unconsciousness, but after that, I want to see you suffer," she breathed in her ear, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed a blurred shape, a streak of silver heading their way.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted, and Kikyo's looked over her shoulder at the charging demon.

"Attack, and she dies!" the dead woman shouted, directing her hand at Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as the energy gathered in her palm began to release, but she couldn't shouted a warning. A flash of white light, tainted pink and black was released from Kikyo, but Sesshomaru didn't slow.

"Don't move, Kagome!" he shouted in warning. In one swift movement, he drew Tetsusaiga, swung it behind him and released a Backlash Wave. The two forces collided, the impact shaking the ground. His attack was strong though, and it took control of the spiritual energy, sending it back at Kikyo.

Kagome watched as the pure force of his attack tore Kikyo away from her, flinging her into the air. The dead woman narrowed her eyes as the attack hit her, and the resulting explosion was tremendous. Sesshomaru was at her side already, pulling Kagome up before the dust settled. She stood, her arms around her waist at how close it had been. Her mouth hung open when she saw a figure in the dust.

Kikyo was alive, although only barely. Her body was ripped; her right arm was gone and the left one hung limply at her side. She was standing, her body swaying in the wind as she balanced herself on one leg; the other was a bloody mess coming from her hip. Kagome gasped when the dead woman took a step towards them.

"What the hell is she?" Sesshomaru breathed, his eyes locked on Kikyo. The priestess hissed, a horrible primal sound ripping through her throat, as she stumbled towards them. Sesshomaru took his stance again, Tetsusaiga protecting them both.

"I will not die!" Kikyo shouted. "Her soul is mine!"

She lunged at them and Sesshomaru ran at her, swinging Tetsusaiga as he went. He sliced through Kikyo's mid-section, severing the woman in half. Her torso landed a few feet from Kagome, eyes glazed over. Kagome blinked in surprise, unable to feel anything at finally seeing Kikyo dead. What was left of Kikyo suddenly shivered and her head lifted up, staring at Kagome with malicious intent.

"I told you I won't die," she said icily as she grabbed Kagome by the ankle. Kagome screamed and kicked out, trying to loosen the undead woman's hold on her, but Kikyo hung on without fail. She flailed, falling. Kikyo inched forward, going up Kagome's leg.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru came towards her, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Touch me, and I'll destroy her!" Kikyo threatened. Sesshomaru stopped his advance, hesitant now that she'd threatened Kagome. He growled in distaste; Kikyo smiled wickedly.

A red flash suddenly appeared and Kagome watched as InuYasha, faster than she'd thought possible, grabbed what was left of Kikyo and leapt away from the fight. She watched him go, Kikyo struggling against him feebly. He looked back at her and she could've sworn that his eyes were full of sadness. Shocked, Kagome sat where she was, unable to think straight.

_InuYasha… he just saved me from Kikyo,_ she thought as Sesshomaru knelt before her, eyes full of concern, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

"Huh?" she managed when his hands went to her shoulders and he turned her to face him.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you anywhere?" he asked, his voice quiet. She shook her head and he sighed in relief. He stood, offering her his hand; she took it and he helped her stand. He continued to support her as they made their way back to the house. At the door, Kagome stopped and looked at the tattered remains of her sutras.

_If only Miroku was here…_ she thought as she touched the charred paper. _His would've never burned._ They went through the living room, and Kagome frowned when she saw the destroyed furniture and broken glass strewn across the floor. _Mom is not gonna be happy about all this…_

Sesshomaru guided her upstairs and she noticed the telltale signs of a battle in the hallway. The wall was dented and punched through; picture frames were shattered on the carpet, which was ripped in some places. She looked in Sesshomaru's room and saw that it fared no better. The bed was still in one piece, but there was slash across the walls and floor, and the bureau was shattered.

They passed the bathroom, which was untouched by the war that had ripped through the rest of the house, and went into Kagome's room. It too was intact, for the most part. Sesshomaru sat her on the bed, his silence towards her eerie. He turned his back to her, and remained quiet. She looked at him and noticed he was shaking.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly. He remained silent and she stood, putting a hand on his arm. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice a whisper. "I wasn't able to stop her from… she almost killed you, Kagome, and I couldn't save you."

"Hey… I'm right here, I'm fine," she said, turning him around. His face was pinched in anger at himself and misery. "You don't have to beat yourself up."

"You don't understand; if InuYasha," he said the name with disgust, "hadn't shown up to save his mate, she would've killed you because of my inability to stop her without killing you."

Kagome nodded in understanding, deciding it was better not to argue with him. _Sure, he wasn't the one to save me, but I'm still alive, aren't I? That's no reason to be depressed about._ She held him in a hug and he returned the gesture, if only briefly. She held onto his hands and he looked down at her, frowning.

"These hands have saved me more times these past few months than I can remember," she said. "And they will again, I know that. I'm alive, here and now, so let's not act all depressed while there's still something to celebrate."

"What's that?"

"That I'm still breathing and I'll live to fight another day, alongside you," she said as she cupped his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

_And, it's done! I want to clear this up now; I did not end this chapter like I did because I didn't want to write them having sex or anything. I have no problem with that __**tactfully**__, but it won't happen right now. I left it as is because if I elaborate more, I'd have to continue until I got to an appropriate cliffy and leave it at that then. Understand?_

_Anyway, I'm glad I finished this one. I actually got stuck around the part where Sesshomaru uses the Backlash Wave to save Kagome. I had no idea how to continue; all I knew was that Kikyo wouldn't die then and there, because then the story would be over pretty damn quickly. But, I made my way through the muddle and finished._

_Oh, and because there's no cliffy in this one, I'll leave you with a hint on my Twitter account. It's up to you to look for it and make what you want out of it ;)_

_-Jack Knights_


	28. Chapter 28

_Alright then, chapter 28 is here! Have fun reading and reviewing, criticize if you must and no flaming._

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

_A brief recap of the last chapter;_

"These hands have saved me more times these past few months than I can remember," she said. "And they will again, I know that. I'm alive, here and now, so let's not act all depressed while there's still something to celebrate."

"What's that?"

"That I'm still breathing and I'll live to fight another day, alongside you," she said as she cupped his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

_Oh my God, I just kissed Sesshomaru!_ Kagome thought as she pushed back from him. His hands gripped her elbows softly, keeping her close to him, but letting her move away. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing was rapid, as was her own. She felt herself grow hot as time passed and they remained a hand's breadth away from each other.

"Sesshomaru…?" she asked him quietly. He focused on her, his eyes wide in shock. _Oh crap… did I go too far?_ Kagome felt something rise in him; his aura was flaring around him. She put a hand on his arm, gulping in surprise when his demonic power flashed in response.

"Kagome," he began, sounding out of breath. Suddenly he leaned forward, his touch gentle as he grabbed her chin and captured her lips with his own. Kagome squeaked in surprise, he eyes wide open as he prolonged the kiss. He suddenly pulled back, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry," he said, back straight. He motioned to say something, but instead turned around and walked down the stairs, leaving a very confused Kagome standing outside her bedroom, unable to feel her legs.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" someone said to her left.

"She'll be fine, I assure you sir. Your wife is merely exhausted. I recommend she stay here for two more days," said a second man, his voice much more gruff and official. "We'll release her to your care, but I implore you to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible."

"Thank you, doctor."

She listened as the first man walked away, a door opening and closing as he left. Someone took her hand gently, running a finger down her palm. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and the grip on her hand became tighter, causing her to look in his direction. She was surprised to see InuYasha looking very much a concerned human as he looked her in the eye, worry clearly visible. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, causing her heart rate to jump up a few notches.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said, smiling. She merely stared at him, unable to think or respond. "The doctors say that you were stressed, that's why you collapsed."

"Really?" she said, for lack of a better response.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised," he said, shrugging. "This is your first time being pregnant, and you never really dealt well with stress anyway."

_Pregnant? _She looked down at herself, shock overcoming her when she saw her belly, round and bulging, from underneath the thin sheet. _This has to be a dream! InuYasha's gone crazy with demonic blood and Sesshomaru… where is he?_

"Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked, finally getting her mind working.

"Sesshomaru? He's outside, waiting for the go ahead to come in," he answered, not a hint of jealousy or anger in his voice. "Are you sure you want to see him right now?"

"Send him in," she said, a hint of desperation in her voice. InuYasha nodded and stood, going to the door. He ducked his head outside and spoke quietly to someone outside. He opened the door in full, letting Sesshomaru come inside. She gasped when she saw him; his hair was black, shoulder length and tied back away from his face. He wore glasses, not that he'd ever need them and he had a book in one hand. He was dressed casually, like a man in college.

"Are you alright?" he asked, impassive. Kagome nodded and he crossed his arms, looking at her. He turned to InuYasha, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "She'll be fine, and the baby's doing excellently as well."

With that, he went out the door. Kagome sat, reeling from his apparent indifference towards her. InuYasha sat down next to her, asking her things while she monotonously shook her head. He kissed again before he left the room and she sighed in relief when she was alone.

_I know this is a dream, but seeing Sesshomaru not giving a damn is really… unnerving_. A hand went to her stomach, and she frowned.

"Wait a minute… this is a dream," she muttered, standing. "None of this is real; Sesshomaru doesn't act like that and InuYasha isn't married to me. It's about time I took control and let things play out like I want to."

Kagome looked down at herself, surprised when she saw her stomach was no longer rotund. She went to the window and opened it. _If the only way to wake up is shocking myself beyond belief…_ she straddled the window sill, ducking her head outside. A slight chill crept up her back as she shifted her other leg, sitting with legs outside, the back of her head pressed against the cold glass.

"Kagome, I—" InuYasha began as he re-entered the room. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Waking up from this dream and facing reality head on!" she called back without turning to face him. _If I look back now, I'll never wake up._ She pushed herself off from the ledge, feeling gravity take hold of her as she fell.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as she turned in midair, feeling oddly disconnected with her dream. She twisted as she fell, the ground racing up to her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the impact.

* * *

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked when Kikyo grumbled from her place high above him in the branches of a cherry tree.

"She's either awake, or I just lost control of her dreams," Kikyo muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Either way, I don't think I will be able to infiltrate her dreams again."

"She is much stronger than you originally anticipated," InuYasha pointed out. Kikyo looked at him, her glare murderous. He shied away, but she dropped down next to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Is she now?" she asked, gripping his arm. He gulped and nodded.

"Yes, she can be very powerful and unpredictable when she puts her mind to it," he said quietly, wishing he could disappear. "So long as she has a reason for living, she will never give up without a fight."

"Really? Well then, let's take away her reason for being."

Kikyo let go of him, fading away. _She off to plan her next move,_ InuYasha noticed. He sighed and sat down, shaking her head. _What happened to us? What went wrong?_ He looked up at the dark sky, the new moon shining no light. _I used to fear these nights like none other…_ he thought back.

_Kagome, I hope you're ready,_ he silently prayed. _Whatever Kikyo's got planned for you will no doubt test your will in ways you never thought possible._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, wake up," someone said gruffly in her ear. Her eyes flew open, her breathing fast and laboured. Sesshomaru's face close to hers and she sighed in relief when she realized it had worked.

"Was it another dream?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be having another one of those again," she breathed.

She tried to roll over, but the covers were stuck under her. Disentangling herself from them, she got up and stretched. Sesshomaru looked worse for wear, his hair was matted and his face was ashen from lack of sleep, but his amber eyes were as alert as ever.

"Did you stay awake the whole night?" she asked.

"Yes, I was not about to leave you alone when there's no protection around the house," he said, sounding insulted. Of course, it had been her fault that the sutras hadn't worked properly in the first place. She sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks, for keeping me safe," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Now, what is it? Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Your mother is on the telephone," he said, pointing out her room and down the hall. She nodded and walked past him, taking in the sight of the ruined house. Although she had swept up the glass and moved the destroyed furniture out of the rooms, the place was still in total disarray.

Making her way around the ruined couch she hadn't been able to move, she went to the phone and picked it up. _At least we don't need a new telephone._

"Mom?"

"Kagome, you have to come to the hospital right away," the older woman spoke, sounding too serious for Kagome's liking. "Please, hurry; bring Sesshomaru if you have to."

"I coming, I coming; see you in a few," she managed to say before her mother hung up on her. _As if Sesshomaru would let me go anywhere without him…_

"What is it, Kagome?" he said, pretending as if he hadn't heard the conversation.

"Something's up with Gramps, I'm guessing," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. In truth, she was terrified that what she dreaded had already come to pass. "Let me get dress and we can fly over there."

"About that…" he said, suddenly sounding young. "We should take a taxi or walk there."

"Why? Flying is faster and we'll save on the money." _We'll need every penny to fix the house…_

"It'll be much more inconspicuous that way," he said, not convincing her. "It'll be harder for them to find us among a crowd of people."

"That's a load of bull, and you know it; what's the real reason you don't wanna fly us there?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit it," he began, rubbing his head, "but I don't think I have enough energy to make the trip there and back."

"Oh, well uh… we'll take a cab then," she said, blushing as his own face went pink. _Who would've thought that he would ever run out of steam? Guess it happens to the best of us._

_

* * *

_

"I'll pay for the taxi, you go on ahead," Sesshomaru said when they arrived. Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs, not bothering to stop or slow down until she reached the elevators. The short wait inside was excruciating and when the doors pinged open, she ran for her grandfather's room.

"Mom! What is it?" Kagome asked, seeing her mother standing outside. She raised her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Mrs. Higurashi stood and went to her daughter, grasping her hand. She went to her mother, and looked her in the eye, trying to understand.

"He's…" she stopped, unable to continue. Kagome went numb, unable to think. It was as if all sound disappeared, like the world was going in slow-motion. She wanted to scream, to cry, do anything but stand there uselessly. Her mother shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Kagome turned to her, unable to process what she was being told.

"You needed to be here," her mother went on, "to pay your final respects. Kagome, please do it for him."

She was half lead into the darkened room by her mother. A small group of people were inside, among which her brother stood, anger showing instead of sadness. Mrs. Higurashi went to a doctor, discussing something in an undertone. A nurse was removing the IV drop from her dead grandfather's hand as Kagome walked inside, the numbness fading away to rage.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed at the nurse, frightening the young woman to no end. "You don't know what you're doing! Leave him alone!"

Her mother went over to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around. The medical staff stood awkwardly at the back of the room, unsure of what to do. Her mother looked her straight in the eyes, silently conveying her thoughts to her. Kagome felt the rage finally subside, only to give away to an incurable sadness.

* * *

Sesshomaru took his time reaching the fourth floor and Kagome's family. He felt as if he was somehow intruding on their lives, butting in on something too personal for his liking. He frowned, unsure what to make of the situation or what to do if he confronted it. He made it to the fourth floor without realizing it, suddenly unsure of where exactly he was supposed to go. Mentally drawing a map of the hospital from the outside, he orientated himself with the sunlight at his back and went down a hall. Sesshomaru could sense the permeating emotions of so many distraught humans and suddenly felt himself grow depressed.

Unable to take any more of it, he sat down in a sagging armchair. Trying to empty his mind, it was then that he noticed a small boy across from him, staring intently at the demon. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the little kid, but his eyes were huge, persistent in vying for his attention. Finally Sesshomaru gave in and looked at the boy, who suddenly broke out in a toothy grin.

"Auntie, look at that man, he's got yellow eyes!" he said to the portly woman beside him. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who immediately looked away. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she narrowed her eyes in disgust. She stood, taking the boy's arm and lead them away. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the woman's fear and huffed in annoyance.

_What is it that the human find so… striking,__ so disconcerting that they leave the very room?_ He watched as a small family shuffled down the hall, the teenage girl with them silently crying. He listened in as the doctor spoke to the father, the words "inoperable" and "malignant" striking something in him.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized that the depression was caused by the melancholy in the place. _I am being affected by all these miserable and hurt families… but why? What is it that makes me sympathize with them?_ He was beginning to think his features would be stuck in a permanent scowl if he remained as he was for much longer.

"Hey, mister?" a small voice said. Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and looked down at the boy who had smiled at him. He looked around four, and the innocence in his eyes showed clearly. He had his hands behind his back, and swung back and forward on the balls of his feet.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said, composing himself, trying his best to sound the opposite of depressed and melancholy.

"Here," he said, holding out his hands. He held a flower, a yellow daisy, it's long, green stem smelling freshly cut. "You looked like you need it more than my sister."

"Do I?" Sesshomaru said, suddenly intrigued. He took the flower and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't be sad, they'll get better. And before you know it, you'll be playing games again."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said, awkwardly patting the boy's head. "Your kindness is limitless. Your mother must be very proud of you."

"My sister says she is, and that she'll always watch over us from the sky."

Sesshomaru gulped; the boy's mother was dead, yet he said those words with such conviction, so sure of himself, that Sesshomaru couldn't help but return the toothy grin the boy flashed him. _Maybe he is too young to know such hardship, but his innocence gives hope to those around him. His unwavering support in his family is encouraging._

"I hafta go now, my sister's leaving today and we're gonna have a party!" the boy said, going back the way he came. "Nice meeting you, mister!"

"Likewise, and thank you, again," Sesshomaru said, earning another smile. The boy disappeared around the corner and Sesshomaru stood, watching him as he went. _Such innocent happiness is rare to find in a place where death reigns supreme. Maybe if we all remained ignorant, the world would be a better place._

He suddenly heard Kagome's voice from behind and turned to face her, trying to remain impassive. His façade fell immediately when he saw her face, blotchy and red from crying. He instantly understood. _The old man has died… Yet another thing Kagome must come to terms with above all else. _She stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, unsure of what to do. He went to her and she looked up at him, all the sadness of the world reflected in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" she called out to him as he drew nearer. She hugged herself in self-comfort as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly, refusing to let her go as she cried into his chest. He had no idea how long they stood there, immobile except for Kagome's wrenching sobs. After the longest time, she stopped and simply collapsed against him.

"Kagome, let's go home," he said gently, persuading her to come with him. She nodded weakly and he le her through the hallways, back outside to the back of the building. He held her tightly as he willed the winds to guide him back to the shrine, flying as gently as he could._ All I can do is the same thing my father did for me; wait patiently for the crying to stop, then gently guide her in the right direction,_ he thought as he felt Kagome slump into his arms as she fell asleep.

* * *

_OK, this was one jam-packed chapter. Originally it was shorter than my first chapter; but at the last minute, I decided to kill off Gramps and deal with the dreams. Reworking this chapter was... difficult, to say the least. But, I had fun doing it, and now there's more meat to the story. :D_

_So, not too many chapters to go. I know, it's a sad thing to realize, but it had to end some day. I'm still not sure yet how it's gonna end, if anyone's gonna die or who else might be coming into the story. I make it up as I go along XD _

_Anyway, thanks for reading, I love writing for you!_

_-Jack Knights_


	29. Chapter 29

_All right__, Chapter 29 is here, and I promise it'll be longer than 28. So, read & review, criticize and comment without flaming!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

_Several weeks later…_

The alarm went off, blaring through Kagome's mind until she had no choice but to wake up and face another day. _Oh yeah… school starts today. _She sighed and rubbed her face, feeling groggy and depressed. _I have to get going… If I stay off school any longer, I'll never get back to a normal life._ She stood and stretched, grabbed a towel from her closet and went to the bathroom. Kagome passed Sesshomaru's room, the demon lord standing with his back to her, looking in a mirror.

He was frowning at his reflection, a strand of his hair in between his fingers. Wearing only a pair of brown pants, he looked like he had just woken up, or had just gotten in from a late night. She cocked her head to one side and he noticed her, his face going impassive as he turned to face her. It was then that she noticed his demon stripes also went down his sides, tapering off just above his waistline.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her heavy depression.

"Nothing really; it just becomes bothersome dying my hair to fit into your human society," he said, blowing a strand of now greying hair out of his eyes. He crossed his arms and looked back at his image, not liking what he saw.

"How come you have to dye your hair so often?" she said, deciding to continue the conversation.

"It won't retain the chemicals from the dye. And I never learnt to change this form," he said, motioning with his hands at his human-like body, "into anything other than a dog demon."

"Wait, you can change what you look like at will?" she said, surprised.

"Some of us can; but I had no use of such skills, so they remained undeveloped."

"Well then, don't dye your hair if it's such a nuisance. You look better with silver hair anyway," she said, looking at the digital alarm clock by his bed. "Ugh… I'm going to be late at this rate."

She slumped out of his room room and Sesshomaru heard the bathroom door slam shut behind her. He looked back at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly better than he had earlier.

* * *

"How was your break, Kagome?" Eri asked at lunch later that day.

"I heard your grandfather was sick," Ayumi added, looking at Kagome with concern.

"It was… hard," she began, chewing over her words. "He just, I don't know, he just fell asleep."

"I'm sorry. I know what you're going through," Eri said. She herself had lost her mother at a young age, and although she never acted like it, she still felt the pain of loneliness every so often.

"Thanks," she answered, wishing they would stop pitying her.

Kagome went quiet, staring off into space. Eri and Ayumi exchanged worrisome glances at her silence. They stood and loomed over her, hands on hips. Kagome looked up, surprised.

"That's it, you need some girl time," Eri said. "Come on, we're going out for some shopping."

"What about classes?" Kagome said as Ayumi grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet.

"We've both got free periods, and you're classes are canceled, until you feel up to it."

"Yeah, but…" Kagome trailed off, thinking of how Sesshomaru was going to react once he found out she'd left the school grounds.

"Come on, let's go!" Eri said, pulling Kagome and Ayumi belong behind her. _Ah well, it's just for a while, what's the worst that could happen?_

_

* * *

_

Ayumi and Eri proved to be great company, that is, when you were feeling guilty and wanted to be alone. Which was exactly the way Kagome was feeling right then. She'd left the school grounds without telling him. _Not that I really could. It's not like he has a cell phone or anything,_ she reasoned, but she knew her excuse was flimsy. Deciding that two hours of following Ayumi and Eri around was enough, she drew in a breath and tried to interrupt them.

"Hey guys," she started, but they didn't hear her. She sighed and grabbed Ayumi by the shoulder. "Hey, we've—"

"Whoa, just who the hell do you think you are?" she answered, turning around to face her.

"Ayumi, what is it?" Eri asked, looking over her shoulder. "Is this chick bothering you?"

"Ayumi, Eri, it's me, Kagome," she said, confused. "You're acting like you don't know me anymore."

"Um, sorry, but we've never met before," Eri said matter-of-factly. "Come on, Ayumi."

"Ayumi, you do know me, don't you?" Kagome asked, panicking.

"I… sorry, I don't know who you are," she said, scared. Ayumi turned heel and ran after Eri, leaving Kagome stunned and confused in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

_How could they not know me? What would make them suddenly forget?_ Kagome walked quickly, her mind reeling. _Could this be the work of Kikyo? But what does this accomplish, making them forget me?_ She arrived at the bottom of the shrine and began climbing.

_Something doesn't feel right,_ she thought as she neared the top. Black smoke rose from above her and she felt a chill rise through her. She ran for the top, adrenaline urging her on. Kagome reached the top and was shocked by what she saw. The black smoke was coming from her house, now consumed by deadly flames.

"Mom!" she screamed as she ran for the ruins. Someone grabbed her around the waist and she nearly fell forward. "Let me go, my mother's in there!"

"Stop! You can't go in, you'll burn to death!" Souta said, his grip on her tightening. She stopped and turned around to look at him. Overjoyed, she hugged him fiercely, swallowing back tears.

"Did your mother come to visit the shrine today? If so, she'd have already left," he said, awkwardly releasing himself from her grip. "I can guarantee you, miss, no one was in there when the fire started."

_Miss? What the hell…_ "Souta, it's me Kagome. Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, lady, but I have to go help my mom," he said, leaving her alone by the stairs. Again, Kagome was in utter disbelief. _Souta… not you too. _She went over to where her mother was standing and tapped her on the shoulder. Her mother turned around and she looked at Kagome inquiringly.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" she said, sounding out of breath.

"Was there anyone caught in the fire?" she asked, feeling sick.

"No, luckily everyone got out in time," her mother answered, looking at the smouldering flames. "I keep telling myself it's just a house, but…"

"It was your home, and it held memories," Kagome finished for her. Her distraught mother looked up at her, blinking back tears, and nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly right," she said with a weak smile. Kagome felt tears of relief run down her face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? Was there something you wanted of this temple?"

"No, not anymore," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "I'm just glad that your family is alright."

"Thank you for your concern," her former mother said, patting her hand. "Feel free to visit any time. Well, at least once we've rebuilt the temple."

"Thanks, Mom," Kagome mumbled, wishing she could make her family remember her. She walked down the away from the home she once knew and down the stairs, into a city that didn't know she existed.

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived at the Higurashi Shrine," the driver said through the intercom system.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said without looking up. "I'll be a few minutes late, but if you can go on ahead and announce my arrival, I'd appreciate it."

"As you wish, sir."

The driver got out of the Bentley Arnage, leaving Sesshomaru in the back of the elegant black car. He turned the page of the news paper he was reading and sighed. _Such a boring life I lead here… But, the days of being a demon lord are far gone now. I am still as rich and as powerful as I ever was, and yet… I feel as though something is missing._

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the driver returned. Curious, he rolled down the window and raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it appears that the Higurashi Shrine suffered an incident recently."

"What sort of incident?" he asked, feeling his impatience rising.

"There's been a fire," the driver related. "Most of the shrine and the small house near it have been burnt to the ground."

"What?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. _The one day I feel like reminiscing, and the bloody place is destroyed._ He sighed and took off his designer sunglasses, looking up at the shrine. Indeed, there was smoke spiralling from above, the smell of burnt wood drifting towards them. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust against the smell.

"Very well then, let's go. Send them a gift of some sort to help them along, won't you?" he said, going back to his newspaper. He rolled up the window, but not before a strangely familiar scent permeated the car. _What is that? It's so… familiar._ He looked over his shoulder as the car started up, catching the sight of a dark haired woman, looking distraught and lonely as she came down the stairs.

_Who is that woman? Something about her…_ he thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The woman looked at the car, her gaze travelling up towards him. He turned in his seat, their stares meeting briefly. Her mouth opened in surprise and he wondered what she found so shocking. _I am properly disguised, am I not? She couldn't possibly see any trace of my true visage._

But, as the car pulled away, her hand went out to him, her lips moving. She said something, and even if he had the hearing of a human, he would've still been able to read her lips: _Sesshomaru… She does know me, but from where?_ The car turned the corner and he sat back into his seat, uncomfortable with the strange encounter with the dark haired woman.

* * *

The upscale Bentley zoomed quickly and smoothly along the roads leading to the outskirts of Tokyo, it's passenger a demon lord in the modern world of humans. Sesshomaru felt agitated, unable to place where he might have met the forlorn woman from the Higurashi Shrine. His newspaper and laptop lay beside him, forgotten, as he looked out at the darkening sky, the moon already visible.

He self-consciously felt his hand reach up to his forehead, tracing the crescent moon tattoo only he knew was there. _She seemed to _truly _know who I was… but that's not possible. _

"Sesshomaru, we've arrived home," his driver, one of the few civilised bat demons in Japan, announced. "Sir, is there something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine. The destruction of the Higurashi Shrine is… unacceptable," he said, lying flawlessly.

"Very well then, sir," the bat answered. The good thing about his employees was that none of them inquired a trait that Sesshomaru felt to be of utmost importance. He took his gaze away from the full moon and looked ahead, seeing the lights of his considerable mansion rising in front of the car.

They stopped outside an electrical gate, which very few people knew to hold a curse for whatever demon that might try to break into his home. The guards, one a dragon the other a fox, let them in after identifying them and the car smoothly advanced forward, going up the drive toward the house.

_My home… the only place in Japan I can reveal my true self without risking exposing my kind,_ Sesshomaru thought, letting a small smile cross his face. _And yet, I've no one to share it with._ His mood instantly soured and he felt himself grow depressed, something he hadn't felt in a long time. His door suddenly opened and he realized that he been in the car for longer than he thought. He got out, nodding to the driver, who had already started changing back to his original form, pointy ears and wide nose growing beneath his shortening hair.

The demon lord walked up to the entrance of his sprawling house and the doors opened on cue, several maids coming forth to tend to whatever need he might have. These, unlike the rest of his staff, were humans, young woman sworn to secrecy and obedience for the remainder of their lives. He handed his things to one of them, gave his dinner order to another and waved the rest of them away.

He took the stairs to his left, instead of the elevator at the end of the hall, up to the second floor and went directly to his study. He opened the mahogany doors and left the smell of wood polish and potted gardenias waft over him, lulling him into relaxation. He shook himself of his stupor and settle into his high-backed leather chair, swivelling around to face the flat monitor of his Apple computer. He turned it on and opened several files, looking over his stock portfolio and other business arrangements.

After nearly two hours, he found he couldn't concentrate. _That girl… her face won't leave me alone. Why? Why is she forever distracting me from whatever I'm doing?_ He stood, going to the double French doors and went out onto the balcony. He felt the moonlight wash over him and he felt suddenly ill at ease. Transforming into his true form, he became a giant white dog and took off into the woods backing his home.

_I need to clear my mind of that woman,_ he thought as he raced through the trees. _And something primal is exactly what I need._

It was past midnight when Sesshomaru returned to his home, feeling relaxed and ready for a shower. He flew up to his bedroom, the windows unlocked as per his orders, should he decide to go for a run. Finding his dinner on the table in the sitting area of his room might have instilled some anger over the poor maid's attempt to please him, but he felt nothing but pity for the woman.

_Whoever it was that left this here will never know love or a family, unless the poor woman marries one of my staff. _The notion was highly unlikely, and he sighed over the regret he felt at having hired humans. Sesshomaru stared at the plate of food and the wine bottle left in a bucket of ice and, after a second thought, decided to eat anyway.

Afterwards, he took off his clothing and started the shower. He let the water run, standing naked in front of the mirror. Something flickered through his mind, a distant memory or a vision of the future, he couldn't tell. Surprised at what had just happened, he put the thought in the back of his mind and went to the shower. He pulled back the curtain and again, something flickered through his thoughts.

He looked up at the curtain rod and suddenly felt as though he'd fall through it and end up destroying the bathroom. _Why would I do that? I've never before, so why would I suddenly become awkward?_ He shook himself of the instinct and stepped under the hot water. He showered quickly, wanting nothing more than to rest his tired mind. He dried himself off with a fluffy towel and wound his up in a tail.

Changing into his silk pyjamas, he turned down the sheets of his bed and sat on the edge, willing himself to sleep. He found it elusive, but got into bed anyway. He lay there for several hours, feeling like something was oddly out of place. Eventually, sleep found his troubled mind and he let the dreams he knew would come take him over.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, don't act so stupid. Of course you're gonna stay with us!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he answered impatiently. "I'll stay outside, I don't mind—"

"Well, too bad, because you're taking Grandpa's room," she interrupted. He sighed and walked behind her, following her into the room.

"We'll move his stuff out for you and change the sheets, obviously," she went on, but he couldn't help but feel like a burden.

"It's alright, he can leave his things in his room, I don't have much that could take up space anyway," he said.

"Well… alright, if that's the way you want it," she said, shrugging. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm before she left. She turned back to him, surprised and slightly frightened. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Sesshomaru said, feeling awkward. She blinked at him, shocked. But then her shock turned to delight as she smiled at him and tilted her head to the side.

"It's no problem, honestly. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

"Thank you, Kagome, for taking me in," he mumbled as she walked away, through the door and out of his dreams.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted as he woke up, fighting his dream like a madman. His body was drenched with sweat and his pyjamas stuck to him. He shook, suddenly afraid. _I remember! I know who you are now!_

He jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, taking out his kimono and demon armour. He donned it quickly and grabbed his swords, Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. He felt a twinge of sadness when he realized he no longer had Kagome's sword. _I don't know who made me forget, or why, but I will find you and I will protect you!_ He took off out the open window, urging the wind to take him to Kagome.

* * *

_In case you're wonderung **why** Sesshomaru is suddenly rich and more demons have appeared, I'll give you a hint; Kikyo. That's enough, because I'm going to explain it in either the last chapter or the epilogue, (depends how I feel XD)_

_Wow… I rewrote this chapter several times, including a version that involved Kagome going to work, another with her and Hojo going out on a date, and so many others that I'd prefer not mention them. All in all, the ones I had written were my sad, sad attempt at keeping the story going longer than I want it to. But now I come to the realization that every story has its end, and this one's is nigh._

_Once again, I thank you whole-heartedly for reading and for keeping up with the story, especially to those who have read right from the beginning. I'll miss you all, until the next fanfiction that is ;) _

_-Jack Knights_


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30! Oh my God, I never thought I'd ever write anything so long! And I'm not even done yet ;) So, read and review, comment and constructively criticize without flaming. Thanks for reading!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

_Was that Sesshomaru? He looked so… human,_ Kagome thought as she stood in wonder at the bottom of the Higurashi Shrine. _He didn't remember me either, huh? I am really alone now, in this world? Everyone's been made to forget me, even my own mother._ She bent her head low and started walking.

_Kikyo's behind this, I know she is,_ she thought miserably as she walked past one of her classmates, who didn't even notice her. Kagome made her way over to the park, where the cherry blossoms were laying, dead on the grass, the branches above bear. She soon found herself under the same tree she had shared with Sesshomaru when she had gotten out of the hospital. It was that day that he declared to protect her, to fight alongside her whenever she needed help.

The clouds above went dark and the last few children around her dashed away, off to their homes before the rain hit. _Lucky… they actually have a home to go to. They have someone who cares about them, who'll wait up it they're late._ She felt the tears begin to fall as the first raindrops hit the ground. She let them fall, unashamed of them.

"Kagome…" someone said next to her. She looked up, surprised to see InuYasha standing in front of her, the rain fresh on his hair. His eyes were red—full-blooded demon red—and yet, he was calm and at ease. Kagome could feel his aura and it was flaring; but not out of power or lust, but out of fear.

"InuYasha, where's Kikyo?" she asked bitterly.

"Not far behind me," he said, looking around him. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry what Kikyo did to you. It was cruel and sadistic."

"What do you expect, she's evil!" Kagome yelled, standing. "And yet, here you are, telling me you're sorry that she's such a bitch!" she added, feeling her tears run rampant. InuYasha stood there, stoic and silent, letting her rage. Frustrated that she got no response from him, she sat back down, the rain falling softly around them.

"What do you want InuYasha?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, looking away. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied him.

"No, I wanna know; what do you _really_ want? You're here for some reason, but you still obey Kikyo like the puppy dog you are, so—"

"I want you to forgive me!" he said, dropping to his knees. "I… I want to be forgiven, and you're the only person left who can."

"Forgiveness, that's what you want? What about living your life out with Kikyo, and being a full demon?" _What about me? Do you want me dead, or will you fight with me once more?_

"I… I don't want any of that anymore," he said, looking down. "I couldn't stop myself from killing them; Sango, Miroku, Shippo… everyone's dead because I couldn't handle being a full demon," he finished, looking at her. She saw the tears run down his face and she felt her heart go out to him.

"InuYasha…"

"Let me finish," he interrupted. "I'm getting back some control now, when she's not around. I feel like I'm worth saving now, I feel like I should try."

"Then fight back; fight with me instead of against me," Kagome pleaded.

"He'll never fight back, not against the power I possess," came a hollow, disembodied voice from above them. Kagome looked up in horror, seeing Kikyo seated amongst the tree. The branches were dead where ever she touched them and even the rain refuse to make contact with the dead woman.

"Good job, InuYasha," she continued, falling from the tree. "I knew you'd find her eventually, and I was right."

"This was all just a set-up?!" Kagome questioned, looking at InuYasha. She stood, backing away from them both. _I can't believe I fell for it again! How could I be so stupid?_

"No, Kagome, I—"

"Silence, you brash animal," Kikyo hissed. InuYasha remained silent, pleading with Kagome only with his eyes. "You disobeyed me, InuYasha. You came to her, despite the threat of losing your soul to me. Though, in the end, it all worked out."

She dropped down, making barely a sound when her feet touched the ground. The grass died instantly when her feet made contact and the ground cracked despite the rain. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, a snarl ripping through his throat as he spread his arms in an effort to protect her. _I knew you could do it!_

"I was unable to rein you in through gentle persuasion," she said, walking closer. "But now that you've broken free, I will have to use force."

_Was that… a subjugation spell? Like the necklace he wore?_ Kagome thought, recognizing the effect it had on him. _It's just much more powerful than the one Kaede put on him._

"Rise, InuYasha, and accept your fate as my eternal servant," Kikyo said, putting a hand on the back of his neck. He choked on his own blood, his body convulsing as he fought the spell. But it was too much for him, and he gave in. He rose, his eyes blank and empty. "Now, my pet… bring me the girl."

InuYasha did as he was told, closing the distance between them quickly. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and took off, soaring through the sky, Kikyo behind him. Kagome felt the rain hit her face and she looked towards the ground. Her hand went to her pocket and she let fly its contents. She watched them as they fell towards the rapidly disappearing earth. She turned to InuYasha, blinking away the rain.

"I know you're in there, InuYasha," she begged. "Come back to me, please."

"Give it up, girl. The InuYasha you knew is gone," Kikyo said smugly, smiling wickedly. _What can I do? How do I save him?_

"Please InuYasha, don't give in," she said, putting her lips against his mouth. For a moment, she thought she saw him falter, but he returned to his blank stare. Kikyo laughed cruelly and Kagome shook her head, unable to believe that InuYasha was gone. She felt herself grow dizzy as they climbed higher through the air, beginning to black out. Unable to decide if it was just rain, Kagome faded into the blackness with the image of a single tear sliding down InuYasha cheek.

* * *

_Damn it! Where is she?!_ Sesshomaru flew towards the center of Tokyo, battling against the rain. It fell in thick sheets, hiding him from view. Despite it, he could see clearly, but the Kagome's trail was being washed away in the rain. He rounded Tokyo Tower, circling back the way he came. _I won't give up; that dead woman has to be around here somewhere!_

He stopped suddenly, a strange, pungent scent rising towards him. _The smell of decay? No, it's more than that; this is the scent of death!_ He flew towards it, diving sharply. A tree came into view, and he paused, shocked by what he saw.

_This tree is dead… and the grass around it as well. But the remaining area is unaffected._ He bent to pick a leaf from the ground, but is turned to dust at his touch._ Death itself has been here. Nothing else could do such damage._ He turned to leave, but something caught his eye. He flew up to the top of the tree, grabbing a piece of cloth floating in the wind. It's smell, texture, everything, told him what it was.

_Kagome's handkerchief! But, where did it come from?_ A spatter of red fell from the sky, barely visible to the human eye. It was then that he caught it, a slight whiff in the air. _InuYasha…_ he growled in disdain as he recognized the scent. He balled up the wet cloth and placed it in his kimono. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the blood trail his brother was so conveniently leaving behind. _If he's here, then Kikyo will be as well. Regardless of where Kagome might be, I can end this all if I can catch them!_ He took to the skies again, his resolve returning anew.

* * *

When Kagome came to, she was lying on her back, her hands tied together and placed on her stomach. She felt wet and when she turned her head, she breathed in oils. Sputtering, she opened her eyes, and looked up into the face of InuYasha. His red eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion and thought.

"InuYasha…" she whispered. He didn't respond, instead he reached out a hand, trying to grab her neck. His hand collided with a barrier, the smell of burnt flesh reaching her nose.

"So, you still put a barrier to keep your soul inside?" she heard from behind her. Twisting her neck, she managed to see Kikyo sitting high up in a tree, her chin resting on her fist. "It's only a matter of time until I loosen your soul from your body."

_This is… it's like that time the ogre Urasue brought Kikyo back from the dead,_ Kagome realized. Kikyo fell from her place in the tree, disappearing from Kagome's vision. She reappeared on her right, her eyes narrowed in hatred as she studied Kagome.

"It won't be much longer," she assessed. "I think you'll find that this time, your barrier won't keep you safe for long."

"It'll hold long enough," Kagome said, feeling sick.

"So you honestly think someone will come to your rescue?" Kikyo scoffed. "I've made sure that everyone who ever meant anything to you no longer knows you exist. Even InuYasha has become nothing but a mindless slave. No one will ever come to save your soul. I will be whole again."

"I'd sooner die than let you have my soul!" Kagome shouted, her head spinning.

"And so it shall be," Kikyo said. She disappeared again, and Kagome turned to InuYasha, who hadn't moved since she woke up.

"Come on, InuYasha," she pleaded. "I know you're in there. Fight back, I know you can!"

He looked at her then, his eyes still as blank as ever. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Kagome struggled to read his lips, but her vision swam. _I can't keep this up much longer… Someone, anyone, please… save me!_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru flew almost without restraint as he followed InuYasha's blood trail. Even though the rain was beginning to wash it away, he could still smell it within the earth. He had rounded back, coming almost full circle, pretty much returning the way he came.

_Where the hell have they taken her? And why can't I find them?_ He passed over the Higurashi shrine, it's charred remains looking like a battlefield below him. _No doubt, Kikyo did this, trying to erase Kagome from the world._ He blood trail suddenly stopped as he reached the woods behind the shrine and he flew down, unsure of what to do next. _He must've stopped bleeding… but now where?_

An eerie light came from deep within the forest and he suddenly realized where they would be. _I knew I should have destroyed that tree! _He took off, dashing through the woods, making his way to the cherry tree.

"Well, is the barrier down yet?" Kikyo asked InuYasha. Kagome awoke then, her eyes darting about. InuYasha came into her field of vision, a hand outstretched. Kagome felt her stomach churn when it collided with his hand, as if she'd received a physical blow. His hand bounced off it this time, the weakness showing when his hand remained untouched.

"It is weakening," InuYasha said, sounding hollow.

"Good, everything is going according to plan," Kikyo said, coming over. "Soon, you will die and I will—"

"Become whole, yeah, I know," Kagome said, feeling like she was being irked. "What happened to you, Kikyo? The Shikon Jewel sent InuYasha back to fix things with you. Why are still hateful toward me?"

"Is that how it happened? Well then, you have no one to blame for this but yourself," Kikyo said, her anger rising.

"Me? I tried to help you!" Kagome shouted, almost blacking out.

"You tried to help me? Liar! You're telling me you wanted InuYasha and I to live out our lives as humans? I know you want him for yourself, like the jealous girl you are."

"If you must know, InuYasha did return to me, to make amends for his mistakes. But, like the clod he is, he wasted his second chance. He went to the past and tried to kill Naraku before he had a chance to kill me, but the fool ended up arriving too late. Naraku was too powerful for him and he nearly died. I watched as his life slipped away.

"I, of course, did the only thing I could think of; I used the Jewel of Four Souls to bring him back to life, so that he would live out the rest of his life with me, and Naraku be damned! But, the Shikon Jewel has a way of punishing selfish wishes, twisting the wish made upon it until it is nothing more than a curse you will regret for the rest of your life. The price to bring back InuYasha's soul was my own. I had no say in the matter; I lost my soul as he regained his," she said, her voice growing cold with hatred.

"It turns out my soul wasn't enough to bring back InuYasha. Only part of him came back; the demon you see in front of you is what I managed to salvage from his soul. The demon blood in InuYasha is all that I was worth. And now, I walk amongst the living as death herself."

_That's why she has no aura; Kikyo is death incarnate! I guess that explains why it's impossible to kill her, seeing as she has no soul,_ Kagome realized, her vision disappearing altogether.

"Do you know what it's like, walking the earth without every feeling anything? I can't hold a flower or feel the wind on my face because I am damned! Everything I touch withers and burns into nothingness. I am what I am because you couldn't leave well enough alone!"

"That won't matter any longer; your shield is almost gone and you're in no position to put up a fight. I will regain my soul, and I will be able to feel the sun against my skin again. And you, you will know the ultimate suffering of walking forever in my place as one of the dead."

Something to her left exploded and someone screamed, presumably Kikyo. Kagome heard the familiar slam of Wind Scar coming into existence and destroying a barrier. Everything went silent suddenly and Kagome felt her heart race and her mind spin wildly out of control.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Sesshomaru shouted, dropping next to her.

"Sesshomaru…" she muttered, feeling herself grow sleepy. _What do I do? If I let my barrier drop, I'll definitely lose my soul. But I can't hold out much longer…_

"Kagome, drop your barrier, I'll get you out of there," he said. Kagome shook her head slightly, opening her eyes to pure blackness. _I'm blind… Please, let me see again._

"Kill… Kikyo," she muttered, as she felt her mouth go slack.

"Alright, hang in there Kagome," he said, and she heard him stand, his hand on Tetsusaiga, prepared for battle.

* * *

_There's nothing else to say but one more chapter to go! It's so exciting, realizing my story is finally reaching it's end._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Jack Knights_


	31. Chapter 31

_Right now, onto the action! Thanks for the usual!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of Kagome, watching as the smoke cleared for any signs of attacks. _I have to keep her safe,_ he thought as he drew Tetsusaiga. _Even if it means my life, she has to survive!_ He took a stance and studied the area, looking for his enemies.

"Stupid demon," Kikyo's disembodied voice came from the shadows. "I gave you everything you could possibly want; money, fame, and all the servants you could possibly need. Yet, you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Those things don't matter!" he shouted back. "I live on instinct, not material things! If you thought you could tame a demon, then you are sorely mistaken!"

"I can't tame a demon, eh?" her voice went icy cold. "Then what do you think about this? InuYasha!"

On command, his half-brother dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of Sesshomaru. He stood, his face impassive and blank. Sesshomaru studied him, looking for any signs of his demeanour. He found none.

"Kikyo, you witch. What have you done to him?" Sesshomaru shouted, seething.

"He is under my command," she answered, her voice dripping with hatred. "His heart is mine, and he will not disobey! Now, kill him, InuYasha!"

He cocked his head to one side, his blank eyes devoid of any emotion. He leapt forward, closing the gap between them in an instant. He swiped at Sesshomaru, renting a hole in his kimono. His claws managed to scratch Sesshomaru, drawing rivulets of blood. _What is this? He's not even trying!_ InuYasha jumped back, looking lost and indifferent. Sesshomaru hefted Tetsusaiga and aimed it at his half-brother.

"Don't kill him, Sesshomaru," Kagome shouted from her place in the stone tub. "There's still some good in him."

"Will you obey the girl, despite the vengeance in your heart?" Kikyo's voice came from everywhere and nowhere. "You want him dead, that much I know is true. So, what will you do, Lord Sesshomaru; kill the beast or save the girl?"

"Damn it…" he muttered, pausing mid-swing. _If I can't kill him, I'll have to beat him into unconsciousness. _He jumped back and away, feeling his back against the marble tub, grinding his teeth as he grudgingly sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Well then, half-breed, come at me!"

InuYasha did as Sesshomaru commanded, running at him, his arms flying behind him. He lashed out with his claws, flailing as he continued to step forward. Sesshomaru easily dodged his attacks, waiting for an opening. InuYasha stumbled over Sesshomaru's outstretched foot and the demon lord took his chance; his hand struck out hard against his brother's chin, sending the demon reeling and spinning with the blow. Just as he thought his brother was down, Sesshomaru was caught off guard as InuYasha rounded back on him, propelled by his attack.

InuYasha whirled around, his foot flying at Sesshomaru's middle. He caught his foot easily, grasping it tightly by the ankle. But the half-demon didn't stop, he twisted himself in mid-air, bringing his claws down on Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru's movements were slow to remain unscathed but he managed to flinch back, feeling the razor-like nails racking into his shoulders into his shoulder.

Flinging his brother across the room by the foot, the demon clutched at his shoulder, feeling the blood drip out between his fingers. _That was too close. He's faster than I remember; I can't let myself become careless around him, it could cost me—and Kagome's—life. _A clatter behind him and instinct took over; he turned and focused his power into his talons, as he lashed out with his poisonous claws.

"Damn you!" Kikyo shouted as she just barely managed to dodge his attack. His attack rent deep marks in the ground, the smell of freshly awakened earth and wood drifting lazily in the wind.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, glaring at Kikyo. He got no answer and his heart sank. Kikyo grinned madly, but she remained where she was.

"Looks like you've just about run out of time," she stated. "While you were dawdling, her body lost its hold on her soul. It's only a matter of minutes now before it is released completely and I am whole again."

"Fine then; let's end this, now!" he growled, drawing Tetsusaiga, feeling the demonic energies swirling around the blade.

"You dare bare your fang at me?" Kikyo mused haughtily. "As you wish; have at you!"

"Wind Scar!" he declared as he brought the massive blade down, sending demonic power at the undead woman. She stood still, not even flinching as the attack engulfed her. Sesshomaru allowed himself a quick smile, relaxing his stance. As the dust cleared, he stared in shock as a silent figure rose from the ground.

"You cannot defeat me so easily," Kikyo muttered, glaring at him angrily.

"Then have another!" he brought the blade down again, but nothing happened. He stared intently at the sword, but it did not respond. His anger was replaced with self-doubt as Kikyo laughed horribly at him.

"Did you honestly believe that the mate of the former wielder of that sword doesn't know it's secrets?" she snubbed. "It was only a matter of time before I found a way to make it useless against me."

"What?" he asked, astounded.

"It was quite simple; the Tetsusaiga thrives on aura. I have none of my own, and I've sealed your own away, for the time being. That sword is nothing but a useless fang now. When you remain around her, you can use her aura to attack. Of course, weakens her and seeing as you can't produce even a miniscule Wind Scar, I'd say that Kagome has finally met her end."

Sesshomaru stood silently, reeling from shock. He looked over at were Kagome's body lay, submerged in soul-loosening oils and watched in horror as the barrier she had created to save her soul wavered. With a sickening crack, it broke apart like a glass dome; in a rush of wind, Kagome's soul darted from the tub in shimmering silver orbs and flew across the room towards Kikyo.

"I thank you, demon lord," she half-shouted. "If you hadn't been so ready to defend her, I might have never broken her barrier!"

The priestess opened her arms in a mock welcome as her shared soul returned to body of grave soil and clay. _No! Kagome, I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me, _Sesshomaru silently begged as he could do nothing but watch as Kikyo absorbed Kagome's soul. He regained his senses after a moment and heaved Tetsusaiga at Kikyo. She saw the attack coming and dodged out of the way of the fang with a hiss. It thudded into the ground behind her, transforming back into a rusty sword.

Taking advantage of her distraction, he darted to Kagome and easily hefted her limp form out of the tub. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move, but he could hear her heart beating feebly. Without a clue as to what to do next, he soared into the air, Kagome in his arms and Tetsusaiga abandoned by Kikyo.

* * *

"InuYasha, come here!" Kikyo commanded as she watched Sesshomaru make his escape. She grabbed his arm, sending a wave of dark energy into it. The smell of singed flesh permeated her nostrils, but she ignored it. "This time, we go together. I can't risk you killing the girl before I regain all of my soul."

He raised his head and nodded, his eyes vacant and dead. She climbed onto his back and they took off at an alarming speed. _Most of her soul—no, my soul—is mine again. And yet, somehow, she still lives. I can feel a fraction of it still exists outside of my body. _She focused her thoughts on the small pinprick of silver far ahead as it grew smaller. _I don't understand, but it hardly matters; I __**will**__ be whole again before the sun rises._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as they touched down behind his manor. _My manor… ha, it's nothing more than a cruel deception now._ He ran up the back stairs, his feet barely touching the cold stone and burst through the double French doors. The bat demon, his driver, was standing in the parlour, and turned around, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

The bat demon dropped his glamour, surprising Sesshomaru slightly. His arms were elongated and almost completely translucent wings hung from them. His face was full of sharp angles and planes, offset by a pair of soft green eyes. When he walked over to Sesshomaru, bowing slightly as he went, his steps had an awkward gait, as if he wasn't used to walking.

"Milord, I hadn't noticed you had left; are you turning in for the night?" he asked, barely suppressing the surprise in his voice.

"No, not yet," Sesshomaru said, rushing past the man. "Actually, I don't think I will turn in for quite a while."

"Sir?" the bat demon began, unsure what to do. Sesshomaru pushed past him, then stopped, not knowing where to go. "Is she alright?" he added, noticing the limp Kagome in his master's arms.

"Yes. No, I don't know. Where is the…"

"Infirmary?" the demon filled in. "Follow me, if you would sir."

Sesshomaru fell into step behind him, and the bat demon quickened his strange shuffle as they made their way to the east wing. They passed several people—some humans, others demons—on their way, all of which saluted him in some or other manner. _If Kagome could see all this, she would undoubtedly think very lowly of me._ They went down a flight of stairs, and suddenly they were there. It was a small room with white walls and immaculate tiled flooring. A door at the other end opened and a small human stepped forth, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his blue shirt.

"Are you the medical officer on guard tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping forward. The human looked up, startled, and upon seeing Sesshomaru, proceeded to bend over with a sweep of his arm.

"I beg your pardon, Lord of the house; I had not seen you standing there," said the young man. "My name is Kaoru, and yes, I am in charge for the evening."

Sesshomaru looked at the bat demon, his face clearly conveying his surprise; _a human?_ The bat shrugged in his defence.

"Sir, I may be human, but I possess certain… skills that may help me find what it is that ails you," the doctor said, obviously having seen the silent words passed between the two demons.

"It is not me, but her," he said, placing Kagome's body on a gurney, "that needs your attention."

He nodded and stepped over to her. He blinked once in surprise when he noticed Kagome was a human but said nothing of it. Sesshomaru stood stoically behind the doctor, observing him work with fierce intensity.

"Sir, might I have a word?" said the bat demon from his place by the door. Sesshomaru grudgingly went to him, reluctant to leave Kagome's side. "You seem… tense, and I might add that her current state is hardly enough cause for your apprehensive behaviour."

In any other time and place, Sesshomaru might have struck the man down for being talked to like that, but he let it pass without incident. He merely nodded, casting a glance over at Kagome.

"I—regrettably—inform you that we might be under siege within the hour," he said it lightly, almost as if he was discussing the stock market. "I suggest you… 'Rally the troops' and prepare for our _guest_," he spat out the word in contempt.

"Alright sir, you can leave it to me," said the driver, now all military sergeant. He turned to leave, but paused in an afterthought. "Take this; I'll be in constant contact."

He threw a walkie-talkie to Sesshomaru, who caught it nimbly in mid air. The bat demon disappeared up the stairs, shouting orders as he went.

* * *

"There it is," Kikyo muttered after nearly twenty minutes of searching for Sesshomaru's manor. She saw the light pouring through the windows, almost as if he wanted to be found. She smiled wickedly. _If that's the game he wants to play, then so be it._ She barked an order into InuYasha's ear, and he descended into the thick woods.

"Well, can you do anything for her?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as the doctor went through his initial observation.

"It's strange," Kaoru began as he took off his latex gloves. "I can find nothing really wrong with her. Physically speaking, she fine; she has no wounds, her head isn't damaged, nothing ails her. By human standards, she is clinically dead."

Sesshomaru felt his heart drop; he looked down at Kagome and felt the sting of tears grow behind his eyes. He blinked them back, struggling with himself. "You said by human standards she is clinically dead. Why?"

"Well, she's comatose, and seeing as she shows no signs of being hurt in any way, humans would declare her… dead—or rather, in a vegetative state. Modern medicine has only gone so far. If there's anything… different that might have happened to this girl, you should tell me."

"She had most of her soul stolen by a…" he paused, unsure what Kikyo was anymore, "dark priestess. But she's given chase; she seems to think that Kagome retains some of her soul."

Kaoru paused, looking from Sesshomaru to Kagome. He ran a hand through his hair, huffing out in resignation. "I don't know what else to do… if this dark priestess says she still retains some of her soul, I could try searching her body for it."

"Do what you must," Sesshomaru said, impatience giving an edge to his voice. Kaoru reached for Kagome's hand, placing his other on her heart. In any other situation Sesshomaru would have beat the man to within an inch of his life. He restrained himself though, as he watched a glow emanate from the man's hand. Something suddenly resonated within himself and Sesshomaru staggered back, confused.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru said, curious as to what the man was doing.

"I can sense nothing of the girl within her body," the man said solemnly. "All I feel is… well, is _you_."

Sesshomaru blinked, his heart racing. _I couldn't be… could I? I've never… she said nothing of it. Would she even know?_ he thought, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Interesting… I wonder what it means."

"Sir, something fast approaches!" came the distorted voice of the bat demon through the walkie-talkie at his hip. He broke contact with Kagome and the energy died away. He felt drained suddenly, but hid it from his voice as he grabbed for the little device.

"Wait for me," he spoke calmly into it. He turned to leave.

"Sir," Kaoru said, the edge in his voice causing the demon to stop. "I can't tell you why she won't wake up, or why the only soul I can sense in her is you, but I have reason to believe that should you die, she will as well."

Sesshomaru remained silent for quite some time. "Protect her; keep Kagome safe until I come back for her," he murmured. With that, he rushed out of the room, wind swirling behind him as he took flight.

* * *

An explosion rocked the mansion's foundations and Sesshomaru yet more yelling as he flew outside. He spared the injured a second glance and for the first time, he regretted getting someone else involved in his battles. Something flew at him and he dodged it; it smashed against the wall with a sickening crunch. _These petty opponents are keeping me from my own battle!_

"I need a sword," he muttered as he advanced through the house. He heard the sound of a sword slashing through the air behind him and he ducked just as a demon sliced at the air where his head had been. He turned on his heel and punched through the demon, blood dripping off his fingers. It fell to the floor, the sword leaving his hand. As he stood to leave, the sword's design caught his eye.

_That's the sword Kagome gave to me,_ he realized as he bent down to pick it up. Sure enough, the familiar characters shone brightly as he wiped the blade clean with his sleeve. _I don't know how it got here, but I'm thankful for it._ The blade shone as if in response and he smiled at it.

"Sir, hurry! We can't hold them back much longer!" came the bat demon's voice from the radio. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his anger rose. A demon came at him and he tore it to shreds with his talons. He turned a corner and was met with the horrific view of the plain behind the house, filled with scenes of battle. Corpses littered the ground, both demon and human and blood ran fast and thick across the grass. Sesshomaru ran for the window, covering his face with his hands as he went. Ignoring the annoyance of glass cutting his skin, he crashed through the wide window and jumped to help a human being struck down by an ogre.

The creature turned to face him as he stabbed it in the chest, blood running out its mouth. He let the ogre slide off the man-made blade and turned to help the person at his feet—a woman, she turned out to be. Her eyes were already dull with death and he bowed his head momentarily in a quick show of grief. _If only I hadn't left Tetsusaiga behind… this poor woman would have lived if I had thought with my head._ Pushing away his emotions, Sesshomaru stood to face the row of demons advancing and began to tear them apart.

A few minutes in and suddenly the waves of enemies slowed and thinned out, eventually dying. Sesshomaru let the blood-lust from the battle fade as he ordered his forces back. They had apparently won, but not without heavy losses. The demon lord walked through the rows of injured men and woman, his emotions blocked by the small rational thought that flittered through his mind; _Kikyo ordered the attack, and yet, I've seen nothing of her, or InuYasha._

"Lord Sesshomaru, over here!" came a distant voice, bringing him back to reality. He looked over to where the voice had come from, surprised to see the bat-demon general approaching him. "Sir, it would appear that we have won the battle."

"Yes, but not the war that is yet to come," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. He looked the demon over, feeling a twinge of guilt at having left the battle preparations to him without so much as a second thought. He demon was covered in blood, the fine hairs on his body slicked over with it. His one eye was swollen shut and he grasped at his right wing, which jutted out at an impossible angle.

"Go get yourself treated," Sesshomaru said to the man. "Get your wing looked at, or else you might never fly again."

"Yessir; I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, my wounds aren't life threatening," Sesshomaru said, dismissing the demon. He bowed as he turned to leave, to which Sesshomaru called after him. "And thank you, for everything you've done…"

"Haruto, sir," he finished, "and you're welcome. I'm more than happy to serve one of the Great Lords," he added as he walked away, holding his wing. The wind picked up, carrying the familiar scent of blood with it as it whirled around the demon. He sighed and rolled his shoulders and looked down at his sword._ Kagome gave me this sword. It served me well, despite not being demonic._ He put the blade in his belt and walked off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, how fares the battle?" Kaoru asked as the demon walked into the room. The young human was busy tending to the more severely wounded, his hands blood-stained.

"We have ended it," he said as he sought out Kagome. _For now; I fear that this is not over just yet._ Kaoru nodded in understanding, refraining from asking him for more information. He went back to what he was doing, while Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. _She's still alive, thank the heavens._ He grasped her hand as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her. He sat, watching her unmoving face.

"I'm tired of the fighting," he mumbled to her. "There's been enough bloodshed here alone to last several lifetimes. I used to live for the thrill of battle, but now…"

He dropped his head, studying their clasped hands. _I'm so tired of all this… I don't know how much more of this I can take._ A shot of energy shot through his hand and up his arm and Sesshomaru looked up startled.

_Don't give up, Sesshomaru._

"Kagome?" he said in surprise at her voice. She hadn't moved at all, and yet he was sure it had been her voice. _I can't give up, not until Kagome's back,_ he promised himself, a small smile on his face. _Thank you, Kagome. I wouldn't be able to carry on without your support._

"Sir!" an older demon shouted as he walked into the infirmary. His demon scars were clearly visible on his face, his eyes gleaming red. _A half demon… he's barely able to control himself, _Sesshomaru realized as he stood.

"Yes, what is it?" he said, his face growing solemn.

"You're being summoned by the enemy," the half dog demon said, controlling himself.

"Is that so?" he muttered, looking back at Kagome. "Let's finish this then. Take me to her."

"Yessir!" he half breed said eagerly as he led the way out of the room. _I'll be back soon, Kagome. I won't rest until your soul is back in your body. I swear it!_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru followed the half-demon out of the infirmary and down a series of hallways, all the while on guard. _He nearly lost control back there… Why would I employ such a reckless man? Aside from being a half-demon, he's impulsive,_ he thought as the demon shouted at a human for 'lolly-gagging'. _It must be a half-breed's curse, impulsiveness._

"I mean no disrespect, sir," he said, looking over his shoulder as they walked on, "but I feel you staring at me."

"I hadn't meant anything by it," Sesshomaru said, lying smoothly. "I was admiring your control over your demon blood."

"Now, we both know that's not true," he said, smiling bitterly. "You don't approve of me yet; and I can understand that. But sir, don't lie to me, it's disrespectful. I'd rather you openly tell me that you hate me for what I am than tell me such cruel lies."

Sesshomaru looked at the half-demon's face, seeing resentment clearly defined on his young face. But his eyes shone with a hint of admiration as they challenged him to say otherwise. Sesshomaru nodded once, and the young man seemed slightly mollified.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked as the boy turned to look at him.

"Satoru, sir; but you should know that. My parents gave you the honour of naming me." he said solemnly. "After all, they were a part of your staff."

They were suddenly back in the main hall, the ornate wood doors locked tightly in front of them. The half-demon walked over, his hands reaching out to open them. He stopped suddenly and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his hesitation.

"I know you hate me because of what I am," he said without looking at Sesshomaru, "but know that I will remain by your side no matter what. I won't run away, and you can't make me stay behind."

"Why does it matter so much to you? Why would you want to be a part of such a bloody battle?"

"Because I have to prove that I'm just as good as you are! I'm tired of being pushed around because I don't fit in by other people."

"You could die trying to prove them otherwise," Sesshomaru calmly pointed out.

"I don't care; it's better to die a hero than live a coward," he said, looking at Sesshomaru defiantly. _The boy is so impulsive…_ he thought, as the half-demon crossed his arms. "Besides, I promised my father I wouldn't be bullied by people like you, people who look down their nose at me."

With that, he threw the doors open and charged outside. _Idiot, rushing into battle like that._ Sesshomaru took after him, wary of their hidden enemies. _Damn, he's quick. T_he younger demon was several feet ahead of him, and the gap was widening slightly.

"Over here, Sesshomaru! This is where she asked to meet with you!" he called back. Ignoring his lack of respect, Sesshomaru chased after him, quickly closing the gap between them.

"Stay back," he muttered calmly as he went ahead of Satoru. "This could be a trap."

"If I wanted you dead, demon, I would've marched into battle myself," Kikyo's voice came, suddenly very near. They came to a stop, standing back to back as they scanned the area.

"I can't see them," Satoru complained. Sesshomaru frowned inwardly at the boy's impatience.

"Don't flatter yourself, mutt," Kikyo said as she materialized in front of him. "You will only see what I want you to see."

"Kikyo, I'm your opponent, not him!" Sesshomaru shouted as he struck out with his claws. She dodged the attack easily, stepping back from his reach.

"Now now, Sesshomaru, are so eager for death that you won't even listen to my proposition?" she chided. Sesshomaru stood with his back straight an narrowed his eyes, glaring at her.

"You can't kill me, no matter what you do," she pointed out as she paced to his left. "Faced with this, I expected you to give up immediately."

"Never! We'll never give in to you, bit—"

Kikyo pointed at him with a finger, sending him flying before he could finish. Sesshomaru looked over to where Satoru had fallen, his anger growing.

"You shouldn't have brought such an impulsive half-breed with you, Sesshomaru," she said, cocking her head to one side. "Or are you so weak that you must rely on half-demons and humans to protect you?"

Sesshomaru merely glared at her, refusing to give her the satisfaction of missing his target. Despite this, his talons glowed green, dripping acid onto the grass. Kikyo laughed at him, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You never change, demon, and that's what I like about you," she said, amused. "You pretend to be so indifferent when you're really just like everyone else; you feel anger, hatred… love," she added, laughing cruelly when he growled at her.

"See, that's why you're so unique! It would be such a shame to destroy someone so… perfect such as yourself. That's why I'm giving you a second chance; give me Kagome and the rest of my soul, and I'll let you serve as my protector, my guardian."

"And what of InuYasha?"

"He is merely a pawn, a foot-soldier to use and dispose of," she said casually.

"I wouldn't—"

"Think about it before you answer so quickly, Sesshomaru," her voice lost its false cheeriness. "Don't be so quick to dismiss such an offer; one of its calibre will come along once in a lifetime."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, his eyes focused on the ground. Kikyo approached him, putting a hand on his. _So much like Kagome's… they could be twins._ Her hand touch his chin and he looked up at her. Kikyo's face was unreadable, a mask like his own could become.

"I'll give you anything your heart desires," she whispered in his ear. "I can give you the world to rule over, like you wanted to all those years ago."

"The world…"

"I am even willing to go so far as to offer myself to you," his eyes widened in surprise. "I'd give up InuYasha for you, Sesshomaru. You're everything he's not; sensible, wise and as strong as a god."

"You'd destroy InuYasha… for me?"

"In an instant," she said without hesitation. He stared off into the distance, and Kikyo leaned into him. "I'd be yours… I could be Kagome for you. For you, I'd be anyone."

"Sesshomaru, don't!" Satoru shouted. Kikyo's face changed from compassionate to twisted evil in an instant; she let go of Sesshomaru and walked over to the fallen half-demon as he struggled to stand. "It's a spell, Sesshomaru! Would you wake up and see what she is?"

"Silence, mongrel, or I will silence you permanently," Kikyo threatened, extending an arm. Her palm opened, channelling dark energy into her hand.

"For God's sake, Sesshomaru, snap out of it! She's not her!"

"I said… SILENCE!" Kikyo shouted, releasing the ball of energy at Satoru. The half-demon threw his arms up as the attack headed straight for him. Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet, sent flying again. _Dad… I'm sorry I couldn't prove myself to you._

_

* * *

_

"Are you alright, Satoru?" breathed someone in his ear. His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with Sesshomaru, his bright amber eyes staring at him intently. The demon lord was holding his arm, hovering several hundred feet in the air.

"I thought… I'd died."

"I couldn't let you die, not after you showed me the truth," he said, nodding once in thanks. "This isn't your fight, go back to the others; I'll take care of _her_."

"Right, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Satoru, if I don't come back, take care of Kagome for me," he added as he let the young demon down in a clearing. He watched as the boy took off, feeling oddly light. _At least I could save one life today._ He ran back to Kikyo, his resolve renewed.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I killed you in that explosion," she said, mock relief hanging on every word. "I almost cried for you."

"Give up the act, witch. The dead can't cry," he replied, his words steely.

"It's a shame, I really thought I'd woven my spell on you," she said, acting hurt. "Oh well, I suppose you'll have to die now. InuYasha!"

On her command, he dropped from the trees and landed in front of Sesshomaru, his face as blank as before and a sword at his hip.

"Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru noticed, gripping Kagome's sword tightly. "I suppose it comes down to this then. Draw your sword brother, and we shall see who comes out the victor."

InuYasha did so, Tetsusaiga's form changing as the sheath fell away. Sesshomaru drew his own and took a stance. Kikyo laughed cruelly as she walked away.

"A sword like that could never defeat Tetsusaiga. I hope you've written your will, Sesshomaru, because today you die," she said, casually waving good-bye as she lithely climbed a tree to watch them battle. InuYasha was the first to attack, drawing back Tetsusaiga and unleashing a Wind Scar at Sesshomaru. He nimbly jumped over it, watching as the attack turned to ground he'd been standing on to mulch. InuYasha followed him, releasing Wind Scars as he drew nearer.

Sesshomaru easily dodged them in midair, patiently waiting out his brother. Suddenly, InuYasha was right there in front of him. He released a Wind Scar, one which Sesshomaru couldn't dodge. He took the full brunt of it, letting himself fall backwards a few feet. He quickly flew forward again, using the cloud of the previous impact as cover. With his left hand, he sent tendrils of acid whips flying at InuYasha, who faltered under the attack. Grasping the opportunity, Sesshomaru swung his sword, aiming to cleave his brother's arm off.

Their swords connected, the clash of metal ringing around them as they struggled against each other. Sesshomaru felt the blade of Kagome's sword bend under the massive weight of the Tetsusaiga and put his hand against it. The sharp edge cut through his palm, drawing blood. Realizing the sword could not withstand the physical blows of Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru struck out with his _makosama_. It hit InuYasha square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. _I can keep him back with Tensaiga…_

Dropping to the ground, Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga and launched after InuYasha. His brother righted himself as Sesshomaru reached him, bringing up Tetsusaiga to fend off the blow. _He doesn't realize I've switched swords! I can use this to my advantage._ He continued his onslaught, striking heedlessly at Tetsusaiga, driving InuYasha back. He struck out with his acid talons again, slicing through InuYasha's kimono and abdomen.

Suddenly his heel caught on a rock and he fell backwards. Sesshomaru struck out with his claws, missing his mark as InuYasha rolled out of the way. He swung his arm after him, letting the acid whips fly. They struck InuYasha across the face, sending him reeling. Sesshomaru flew after him, intending on ending their battle. Suddenly, a black ball of energy struck the ground in front of him, and Sesshomaru leapt back to avoid being hit.

"InuYasha, you fool!" Kikyo screamed at him as she dropped from the tree. "That's Tensaiga, you idiot; the sword can't cut you down!" She approached him, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up. "I'll attack from the distance, you go after him, got it?"

InuYasha nodded and flew at Sesshomaru who managed to block the attack with Tensaiga. Kikyo flung black magic at them, regardless of whether InuYasha was in the way or not. _In her anger, she won't hesitate to injure him if it means the same for me._ InuYasha flew back, swinging Tetsusaiga down as he went, unleashing a Wind Scar. Sesshomaru moved to step to the side, but was blocked by Kikyo's attack, which had caught him off guard. Engulfed in the black magic, Sesshomaru was unable to dodge InuYasha's Wind Scar. _I'm sorry, Kagome; I couldn't stop them. Please forgive me,_ he thought as he was hit by both attacks.

* * *

_Dum-dum-duummm!!! Is Sesshomaru down for the count? Have Kikyo and InuYasha own? Is Kagome really dead? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "A Twist Through Time"!_

_-Jack Kngihts_

_(Note to self; don't promise the last chapter until you write it XD)  
_


	32. Chapter 32

_This is it, the final chapter! It's short but I know you guys'll like it!_

_-Jack Knights_

_

* * *

  
_

Kikyo watched Sesshomaru as the combined force of their attacks overwhelmed him, blowing apart the earth with a destructive force like no other. InuYasha came to stand by her, who despite his injuries, remained as emotionless as ever. She looked at him, repulsed by the amount of injuries he had received. _If he had died…_ she thought as she ordered the Jewel to heal him.

Together they walked over to where Sesshomaru had gone down. When the smoke cleared, they saw his body, smouldering slightly. His eyes were open and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Kikyo squatted down next to him, observing his face as death took what colour it had.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you make a better corpse than a fighter. I really would have given you everything, if only you would let her die," she muttered as she closed his eyes. She let her hand fall away and shook her head. As she stood, something caught her attention. In Sesshomaru's right hand…

"Tensaiga! He'll be—"

"Revived? Exactly as I planned," Sesshomaru muttered as the sword brought his back to life. His arm shot out, striking Kikyo in chest. His hand tore through her, coming out her back. He stood, removing his hand. Kikyo fell backwards, looking at him with malicious hatred. In his hand, Sesshomaru grasped the Shikon Jewel, it's black power glinting through his fingers.

"Stupid demon, you should have stayed down. InuYasha, get him!" Kikyo shouted angrily as she stood, the hole in her chest dripping blood. But InuYasha remained rooted to the spot. Sesshomaru looked between Kikyo's hunched frame to his brother's vacant stare.

"Kill him, you excuse for demon! Bring me Sesshomaru's head!" she shouted, blood dripping down her mouth. InuYasha nodded silently and jumped at Sesshomaru, who let himself be taken down, unable to stand anymore. InuYasha batted away Tensaiga and drew Tetsusaiga, prepared to drive it through his brother's chest.

"Yes, that's right, kill him! Destroy his heart with the very sword he seeks," Kikyo hissed. She coughed horribly, blood flying from her mouth.

"You can't regenerate your body without the Jewel of the Four Souls, can't you Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked giddily. "Go on, kill me, InuYasha. But remember that the minute someone stronger comes along, you'll suffer the same fate."

"Enough of your prattle, demon lord," she hissed. "Run him through InuYasha. Do it now!"

"You'll never be free," Sesshomaru said. "At least I, in death, will live freely with the woman you foolishly gave up for _that_."

"Kill him!"

"Do it! End it already!"

InuYasha shouted, thrusting the sword down with a flare of power. Kikyo laughed manically as she fell to her knees, blood pouring out her mouth. _I've won! My soul will finally be whole again! _

"InuYasha… bring me… the Shikon Jewel," she gasped between rasping breaths.

"No."

"What did you say?" she sputtered in surprise. The dust around them settled and she saw InuYasha standing over Sesshomaru, his hand outstretched towards his brother, who took it firmly and stood."No! How do you still live?!"

"I missed," InuYasha said cruelly.

"But my spell…"

"Began breaking down the minute you told him you'd kill me for him," InuYasha said, narrowing his eyes.

"And so it comes full circle. You will die and Kagome will live once again," Sesshomaru said solemnly. Kikyo stared in disbelief. Suddenly her face broke into a huge grin and she began laughing psychotically. "Shut up, witch; your time here on this earth is over."

"I told you, I can't die!" she shouted diabolically. "I live so long as he does. InuYasha and I are mated… a small portion of his soul lives on in me and mine in his. My body might die, but I will live eternally in his body! And when the time comes, I will take control of it and exact my revenge upon you all!"

"What? Is that true?" Sesshomaru asked bewildered. _Is that why Kagome still lives, because the last of her soul resides in _me_?_

"Unfortunately," InuYasha said, gritting his teeth.

"And I doubt you could kill him, even now, Sesshomaru," Kikyo said, death taking its grip on her. _She's right, I can't do it. Not after Kagome made me swear not to._

"You've accomplished nothing, demon. Kagome will not wake until you kill him."

"You're wrong, Kikyo," InuYasha said, turning his back to her. "You won't be able to kill anyone else."

"No, but you'll do it for me eventually," she spat out, her eyes glazing over. InuYasha turned around, Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Why bother…"

"I won't be your pawn anymore!" InuYasha shouted, grasping the sword in both hands. "You can rot in hell for all I care!"

With that, he turned the sword over in his hands and thrust it through his chest, driving it into him to the hilt.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"No! You fool! Now we'll both die!" Kikyo screamed, suddenly lucid.

"That's… the point," InuYasha mumbled, blood trickling out his mouth. He fell to his knees, staring at Kikyo as the life vanished from her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her go, eyes narrowed in hate. He knelt in front of InuYasha, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why…" he started, but couldn't manage to say the rest. InuYasha looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"Because… even if I live… she could come back," he muttered, looking at Kikyo forlornly. "She wasn't evil… it was my fault. All of this… if I hadn't made her wish… on it," he pointed to the Jewel in Sesshomaru's hand. "When we… got it back… I made Kagome wish for peace… even for Kikyo.

"I should have… realized that she wanted… Kikyo gone. She just wanted… to live her life with me. I messed up, Sesshomaru… don't make… the same… mistakes I did," he begged. InuYasha fell forward and Sesshomaru caught him. The demon lord watched as his eyes grew heavy and his breathing became laboured.

"You'll treat… her right, won't you… Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru heard his brother's heart struggle to continue beating.

"Of course I will; she will have everything I can give her, and more."

"Fe… rich… bastard," InuYasha joked suddenly. He coughed horribly, blood staining his lips. He grasped for Sesshomaru's free hand. "You know… I always felt… like I had to… prove myself to you."

"You did, more than once, by being the man I couldn't be," Sesshomaru assured him.

"And now… you've become… like a filthy… half-breed… it's funny," he said, chuckling. Sesshomaru felt himself grinning despite himself. "I don't think… you'll be needing this," he muttered as he took the Jewel from his brother's hand. "With my death… it should be… satisfied."

"Yes, I hope the souls within it will finally find peace," Sesshomaru agreed.

"And that… they don't have… a need to… come back," InuYasha added with a laugh as his eyes closed. Sesshomaru gripped his brother's hand tighter, willing him to stay a little longer in the world of the living. InuYasha's eyes fluttered open and he looked at him tears falling unashamed from his face.

"You take care… of Kagome… for me. I can't… be there to… save her from… demons anymore," he whispered. "Tell her I'm sorry… ask her to… forgive my cowardliness."

"I will," Sesshomaru muttered, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes.

"I gotta go… keep your promise… Sesshomaru," InuYasha reminded him. Sesshomaru nodded and InuYasha smiled again as the life left his body. Suddenly, they were surrounded by white light. InuYasha's eyes drifted close and the light shattered like glass, falling around them like stars. Sesshomaru watched as orbs of silver light flew rapidly away from him, going back to the mansion. _Kagome…_ he thought as he watched them go. InuYasha's hand fell from his, empty. _It seems like the Jewel really is gone._

"Thank you, brother," he murmured, finally letting the tears fall.

* * *

_So, it's finally over. A Twist Through Time has finally come to a close. After so many months, I've finally completed my first full-length story. I've felt like this was my child, something that I alone would nurture and grow and I'm proud of what it's become. From humble beginnings comes the greatest of things. I want to thank all of you, the fans and readers--old and new--who've enjoyed A Twist Through Time. It's been a pleasure writing for you, and I'm actually kinda sad to see it finally end. But everything has to finish and I'm glad this one is such a happy ending._

_This is by no means the last you'll see of me; I've still got Conquering the Past to finish. My neglected child, you will find peace and your story will be told. Go visit my other story and give it some love! Thanks again to everyone who helped inspire me to keep going!_

_-Jack Knights  
_


	33. Epilogue

___I give you the finale! To all of you that have been waiting almost a year for the final conclusion, I am sorry! My only excuse is that I honestly forgot I even had the Epilogue. I wrote it about five-eight months ago and never looked in the folder again XD Hopefully the long awaited ending is to everybody's taste. Enjoy!_

___-Jack Knights_

___

* * *

_It had taken him nearly half an hour to get back to the mansion and the other half he spent trying to convince the other staff members to go after Sesshomaru. When Satoru had burst through the doors, covered in dirt with demon blood flaring, no-one had been willing to believe him. But then a woman, a human walked down the stairs, wide-eyed and spaced out. When she had heard him shouting about Sesshomaru, she perked up and ran towards him, completely lucid. She had introduced herself as Kagome—the girl Sesshomaru had specifically told him to look after until he got back. She instantly believed him, but assured him that everything was quite all right.

A bat demon—General Haruto—stood up for them, despite being severely injured. He and two others, a human man with black hair and a wolf demon, joined them to set off in search of Sesshomaru. Kaoru had given the other members of staff, those were capable, to retain order and tend to the injured in his place. With that they had set off; Kagome carried by Satoru, Kaoru on the back of the wolf and the human in a medi-van.

Almost two hours since he had left the scene, Satoru was beginning to feel uneasy. _We've been searching for forever, and still no sign of Sesshomaru. I can't even sense him, let alone smell him through all this black magic._

"Something on your mind, Satoru?" Kagome asked. "You seem… distant."

"No, it's nothing really, Lady Kagome," he said, remembering his manners.

"Please, Satoru, don't kid yourself. Your demon blood is flaring almost out of control and that anxious look on your face says otherwise."

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Kagome. I'm just worried is all."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Lady Kagome'? I'm not royalty or anything," she asked and he snickered. _As if she didn't already know._

"It's only proper, seeing as your Sesshomaru's girl," he said, rolling his eyes. "And, well him being the last great demon lord of the East and all."

"Yeah, but you don't call him Lord or anything else," she pointed out. "So why bother calling me Lady?"

"Because the minute he hears me referring to you as just Kagome, he'll probably clobber me," he answered lightly. Something caught his nose and he stopped, the wolf demon bumping into him.

"Excuse me, could you be more careful with Master Haruto, please?" said the human driving the medi-van. "I just got his bones settled back and all this jostling is going to put them in a worse position."

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful," replied the young wolf. "Are you sure you don't want to ride in the medi-van, Haruto?"

"Please, I've been through worse," he said, although his face was very pale. "Besides, I'm of no use in the truck."

"Just don't go killing him, Wolf Boy. We need his eyes," Satoru teased.

"I am not 'Wolf Boy; my name is Koga," he said testily, adjusting Kaoru's position on his back.

"Koga, as in leader of the wolf demon tribe?" Kagome asked, surprised. "It can't be, you're so young."

"Hm? Oh, no I'm not the leader. My father was though, many years ago. He also went by the name Koga. Why, did you know him?"

"Yes, he helped me out of some very sticky situations in the past," she said, remembering the times he had courted her despite InuYasha's death threats. "Is he still alive?"

"No, unfortunately; he was killed during World War I," he said solemnly. "I wish he hadn't felt like defending his country so much. He might still be alive otherwise."

"I'm sorry. He was a great man," Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood.

"And a loyal one too, right to the bitter end," he added nonchalantly.

"If you two are done chatting, you might want to get a whiff of that Wolf Boy," Satoru butted in.

"I told you, my name's—" he stopped mid-sentence when the smell hit him. Even Kagome could smell the distinct tang of metal; blood hung heavy in the air around them. "That's Lord Sesshomaru's scent."

"Damn straight, Wolf B—"

"Shut up or I'll slash you a new mouth," Koga cut him off, narrowing his eyes.

"Now is not the time for arguing!" Haruto shouted before Satoru could answer with a witty comeback.

"He's right, we have to find Sesshomaru," Kagome put in. "You two probably have the best noses in the whole of Japan, so let's put them to good use and track him down."

"Right," they said simultaneously.

Another half hour later, they had followed the scent of blood, tracing it back to a horrific battlefield. Large chunks of earth had disappeared entirely, while deep rents scarred the trees with horrible wounds. Satoru let Kagome down and began sniffing the ground, trying to follow Sesshomaru's scent. Kagome stared, looking at the destruction Sesshomaru, Kikyo and InuYasha had caused. What she saw in her mind's eye made her shiver with fear.

"It's no use, I can't track him amongst all this dark magic," Satoru admitted.

"It doesn't help that he was crisscrossing all over the place either," Koga added.

"Then we search on foot," Kagome said, trying to reassure them. "He couldn't have gone too far from here, right? Just look at the level of destruction."

"Either way, that could take an unnecessary amount of time to accomplish," Haruto said, walking over to where they had been standing. "I'll have to look for them in the skies."

"You can't do that! What about your wing?" Kagome asked, worried.

"She's right, Haruto," said the human doctor as he cleaned his glasses. "If you try to fly now, I can guarantee that something will give in that wing of yours. And I might not be able to fix it again."

"Its fine, Kaoru, really. I'll only be up there for a few minutes anyway. With eyes like mine, I'll see them from several miles away."

With that he backed up from the group and spread his arms, the leathery membrane of his wings falling like an open canvas. He flexed them experimentally before beating them rhythmically. He took to the skies, flying around in a small circle high above them. They watched him anxiously as he circled once, twice, three times. Suddenly, his wings snapped close to his body and he pin wheeled, plunging toward earth.

"No!" Kagome shouted, unable to do anything. It was Satoru who acted; he positioned himself and jumped, soaring into the air. He caught the bat demon in his arms and landed with a heavy thud several feet away.

"Haruto! Haruto, are you alright?" Kagome pleaded as she ran after them, the others behind her. Satoru met her halfway, carrying Haruto, who grasped his arm in pain.

"I… I think I sprained… a muscle," he said between gasps. Kagome looked down at his arm, surprised when she saw it wasn't his injured wings that was spasmed, but the other one.

"Let me see him," Kaoru pushed past them, several instruments in his arms. He proceeded to test the arm, moving it and prodding it. "Yes, it would appear that it is _just_ a sprain. You're extremely lucky you didn't damage your other wing."

"Well, Satoru's kinda crushing it right now, so stick around, I might need you in a sec," he muttered. Satoru went red with embarrassment and let the bat demon stand. "At least I know where Lord Sesshomaru is."

"You saw them?" Kagome said excitedly. "Where is he, in what direction?"

"About forty meters North of here," he said, pointing behind him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go sit down in the truck now."

With Haruto in the passenger seat, giving directions to Kaoru, the others piled in behind them, the anxiety in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. As they went, they found clear evidence of a battle; fallen trees and deep rents in the ground told them they weren't far off. They made good time; within twenty minutes, they reached a small battle site, but this one was even more destroyed than the other was. Some fluttered in the wind ahead of them and Kagome felt her anticipation rising.

She ran out of the van before it had even stopped and headed in the direction of what she had seen. _Please, dear God let him be alive._

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" she shouted as she ran. The white blur in the distance moved and she nearly cried out.

"Kagome?" came the all-so familiar voice of Sesshomaru. She could see him then, his silver hair picked up by the wind, his kimono in tatters and covered in blood. And his face, that beautiful face she had longed to see; his demon markings clearly visible in the morning sun contrasting his white skin and amber eyes so perfectly. She felt the tears of joy run down her face.

Then she saw the reason why he hadn't raced to embrace her; InuYasha's limp form lay in his arms, his eyes closed and his face passive. She fell to the ground beside Sesshomaru, feeling the tears of joy turn to tears of grief as she cried for InuYasha's death.

Kagome had cried heavily for the longest time, Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders in the only affection he could show her. He told her about his final conversation with InuYasha, and his reason for sacrificing himself to finally destroy Kikyo. Sesshomaru clutched Tetsusaiga, the bloodstained blade he had removed from his brother's body. Eventually, the others came to kneel around them, heads bowed in respect for the dead man before them.

They decided to bury InuYasha a way's away, under a blossoming cherry tree. It took them most of the morning to dig the hole, the job made considerably easier by the two young demons' talons. While they worked, Kagome arranged InuYasha's body as best she could, closing the ruined kimono over his chest wound and washing off what blood she could. The entire thing was a mindless process for her, she had entered shock long ago.

Sesshomaru lowered InuYasha's body into the grave, and they stood solemnly around it, paying their respects with silence. They filled the grave all the while Kagome watched with a kind of disconnected fascination. Sesshomaru bent to place Tetsusaiga on the grave, but she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, confused.

"He'd want you to have it," she said simply, to which he nodded. They then proceeded to burn Kikyo's body, not trusting a burial to keep her from rising again. When nothing was left but ashes, they scattered them to the wind, trusting the gods to take the remains far away. Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome, pulling her close to him as they walked toward the medi-van.

"We should do something to celebrate," he muttered in her ear.

"Celebrate what?" _The death of a friend, or the death of an enemy? Either way, I don't feel too much like throwing a party._

"Us, the fact that we're still alive, and will continue to be for many years to come," he said, turning her around to face him. "I've never cared for anyone like I do for you, Kagome. And I couldn't continue living unless you're there with me. Promise you won't leave, stay with me. Forever."

"Always," she muttered as he closed the distance between their faces with a kiss.

_Several months later…_

It had taken them almost three months to get everything back in order. Sesshomaru organized for the burial of the dead and the cremation of the enemies that littered the grounds. Afterwards, he set out to rebuild the house; within weeks it had been restored to its former splendour. After everything had settled down, he called the remaining staff to the front of the house. He saw their looks of anxiety and nervousness and took pity on them. He released them of their contracts, should they wish it. The majority of them left, after swearing an oath not to reveal what had ever occurred in the house. Those who did stay behind were few, but loyal to the end. Most were demons, eager to prove their worth to Sesshomaru.

As for the others, Koga decided to leave and start up his father's old pack. Kagome bid him a final farewell, wishing him luck and demanding that he contact them at least once a month in the future. Kaoru, the human doctor, decided that it would be best to remain with Sesshomaru and Kagome. He claimed that he wanted to study their relationship; if he could discover how the mating process occurred, he would go out into the demon community and help others. Haruto swore his allegiance to Sesshomaru, pledging to protect not only him, but Kagome as well. However, it didn't last long; with a damaged wing, he could do little to protect them and Sesshomaru released him of his vow, but not before offering him his home as an equal.

Lastly, Satoru, the half-demon that reminded Kagome so much of InuYasha, had no place to go, so Kagome offered him a place at her side, not as a servant, but as a friend. He heartily accepted her offer, but chose instead to live on his own, in the city were the chances of running into other full-blooded demons were slim. Sesshomaru offered to teach him how to keep his blood-lust under control, but he politely refused, saying that is was something he had to do on his own.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were married within the first two months of staying together. They went back to Higurashi Shrine, were fortunately, Kikyo's spell had dissipated. After a tearful reunion with her family, she properly honoured her dead grandfather, who was buried behind the house. They held the ceremony at the shrine, and it was a beautiful ceremony. Kagome was dressed in the best dress money could buy; Sesshomaru's suit expensive enough to feed a small country for a week. She discovered that Kikyo's spell of forgetfulness had lifted off every person she knew. Surrounded by friends and family, she married the love of her life.

Now living at Sesshomaru's mansion, despite her mother's pleas to remain at home, Kagome was finally at peace. She stood on the balcony outside their bedroom, watching the sun go down over the forest. As silent as ever, Sesshomaru was suddenly beside her, an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him, his face coloured by the setting sun and smiled. He caught her smile and looked down at her, curious.

"What is it that you see that brings you so much delight?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You, stupid," she said, no malice behind her words. "As if there is, or ever will be, someone else that could bring a smile to my face the way you do."

"There might be, later on," he said, placing a hand on her belly, which was showing the tell-tale roundedness of pregnancy.

"True," she said, looking back at the view. Her smile dropped slightly and she shook her head.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not really, I was just thinking…"

"About him," Sesshomaru added, referring to InuYasha. His voice was calm and held no resentment.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Do you think… is he happy? Do you wonder if—"

"I know that where he is, he will take comfort in knowing that you have a home, a family and are happy again, despite what happened. InuYasha might have been many things, but he won't hate you for continuing to live the life he wished he could have given you," Sesshomaru said, cutting her off. She looked up him, saw the truth in his eyes and smiled again, resting her head on his chest. The sun was almost completely gone then, only a small fraction of light painted the darkening sky in brilliant pinks and reds.

"Do you really think that the Shikon Jewel is finally gone?" Kagome asked after a while. "Is it finally at peace?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru admitted. "InuYasha swore to take it with him into the afterlife, and when he passed away, it was no longer there."

"I feel kind of uneasy about that. What if it's reborn in someone else? What if—"

"Kagome, don't worry so much, it's not healthy," Sesshomaru said, rubbing her back."Whatever happens, I'll protect you from whatever comes our way, whether it's the Shikon Jewel or some idiotic demon who thinks he can use you to get to me. I swear it."

"I know," she said, cupping his face with her hands, tracing the purple slashes on his cheeks. "I really do. And I swear to you, Lord Sesshomaru, that you will always have me. Not even death will be able to separate us."

"I wouldn't let it," Sesshomaru added as he bent low to kiss her, the sky twinkling with the first stars of the night.

* * *

_**Final Note:** I realize, as so many of you pointed out, that Sesshomaru's character is very... un-Sesshomaru-ish. To this I say two things: 1) My story, so stuff that in your pipe and smoke it! and 2) He went through a severe character evolution. After losing Kagome the first time, not to mention the wish on the Shikon Jewel, (remember that? that "he would find happiness"? Well, the Jewel's a bitch, and put him through the ringer with Kagome), he grew more caring, less bad-tempered, although he still has that calm and collected disposition. If there are any questions anyone has, please send me a PM and I will try to resolve them ASAP. _

_Well, this is my final good-bye to all my fans of this story. I love you all and thanks so much for going through this experience with me; I know my writing started out bland, but to those of you who saw the potential and waited it out until I got better, thanks! Also, if you're a Zelda fan, or just a fan of good, epic story-telling (self-promotion FAIL), please check out my latest story, Conquering The Past, it's almost done and I assure you, it is worth the time to read._

_Thanks again and see you in the sequel! (?)_

_-Jack Knights  
_


End file.
